Hajnalpír
by Amare99
Summary: Hajnalpír élete békésnek nevezhető míg nem landol a szigetén egy fiú és egy sárkány.A találkozást kalandok sora követi, a lánynak szembe kell néznie egy félkezű őrülttel,egy sármos sárkányvadásszal,miközben miden erejével azon van,hogy visszajusson a szeretteihez.Képes megtalálni Hablatyot,hogy segítségével megtalálja őket? És tényleg segítségére lehet ebben egy sárkány?EretXHajnal
1. Idegen a szigeten

Idegen a szigeten

Hajnalpír neki döntötte a hátát az öreg tölgynek. A szél lágyan táncolt a sárguló levelek között, csiklandozva a lány arcát. A tölgy egy domb tetején állt, kimagasodva a többi fa közül, tökéletes rálátást adva a falura. A falusiak szorgosan végezték a mindennapos dolgaikat, néha megálltak egymással kezet rázni, vagy beszélgetni. Hajnalpír tekintetével az apját kereste. A falu főnöke szinte sosem pihent, mindig a faluban járkált, fent tartotta a rendet, vagy épp segített az embereknek. Most is a falu kovácsának, Szélesvállnak segített fát hordani a műhelyébe.

Hajnalpír nagyot sóhajtva átdobta a lábát a fa ágán, ahol eddig lovagló ülésben ült, és egy könnyed mozdulattal leugrott. Ideje volt feladni az egyszemélyes bújócskáját és hazamenni segíteni. Felvette az íját a földről, a tegezt pedig visszarakta a vállára.

Abban a pillanatban üvöltés rázta meg az erdőt. Hajnalpír rémülten kapta a hang irányába a fejét. Az eget megannyi bárányfelhő tarkította, eltakarva a sziget legmagasabb hegyének csúcsát, a Napszeretőt. Pár percig mozdulatlanul állt, tekintetét ide-oda kapkodva. Teste megfeszült, szorosabban markolta az íját. Az égen hirtelen két fekete alak tűnt fel. Hajnalpírnek a döbbenettől leesett az álla. A két alak egymás mögött repült. Az első jóval kisebb volt a másodiknál, de még így is vagy tízszer nagyobb egy madárnál. A hátulsó fekete volt, oldalán két hatalmas szárny feszült. _Sárkány!_ Döbbent rá Hajnalpír. _És azt a valamit üldözi. _

Hajnalpír futásnak eredt. Ezt látnia kell közelebbről. A Napszerető lábához érve a hátára tette az íjat és amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, mászni kezdett a meredek hegyoldalon. A Napszerető oldalán alig lehetett fát látni, szinte csak sziklákból állt. Viszont sok volt rajta a barlang és a kiálló szirtek.

Hajnalpír jobbra nézett. A sárkány és a repülő valami teljes sebességgel a hegy felé száguldott. _Miért nem fordulnak el? Ha irányba maradnak nekicsapódnak a hegynek._ Összeszorította a fogát és tovább mászott. Ahogy egyre magasabbra mászott, közeledett ahhoz a ponthoz, mikor egy magasságba lesz a két alakkal. Ekkor hallotta meg újra az üvöltést.

- FOGATLAN!

Hajnalpír úgy megrémült, hogy majdnem elengedte a sziklát, ami fent tartotta a hegy oldalán. Emberi hang. De hisz az nem lehet. Újra jobbra nézett. Épp időben ahhoz, hogy lássa, ahogy a nagy fekete sárkány utoléri a repülő alakot és körülökleli a szárnyával. Pár pillanat múlva mind a ketten a Napszerető egyik kiálló szirtrészéhez zuhantak, nem sokkal Hajnalpír fölé. A becsapódástól a sziklák és törmelékek megindultak a lány felé. Hajnalpír újra mászni kezdett, igyekezett nem törődni a minduntalan beléütköző sziklákkal.

Megragadta a szírt szélét és felnyomta magát. Hátulról látta a fekete sárkányt és mellette… _egy fiút._ Hajnalpír leguggolt egy szikla mögé. A fiú magasabb lehetett valamivel nála, vörösesbarna haja összevissza állt. Valami fura bőrpáncél volt rajta, kezében egy bőrmaszkkal. Mellette ült a fekete sárkány és egyáltalán nem úgy látszott, mint aki fel akarja falni a fiút. Inkább csak békésen nyalogatta a mancsát, mint egy túlméretezett házi macska.

- Hát, pajti! Most majdnem megjártuk. – A fiú egy füzetfélét halászott elő valamiféle rejtett zsebből a mellkasánál és a szirt széléhez lépdelt. Hajnalpír így csak a hátát látta. A sárkány közelebb volt hozzá, alig két méterre. A farka vége viszont csak centiméterekre. Hajnalpír előre hajolt. A sárkány két hátsó szárnya közül csak az egyik volt fekete. A másik élénkpiros volt, közepén egy fehér mintával. _Műfarok! _Szemével követte a vasrudak és a bőrszíjak vonalát a sárkány testén. _Ez egy… nyereg?! _ Közelebb akart kerülni, hogy jobban megvizsgálhassa, de rosszul lépet. Az ág megreccsent a talpa alatt. A sárkány abbahagyta a tisztálkodást, egy pillanatra megdermedt, majd lassan hátrafordult. Hatalmas zöld szemei megakadtak a lányon. Hajnalpír idegesen nyelt egyet, és lekapta a hátáról az íját. A sárkány négy lábra állt és teljesen felé fordult. Ínyét felhúzta kivillantva fehéren sorakozó fogait. Fenyegetően morogni kezdett, és a fiú felé hátrált. Hajnalpír előkapott egy vesszőt a hátára tegezből és az idegre helyezte.

- Ne, várj! – A fiú a fekete sárkány elé rohant és az orra felé nyújtotta a kezét. A lány kifeszítette az íjat.

- Nem fogunk bántani. – A fiú a sárkány orrára tette a kezét, miközben folyamatosan a lányt figyelte. Smaragd zöld szemei úgy csillogtak, mint maga a drágakő.

- Ki vagy te? – Hajnalpír igyekezett összeszedni minden erejét, hogy ne remegjen a hangja. Egy sárkány és egy fiú egymaga ellen. Ha arra kerülne a sor, esélye sem lenne. A fiú végighúzta a kezét a sárkány fején, mire az leült. Szemeit viszont még mindig a lányon tartotta.

- Hablaty vagyok. Ő pedig itt a sárkányom, Fogatlan. Szándékaink békések. – A magasba emelte a kezét, hogy mutassa, nincs nála fegyver. Hajnalpír kicsit engedett a húron.

- Hova valósi vagy?

- Hibbant-szigetre. És te? Te ki vagy? –Hangja barátságos volt, és Hajnalpír tényleg nem látott nála fegyvert. Az íját a földre szegezte, de az ujjai még a húron maradtak. Biztos, ami biztos.

- Hajnalpír vagyok. Itt élek, ezen a szigeten.

- Ó, ez fantasztikus. – Kiáltott Hablaty lelkesen és visszasietett a szirt széléhez. Hajnalpír akkor látta meg, hogy a kis füzetből egy térkép lett.

- Megmutatnád, kérlek, hogy hol van ez a sziget, melyik szigethez milyen közel van? Igazából, fogalmam sincs mennyit repültünk Fogatlannal. – Szórakozottan beszélt és egy pillanatra sem emelte fel a tekintetét a térképből. Hajnalpír két méteres ívbe kikerülte a Fogatlannak nevezett sárkányt, miközben végig rajta tartotta a szemét. _Hogy lehet egy csupa fog sárkányt elnevezni Fogatlannak?_ Mikor a fiú mellé ért letette az íját a földre a térkép mellé és letérdelt. Hablaty hátradőlt, hogy a lány jobban meg tudja vizsgálni a papírdarabokból álló térképet. Hajnalpír az alsó ajkába harapva keresgélt a térképen. Egy szigetnév sem volt neki ismerős. Aztán ahogy haladt a térkép szélére megakadt a szeme egy néven. „ Viharverő- szurdok". Diadalmasan rábökött a névre.

- Ez a hely! Másfél napi hajózásra van tőlünk. – Most ő hajolt hátrébb, hogy a fiú megszemlélje a helyet, ahová mutatott.

- Hűha. Tényleg jó messzire kerültünk, pajti! – Felpattintott az alkarján egy csatot és kivett egy üres lapot a sok közül. Fogatlan szó nélkül oda battyogott hozzá és végignyalta az elé feszített lapot, amit aztán Hablaty gondosan a térképhez ragasztott. Hajnalpír csendben figyelte őket. Olyan zavaros volt ez az egész. Egy fiú és egy sárkány barátok. A fiú tud repülni. Túl sok minden egy napra, magyarázatra volt szüksége, ha még ebben az életben aludni akar.

- Mit mondtál, mi a neve a szigetednek? – Törte meg végül a csendet Hablaty.

- Napfény-sziget. – Hagyta, hogy a fiú befejezze a munkáját. Fejében ott motoszkáltak a megválaszolatlan kérdések, és muszáj volt feltennie őket.

- Mond el! - Bökte ki végül. Hablaty értetlenül emelte rá a tekintetét.

- Mond el, hogy mi ez az egész! – Bátorította tovább. Hablaty végül sóhajtott és hátradőlt. De végül elmondta. Elmondatott mindnet. Attól, hogy lelőtte Fogatlant addig, míg a Vörös Halál elleni harc után felébredt. Elmesélte, hogy alakította ki a bőrpáncélját, vele együtt a tűzkardját, és hogy hogyan képes repülni. Hajnalpír némán hallgatta a történetet, igyekezett felfogni. Mikor a történetnek vége lett Fogatlan felé pillantott, aki összegömbölyödve szunyókált a lovasa mellett.

- Szóval ezért nem volt sárkány támadás már vagy öt éve. – Morfondírozott hangosan a lány, mire Hablaty lesütötte a szemét, mintha csak az ő hibája lett volna, hogy a sárkányok megtámadták a falut.

- Milyen gyakran volt? – Kérdezte, mire Hajnalpír csak megvonta a vállát.

- Évente egyszer, kétszer. Nem voltak gyakoriak, sem hosszúak. – Hablaty megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Mind a ketten a horizontra meredtek. A Nap vészesen közeledett a tenger pereme felé. Egyikük sem vette észre, milyen gyorsan telt az idő. Hablaty felállt, összehajtogatta a térképet, és eltette a mellkasán lévő zsebbe. Hajnalpír is felállt, felvette az íját és az el nem használt vesszőt, majd az egyik a vállára a másikat pedig a tegezbe tette.

- Ha véletlen felénk járnál, ugorj be! – Hablaty kedvesen megveregette a lány vállát, és Fogatlanhoz lépet. Felkapaszkodott a hátára, kifeszítette a sárkány műfarkát és a fejére billentette a sisakot.

- Viszlát, Hajnalpír! – A maszk eltompította a hangját, de a lány így is értette. A következő pillanatban pedig a fekete sárkány elrugaszkodott a földről majd eltűnt a felhők takarásában.

- Viszlát! – Suttogta Hajnalpír, majd megindult a szírt szélére, hogy elkezdjen leereszkedni. A faluban már biztos mindenki őt keresi, nem akarta, hogy tovább egye őket az ideg.


	2. A félkezű őrült

A félkezű őrült

Két hét telt el Hablaty felbukkanása óta. Hajnalpír senkinek sem mondta el, hogy kivel találkozott a Napszerető egyik kiálló szirtjén. Élte tovább az életét, mintha mi sem történt volna.

Egyik nap épp íjászkodott a falu melletti erdőben. A vesszők egyenként követték egymást a fa törzsére rajzolt piros kör közepére. Minden egyes vesszőnél dühösen felmordult.

- Ez…- lövés.

- …Nem… - lövés.

- …Lehet…- lövés

-… Igaz! – Ahogy a vesszőt elengedte a húr Hajnalpír lábai felmondták a szolgálatot és összeesett. Nem akart sírni, de a könnyei úgy égették a szemét, mintha tűz lett volna. Ökölbe szorult a keze, körmei a saját bőrébe martak.

- MIÉRT?! – Torka szakadtából üvöltött, nem érdekelte ki hallja meg. Hadd hallják. Hadd hallják meg, hogy a főnök lányának nem áll szándékában hozzámenni a törzs legjobb harcosához, Saskaromhoz. Karjaival átölelte magát. Egy könnycsepp kiszabadult, és lassan végig folyt az arcán, kellemesen lehűtve abban az egy csíkban a lány forró arcát. Hajnalpír megadta magát, előredőlt, a fejét megtámasztotta a földel, és hagyta, hogy az érzelmei szabad utat kapjanak. Nem arról volt szó, hogy valaki másba lett volna szerelmes. Inkább csak annyi, hogy Saskarmot nem szerette. A férfi volt már vagy harminc, merev, sosem mosolygott, és csak a kardja érdekelte. Hogyan is lehet egy ilyen férfit szeretni, főleg Hajnalpírnek aki nem rég töltötte be a 19-et.

Pár perc múlva akadozó lélegzettel állt fel a földről. Arca vörös volt, nedves, és ragadt a rászáradt könnyektől. A nyílvesszőkkel teli fához ment és elkezdte egyesével kihúzni őket.

Hirtelen egy kürt hangja rázta meg az egész szigetet. Hajnalpír döbbenten kapta a falu felé a fejét. _A veszély kürt!_ Nem törődve azzal, hogy a vesszők kihullnak a kezéből, futásnak eredt.

0

A sziget nem volt éppen nagynak nevezhető. Mindössze egy hegyből állt, aminek a lábánál terült el a falu, amit épp a szándékukban állt „meglátogatni". Eret nem tudta pontosan, Drago mit akar ezzel a maréknyi emberrel, de nem kérdőjelezte meg az akaratát. Abból sosem jött ki győztesként. Saját főhajóján Drago flottájának első sorai közt haladt, a többi hajója hátrébb maradva követte őket. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy Drago magával hívta Eretet egy ilyen útra, és a sárkányvadász sehogy sem tudott rájönni az okára. A Napfény- sziget körül köztudottan kevés sárkányt lehetett találni. És ha ezért is jöttek volna, akkor Dragonak nem lett volna szüksége rá. Ő csak begyűjtötte a sárkányokat, majd átszállította az önjelölt „Sárkány Istennek".

Hallotta, ahogy a szigeten megfújják a kürtöket. Nem barátságos látogatásra számítanak. Eret tartott tőle, hogy a megérzésük nem alaptalan. Több mint öt tucat hatalmas harci hajó közeledett a sziget felé, köztük az ő egy tucat vadász gályája. Nem is beszélve a hajók közt repkedő páncélos sárkányokról.

Eret idegesen felsóhajtott. Nem volt neki ideje arra, hogy ilyen ostobaságokba vegyen részt. A határidő az határidő, és nem hitte, hogy Drago ezt a kis kiruccanást leigazolja belőle. Manapság már nehezítések nélkül is nehéz volt összefogni a megfelelő mennyiségű szállítmányt. Ellenőriznie kell a csapdákat és felhajózni északra, hogy onnan is gyűjtsön sárkányokat. Drago értékelte a különleges és válogatott gyíkokat.

Drago hatalmas hajója nem fért volna be az apró kis öbölbe, ahol a falu kikötője volt kialakítva, így odébb horgonyoztak le. Egy normális hajónak azok a partok túl magasak lettek volna, ami azt jelentette, hogy ezeknek a hajóknak pont tökéletes volt. Eret hajója viszont a normális kategóriába tartozott, így ő az öblöt választotta. A kikötőben nem állt őrt senki, minden bizonnyal a falu főterén fogadják a hirtelen jött vendégeket. Eret maga mellé rendelt négy embert és a többit a hajón hagyva elindult a mólón a hangok irányába.

A falu túl cicomás volt az ő ízlésének. Minden ház bonyolult mintákkal volt ékesítve vagy festés, vagy faragás által, miden tárgy élénk színekben játszott. Ettől függetlenül nem volt nagy. Maximum százan élhettek itt.

Ahogy megjósolta, minden ember, legalábbis aki tudott járni, ott volt a főtéren. Ennek a szigetnek a lakói híresek voltak a túldíszítettségükről. Mindegyikük ruhája tele volt aggatva és rakva színes gyöngyökkel, tollakkal, és egyéb díszítő tárgyakkal. A hajukat kiengedve vagy bonyolult fonatokban hordták, és azt is feldíszítették. A túldíszített társaság egy szoros körbe rendeződött kivéve egy vékony, de izmos férfit, a törzsfőnököt. A felsőtestét szabadon hagyta, csak egy nadrág volt rajta. Testét mindenféle festett minták ékesítették, a szivárvány különböző színeiben. Nadrágján megannyi toll, gyöngy és szalag díszelgett. Előtte pár méterrel ott állt Drago egymagában, de a tengeren ott fenyegette a falu népét a hajóhada.

- Mit akarsz tőlünk? – A törzsfőnök dühösen Drago felé bökött, miközben a másik kezével ösztönösen hátranyúlt és összefűzte az ujjait egy alacsony, de kissé testes nővel, aki egy fiatal lányt karolt át. _Biztos a családja._ Villant át Eret agyán. Drago halkan felnevetett a férfi gesztusán.

- Add nekem az összes harcképes emberedet, és akkor békében elmegyünk a szigetetekről.

Egy magas férfi, aki csak egy fokkal nézet ki visszafogottabban, mint a törzsfőnök, előrelépet és öklével a mellkasára ütött.

- Ez a törzs nem hajt térted holmi jöttmentnek. –Mögötte a falu lakosai helyeslően felmordultak. Drago most arra a férfira emelte a kampós végű botját.

- És te ki vagy?

- A nevem Saskarom. A falu legjobb harcosa. – Büszkén kirántotta a kardját a hüvelyéből, megforgatta, majd visszarakta. Drago ismét felnevetett, majd a hajók felé fordulva felüvöltött. Hat, hatalmas, páncélozott sárkány repült fel a hajókról, majd ereszkedett le a falusiak körül. Saskarom hátratántorodott, vissza a tömegbe. _A legjobb harcos, mi? _Eret magába elmosolyodott. Hallomásból tudta, hogy ez a törzs nem az agresszivitásáról híres. Az emberek összébb tömörültek, igyekeztek minél messzebb kerülni a körülöttük őrségként járkáló sárkányoktól.

Eret oldalt állt a tömegnek egy ház falának támaszkodva. Ki akart maradni ebből az egészből, de még mindig nem tudta, miért hívta ide Drago. A négy katona, akiket magával hozott már jóval előrébb álltak tőle és a falu asszonyait vizslatták. Ha az agresszivitásukról nem is, de az asszonyaik szépségéről a Napfény-sziget lakói kimondottan híresek voltak. Eret is elnézte őket, de nem bírta velük lekötni a figyelmét.

A törzsfőnök megpróbált előrébb lépni, de egy sárkány felé kapott a fogaival.

- Ezt nem teheted! – Hangjában fájdalom és kétségbeesés hangzott. Drago még mindig nevetett.

- Nincs szükségem olyan emberekre, akik nem hűségesek hozzám. Márpedig a te népecskéd nem ilyennek látszik. Viszont még mindig tudok belőletek hasznot húzni.

- Nem ártottunk neked semmit! Még a nevedet sem tudjuk! – A törzsfőnök lánya kilépet az anyja árnyékából. Dühösen megindult a férfi felé, de egy sárkány azonnal előtte termet. A lány nem rohant viszont vissza a szüleihez, helyette csak óvatosan a sárkány felé tartotta a kezét. Eret látta, ahogy mozog a szája, de nem hallotta mit mond a sárkánynak.

- Mi értelme ennek az egésznek? – A hangja lágy volt és üde, akár csak egy hűs szellő egy forró nyári napon. Drago közelebb lépet hozzá, mígnem alig csak két méter választotta el őket. A lány keze még mindig a sárkány orra előtt pihent. Eret el sem akarta hinni, de mintha ez megnyugtatta volna a sárkányt. Drago végigmérte a lányt, aki meg sem moccant. Ha meg is ijedt a férfitól, semmi jelét nem mutatta.

- ERET! – A sárkányvadász összerezzent a főnöke hangjától, de engedelmesen ellökte magát a ház falától, és megindult felé. Egy kézmozdulattal jelezte az embereinek, hogy ne kövessék, majd megtette az utolsó métereket.

- Mit tehetek érted, Drago?

- Úgy döntöttem nagylelkű leszek veled, és megjutalmazlak.

Eret összerezzent, érezte, ahogy a mellkasán a seb bizseregni kezd. Drago ajándékai eddig nem szolgáltak kellemes közérzettel.

- Ezért is hívtalak ma ide. – Hirtelen eldobta a botját és megragadta az előtte álló lány csuklóját. Mielőtt ő bármit tehetett volna Drago egyszerűen megcsavarta csuklót.

- Ne! Enged el! – A szülei arcára ráült a rémület, és velük együtt a törzs minden tagjának az arcára is. A lány fájdalmasan felsikoltott, a sárkány pedig, akinek eddig az orra előtt tartotta a kezét, rémülten elsietett.

- Kérlek, ne bántsd! – Az anyja szemeiben könnyek gyűltek, a férje erősen átölelte a vállát. Anélkül minden bizonnyal nem tartották volna meg a lábai. Drago nem törődött velük. Csak az előtte összegörnyedt lányt nézte. A csuklóját addig csavarta, míg a lány teste nem csavarodott vele, és össze nem esett. Minden mozdulásra tett kísérlete iszonyatos fájdalommal járt. Az alsó ajkába harapott és szemeit összeszorította, hogy visszatartsa a sikolyát. Eret tehetetlennek érezte magát. Ha megpróbálja leállítani Dragot akkor ő kap büntetést, és sokkal rosszabbat, mint amit most a lány. Végül ökölbe szorította a kezét és megpróbált nem a lány szenvedő arcára nézni. Amikor Drago a sárkányokkal csinálta ezt, Eret meg se rezzent. De ez más volt. Ez a lány védtelen volt és ártatlan.

- Mi a neved? – Kérdezte Drago, de a lány csak még jobban összeszorította a száját. Az alsó ajkán, a fogai alatt már kibuggyant a vér. Drago ekkor tovább csavarta a csuklóját, a lány teste viszont már nem bírt utána fordulni. Végül felsikoltott, Eret pedig biztos volt abban, hogy a főnöke egyszerűen eltörte a csuklóját. A szülei a földre rogytak egymás karjaiba, az anyja a férje vállába nyomta a fejét és úgy zokogott. A törzsfőnök egy pillanatra sem vette le a lányáról a szemét.

- Kérdeztem valamit! – Most már üvöltött, túlordította a lány sikolyát, ahogy lassan tovább forgatta .

- HAJNALPÍR! – Az anyja egy anyagdarabbal törölgette a szemét. Hangja nagyon hasonlított a lányáéra, ahogy a külseje is. Bár ő egy kicsit testesebb volt.

- A neve Hajnalpír! – Tette még hozzá halkan. Drago ismét felnevetett és felrántotta a földről a könnyes szemű Hajnalpírt. Szorosan magához húzta, a kezét a háta mögé veszítette.

- Kövesd szépen édesanyád példáját, és viselkedj rendesen. – A szája szinte súrolta a lány füleit, aki meg sem próbálta elrejteni az undort az arcán.

- Parancsolj, Eret! Magát, a hajnal lányát adom neked ajándékba! – Hangja úgy zengett mintha csak az év legjobb üzletét kötötte volna épp meg. Még utoljára csavart egyet Hajnalpír csuklóján majd nekilökte Eretnek. A Sárkányvadász reflexből elkapta a lányt, akit így az orra eséstől mentett meg. Szegénynek nem volt ereje arra, hogy azonnal a saját lábára álljon, pár pillanatig még Eret tartotta a két karjánál fogva._ Ő lenne az? Ő érte hívott magával Drago? Hogy nekem ajándékozzon egy lányt?! _Nem volt ideje megkérdezni, mert a férfi már a falu népe felé fordult. Eret ránézett Hajnalpír szüleire. Az anyja úgy nézett rá, mintha maga a megtestesült gonosz lenne, az apja futólag pillantott csak felé, de abban a pillantásban benne volt minden. Gyűlölet. Harag. Megvetés. _Mintha én tehetnék erről az egészről. _

Érezte, ahogy a lány megpróbál kiszabadulni a kezei közül, de a jobb csuklóját, amit Drago eddig kínzott, mozgatni sem bírt. Ráadásul olyan vörös volt, mint egy rák. Eret lassan letérdelt vele szembe, így a lány is, vele együtt, a földre került. Eret átpillantott Hajnalpír válla felett. Épp időben ahhoz, hogy lássa, ahogy egy csapat Drago katonái közül megkötözik Hajnalpír szüleit és elkezdik a hajók felé rángatni őket. Mögöttük a sárkányok és a katonák a többieket terelték.

- HAJNAL! – Az apja megpróbált kitörni a katonák szorításából, de azok erősebbek voltak.

- Viseld magad, különben a lányod meghal! – Drago a kis csapat végén lépdelt. Hajnalpír hátrafordult, hogy a szüleire nézhessen. Szeméből addigra már folyamatosan folytak a könnyek. Eret nem tudta volna megmondani mikor kezdett el sírni, talán akkor mikor gyakorlatilag az ő karjaiba dobták.

- Tarts ki, Hajnal! Megtalálunk! Megmentünk! – A férfi ismét megpróbált kitörni a szorításból, ismét kudarccal. Az utolsó szava még ott visszhangzott Eret fülében mikor a férfi eltűnt a hatalmas harci hajón.

- Apa! – Hajnalpír megpróbált utánuk indulni, de ahogy rátámaszkodott a jobb kezére egy fájdalmas sikollyal ismét a földre csuklott. Eret megragadta a vállait. Egyiküknek sem tenne jót, ha a lány most odajutna.

- Ne bántsátok a lányomat! Mit tesztek vele? – Az anyja alig pár lépésre volt lemaradva a férjétől, fejét ide-oda kapkodta, majd ő is eltűnt a hajóban.

- Anya! – Hajnalpír újra megpróbált felállni, de ismét csak összecsuklott, bár ebben kicsit Eret is közre játszott. A törzs többi tagja viszonylag csendben tűrte, ahogy felvezetik őket a hajóra. Egy-kettő néha megpróbált kitörni a sárkányok és katonák védőgyűrűjéből, minduntalan sikertelenül. Drago ahogy elérte a pallót visszanézett Eretre.

- A szokásos időben kérem a szállítmányt. Jobb, ha indulsz. Attól tartok, az újdonsült játékszered nem viselné jól, ami most következik. - Mondta, majd ő is eltűnt a hajón. _Én nem vagyok te._ Eret felállt és Hajnalpír hóna alá nyúlva felemelte a lányt. _Nekem ő nem játékszer. _

- Eressz! Meg kell mentenem őket! Mit tesz most velük? – A lány, ahogy talpra állt, megtaposta Eret lábát és futásnak eredt, ahogy az ereje engedte. Ez viszont kevesebb volt annál, amire Eret képes volt. Még ha sajgott is a lába. A férfi most a derekánál fogva kapta el a lányt. Nem akart hozzá érni a csuklójához, nehogy több fájdalmat okozzon neki. Drago volt az, aki élvezetét lelte abban, hogy kínozzon másokat, nem Eret.

- Nézz rám! – Utasította és a másik kezét a bal vállára tette. A lány nem engedelmeskedett. Bár megállt, nem volt hajlandó levenni a tekintetét a hajóról. A pallóról lassan több tucat sárkány mászott elő, megindulva a falu felé. Eret tudta, mi következik és egyetértett Dragoval. Nem akarta, hogy Hajnalpír végignézze, ahogy a földig rombolják az otthonát. És nem csak a falut.

Mikor a lány továbbra sem volt hajlandó rá nézni Eret a térdei alá nyúlt és egészen egyszerűen felemelte. Hajnalpír arcára ráült a döbbenet.

- Őszinte leszek hozzád. – Lassan megfordult és elindult a még mindig rá váró emberi felé. Hajnalpír nem vette le a szemét az arcáról. Eret nem tudta eldönteni, hogy ennyire megdöbbentette-e, vagy csak elfogadta a sorsát, esetleg már nem volt ereje küzdeni, de nem érdekelte. Legalább nyugton maradt. Ő is igyekezett megtartani a szemkontaktust, de elég nehéz volt, ha közben az embernek a lába elé is néznie kellett. Ahogy elérte az embereit nem állt meg, hanem ment tovább. A négy katona pedig szó nélkül követte.

Hajnalpír nagyon könnyű volt, Eretnek erőlködni sem kellett ahhoz, hogy elbírja.

- Nem tudom, mi lesz a szüleiddel vagy a népeddel. Én csak Dargo egyik szolgája vagyok, a feladatom annyi, hogy befogom és átadom neki a sárkányokat. Általában többet nem is vár tőlem. Eddig sosem hívott magával ilyen utakra, és remélem nem is fog többet. Nem én akartam, hogy veled hálálja meg az eddigi munkáimat. – Eret is meglepődött azon, ahogy a lányhoz beszélt. A hangja megváltozott. Lágyabb volt, kedvesebb… megértőbb. Csak remélni tudta, hogy a katonái nem hallják.

- Szinte biztos vagyok benne, hogy Drago nem tartja meg őket. – Halkabbra vette a hangját, biztos, ami biztos. Látta, ahogy Hajnalpír szemében ismét feltámad a félelem és könnyek gyülekeznek benne.

- Talán eladja őket egy rabszolga kereskedőnek. – Hallotta a háta mögött, ahogy Drago felüvöltött. Eret ismerte ezt az üvöltést, bár mindössze egyszer hallotta. Szaporábban szedte a lábait és felerősítette a hangját. Maga sem tudta miért, de nem akarta, hogy Hajnalpír tanúja legyen, annak, ami az üvöltés után fog történi. Épp eléggé meg volt törve így is.

- A nevem Eret, Eret fia. Egy tucat vadász gályám van, mindegyiken egy tucat legénységgel. Innen északra hajózunk, hogy sárkányokat gyűjtsünk Dragonak. – Igyekezett összeszedni a gondolatait, és olyat mondani, ami átlagos információ volt. Szerette volna neki elmondani, hogy kap ételt és fekhelyet, ha pedig északra mennek, akkor szereznek neki melegebb ruhát. Szerette volna elmondani neki, hogy ellátják a csuklóját és szerette volna megnyugtatni, hogy nem lesz semmi baja a szüleinek és a népének. De nem tehette. Nem akart puhánynak látszani az emberei előtt. Ezért, kifogyva a témákból, fütyörészni kezdett. Hajnalpír először értetlenül nézett rá, majd a szeméről a mellkasa felé vándorolt a tekintette. Jobb kezét a hasán pihentette, a ballal viszont elkezdte Eret szőrme mellényét vizsgálgatni. A sárkányvadász csak ekkor tudta alaposabban megfigyelni a külsejét. Egyáltalán nem volt ronda, sőt, Eret ezelőtt talán még sosem találkozott ilyen szép lánnyal. Egy fejjel alacsonyabb volt nála, teste szemet gyönyörködtetően karcsú és áramvonalas. Szőkésbarna, egyenes szálú haja a derekáig ért, bal szemét eltakarta a frufruja. Eret viszont még így is látta, hogy aranybarna szeme volt, majdnem ugyanolyan árnyalatú, mint a haja. A fejének a jobb oldalán egy kis tincs be volt fonva. Egy szalagot fűztek bele, a végét pedig gyöngyök és tollak díszítették, akár csak a ruháját. Egy olyan ruhadarab volt rajta felsőkét, ami a mellén kívül mindnet szabadon hagyott. Mint egy vastagabb, és kevésbé szemérmesebb mellkötés. Alsóként pedig csak egy térd fölé érő szoknya szolgált takarást. Mind a két ruhadarab felső szegélyét világosbarna szőrme borította, innen lógtak le azok a szalagok, amikre a gyöngyöket és a tollakat fűzték. Eret észrevette, hogy a gyöngyök a lány minden mozdulatánál összeütődnek csilingelő hangot hallatva. Lassan felvette ezt a ritmust a fütyülésében is. Hajnalpír jobb felső karján még volt egy vastag bőr karkötő, ugyanúgy feldíszítve. Cipő gyanánt csak egy kis szandál volt rajta.

Eret tudta, hogy a Napfény-sziget a határ az északi és a déli szigetek között, és arról is halott, hogy itt különösen meleg volt, de elképzelni sem tudta, hogy ennyire. A lány látszólag egyáltalán nem fázott, ő viszont már teljesen belesült a szőrmével bélelt ruháiba.

Ahogy a mólóhoz értek Eret gyengéden letette a földre Hajnalpírt, aki viszont még így is kitartóan kapaszkodott a karjába. _Gyenge még. _Eret a jobb oldalára vezette és megragadta a bal csuklóját, amilyen gyengéden tudta, de azért úgy, hogy ez a gyengédség ne tűnjön fel a legénységnek. A lány értetlenül a csuklójára nézett, majd rá, de ő csak bólintott egy aprót, majd nagy léptekkel elindult a hajó irányába. A hajón hagyott katonák mind a hajó szélére toldódtak, ahogy észrevették Eretet és az új jövevényt.

- Hátrább a nyáladzó szájakat, fiúk! Még felborul a hajó! – Eret örült, hogy a hangja újra a normális volt. Hajnalpír szó nélkül lépdelt előtte a földre szegezve a tekintetét.

- Drago ajándékba adta nekem ezt a hölgyet. Mostantól a kabinomba lesz. És meg ne lássak senkit a közelében!

- Ne már Eret! Mi is dolgoztunk! Kijár a lazulás nekünk is. – Az egyik katonája undorító mosollyal végigsimította Hajnalpír arcát, mire a lány nemes egyszerűséggel ráharapott az ujjára. A katona fájdalmasan felüvöltött, és már készült megütni a lányt, mikor Eret megragadta a karját.

- Ha legközelebb találkozunk Dragoval kérek nektek is. Ő viszont az enyém, tehát, ismétlem: Meg ne lássak senkit a közelében! Aki még is megpróbálkozik vele, az lesz annak a sárkánynak a vacsorája, akit először elfogunk. – Beszéd közben végigvezette Hajnalpírt a fedélzeten, majd a hajó végén lévő kabinhoz lépet. Belül két külön szoba volt. Egyik az embereké, a másik Ereté. A sárkányvadász kinyitotta az ajtót, és betessékelte a lányt a szobájába.

- Ó, nem mondtam volna? Teljes sebességgel előre! Irány észak, fogjunk pár sárkányt és mindegyikőtök két lányt is kap! – Erre már mozgásba lendült a legénység, és egymásnak kiáltozva vonták ki a vitorlákat és végezték a dolgukat. Eret elégedetten mosolygott, majd ő is bebujt a szobája ajtaján, gondosan becsukva azt maga után.


	3. A hajón

Hajnalpír óvatosan leült a kabinban lévő egyetlen dologra, amin ülni lehet. Egy függőágyra. A többi holmi csak telepakolt ládák voltak, ruhákkal és fegyverekkel.

Hallotta, ahogy Eret parancsokat kiáltozik a legénységnek. Nem tudta, mit gondoljon, mit érezzen. A jobb csuklója iszonyatosan fájt, de nem jobban, mint a szíve. Elszakították a családjától, a szeretteitől, a népétől és eladták egy sárkányvadásznak. A gondolattól ismét könnyek gyűltek a szemébe. Dühösen letörölte őket, de a rossz kezét használta. Felszisszent. Egy hanga fejében azt súgta, hogy hálásnak kéne lennie. A népét a szüleivel együtt minden bizonnyal eladják rabszolgának, ő viszont egy huszonöt év körüli férfihoz került, aki az előbb megvédte egy katonáitól, és megparancsolta nekik, hogy nem érhetnek hozzá. De vajon miért? Hogy csak az övé lehessen? A gondolatra kirázta a hideg.

Utána a férfira gondolt, aki az egészről tehetett. Ha jól értette, Eret Dragonak szólította. Őrült volt, ehhez nem fért kétség.

Eret gondosan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót és felé fordult. Pár percig csak némán állt, zavart tekintettel. Mintha még sosem lett volna összezárva egy helyiségbe egy lánnyal._Lehet, hogy nem is volt? H_ajnalpír elmosolyodott a gondolatra, hogy ez a férfi, aki olyan határozott, kemény, mégis laza a legénységével, nem tud mit kezdeni egy lánnyal. Végül megköszörülte a torkát és az ujjait tördelve az egyik ládához lépet.

- És...mi a neved? - Elkezdte kidobálni a ládából a tárgyakat, legyen az épp ruha vagy fémtányér.

- Tudod a nevemet. - Hajnalpírnek alig akart hang kijönni a torkán. A sikoltozás, a sírás. Nem tesz valami jót a hangszálaknak.

Eret előhalászott a láda legmélyéről egy kis dobozt. Megragadott egy ruhadarabot, és letérdelt elé. A derekáról levett egy kulacsot és átnyújtotta neki.

- Én tőled akarom hallani.

Hajnalpír hálásan átvette a kulacsot és nagyon kortyolt belőle. A hideg víz új életre keltette a torkát, kissé megnyugtatta az idegeit, és mintha már a csuklója sem fájt volna annyira.

- Hajnalpír. - Visszaadta neki a kulacsot. Eret benedvesítette vele a ruhadarabot és azt is átnyújtotta neki.

- Örülök a találkozásnak, Hajnalpír. Töröld meg az arcodat, utána bekenem a csuklód. – Kinyitotta a kis dobozt. Valami zöld krém volt benne.

- Nincs rá szükség, bekenem én. - A lány gyorsan áttörölte az arcát a vizes ruhadarabbal, majd biztatóan a férfira mosolygott. Eret pár másodpercig az arcát figyelte, majd átnyújtotta neki a dobozt.

- Gyógynövényes keverék. Holnapra már semmi baja sem lesz a csuklódnak. - A térdére támaszkodva felállt és elkezdte összegyűjteni a ládából kidobott dolgokat. Hajnalpír belenyúlt a kis dobozba, majd óvatosan szétkente a csuklóján. Sajgott, ahogy megérintette, de fojtatta a munkát.

Óvatosan Eret felé pillantott. A férfi magas volt, izmos, fekete hajú, arany szemű és valamiféle csíkok voltak az állára festve. Összességébe nézve egyáltalán nem festett rosszul.

- Kész vagyok. - Hajnalpír visszahajtotta a kis doboz tetejét és átnyújtotta Eretnek. A krém lehűtötte az égő bőrét, amitől máris sokkal jobban érezte magát. Kinézett a kabin kis ablakán, míg Eret elpakolta a kenőcsöt. Csak a végtelen kékséget látta.

Hirtelen éles reccsenés vágta át a közéjük telepedett csendet, amit egy félelmetes üvöltés követett. Hajnalpír teste megfeszült. Újabb reccsenés, újabb üvöltés. Az első gondolata az volt, hogy Drago üvölt. De ez sokkal hangosabb és mélyebb volt...sokkal állatibb...sokkal több. Eret az ajkába harapott és kinézett az ablakon. Hajnalpír felpattant és ő is odasietett. Mikor Eret nem engedte az ablakhoz egyszerűen odébb nyomta és kinézett az ablakon.

- Ne...- Eret a keze után nyúlt, de már késő volt. Hajnalpír meglátta. Egy hatalmas sárkány volt, nagyobb, amit a lány legvadabb álmaiban elbírt volna képzelni. Két óriási agyarára egy-egy vaskarikát erősítettek. Mellső lábaival pedig épp a Napszerető oldalára támaszkodott. Hatalmas száját kitátotta és felüvöltött. Alatta, ahol egykor a falu volt, már csak hatalmas, szétálló jégtüskék voltak, mint egy óriási, kékeszöld sündisznó háta. Hajnalpír szeme elkerekedett, érezte, ahogy ismét könnyek gyűlnek benne. Az otthona… A hatalmas sárkány kitárta a száját, de most nem üvöltés volt. Épp lőni készült.

- NE! – Felsikoltott, de már nem látta, hogy hová csap le a jeges robbanás. Eret a dereka köré fonta a karját és gyorsan elhúzta az ablaktól.

- Eressz el, látnom kell! – Újra érezte, ahogy a könnyek kibuggyannak a szeméből. Eret nekitámasztotta a hátát a falnak és leült a földre. Hajnalpírt tehetetlenül leült elé. Eret nem engedte el a derekát, sőt, szorosabban magához húzta, amíg a lány háta nem simult rá az ő mellkasára. Hajnalpírnek remegtek a vállai, fejét a férfi vállárnak döntötte.

- Nem lesz semmi baj. – Eret mind a két karját a dereka köré fűzte, a fejét a lány fejének támasztotta.

0

Eret nem törődött vele, hogy nem épp a legszemérmesebb testhelyzetben voltak. Alig egy órája találkozott ezzel a lánnyal, mégis, szinte azonnal felborította a normális életét. Ahogy kiált a népéért Drago ellen, ahogy tűrte, ahogy kínozzák, ahogy az ő arcát nézte, miközben a karjaiban tartotta. Minden egyes mozdulatát fel tudta volna idézni. Most sem tudott másra gondolni, csak az illatára, és arra, ahogy a teste megemelkedik, majd visszasüllyed levegő vétel közben.

- Az otthonom… - Alig volt hallható, amit mond. Tekintetét a falra szegezte.

- Elpusztítják, a földel egyenlővé teszik…nem igaz? Ezt nem akarta az az őrült, hogy lássam. Ezért mondta, hogy azonnal indulj. Te tudtad? Tudtad, hogy el fogják pusztítani? – Az utolsó szónál elcsuklott a hangja. A könnyek már szünet nélkül folytak az arcán. Halkan szipogott, levegő után kapkodott. Eret megrázta a fejét.

- Nem. Mikor az apád megtagadta, hogy csatlakozik hozzá már elkezdtem sejteni. Minden ember megfizet, aki szembeszáll Drago akaratával. – Egyik kezével elengedte a lány derekát és gyengéden hozzáért a sérült csuklójához. A lány összerezzent az érintésre, de nem rántotta el a kezét. Eret olyan óvatosan simította végig, mint még soha semmit az előtt. Már nem volt olyan forró, és a vörösség is alább hagyott.

- Magamra hagynál? Egy kicsit. – A hangja olyan gyenge volt. Pontosan úgy hangzott, mint aki már minden reményt elvesztett. Eret nem szívesen tette, de elengedte a derekát és felállt. Hajnalpír odakúszott a falhoz és neki támasztotta hátát. A térdeit felhúzta a mellkasához, és átölelte a karjaival. Eret nagyot sóhajtott és kinyitotta az ajtót. Az utolsó, amit látott Hajnalpírből, hogy a térdeire hajtja a fejét és hangosan zokogni kezd.

Eret becsukta az ajtót és megindult a fedélzeten. A legénység egy pillanatra ránézett, majd folytatták a munkájukat. Megtanulták, hogy jobb nem kérdezősködni.

Eret a hajó széléhez lépet és szétnézett. A Napfény-sziget teljesen felismerhetetlenné vált. A hegy fele eltűnt, talán Drago szörnye törte le, és az egészről hatalmas jégdárdák álltak ki. Eret még látta, ahogy a hatalmas sárkány visszamászik a tengerbe. Drago hajói pedig lassan megindultak. Eret még egyszer ránézett Hajnalpír egykori otthonára. A sziget lakhatatlanná vált. _Soha többé nem fog ide visszatérni._

- Irány a főhadiszállás! Ha útközben megláttok egy sárkányt, lőjétek le! Minden egyes példányra szükség van. – Eret megfordult és nekidőlt a hajó szélének. Másra akart gondolni. Eret volt, Eret fia. A legnagyobb sárkányvadász. Nem terelheti el a gondolatait egy…. egy lány! Fáradtan megdörzsölte a halántékát. Az illata, az arca… Szentséges Thor! Biztos megőrült. Megfordult, könyökét a hajó szélére támasztotta. Lenézett a tengerre. A víz lágyan felhabzott a hajó nyomán, kisebb hullámokat küldve a mögöttük haladó hajók felé. _Koncentrálj a sárkányokra! Nem akarsz még egy sebet, igaz?_Hiába mégis minden, a sebéről rögtön Hajnalpír jutott eszébe. Nem kéne ellenőriznie, hogy jól van-e? Mennyi ideje hagyhatta magára? Öt perce? Esetleg tíz? És az már a "kicsi" kategóriába tartozik? Idegesen ökölbe szorította a kezét. Ez nevetséges volt. Józanul kell gondolkodnia.

Egészen vacsoraidőig csak állt ott és próbálta elterelni a gondolatait. Sárkányokat számolt és felsorolta az általa ismert fajokat. Egyik sem volt sikeresnek nevezhető. Végül az egy katonájának a kiabálása rántotta vissza a valóságba. Kész volt a vacsora. Eret ellökte magát a hajó szélétől és a többiek felé indult. Jobb lesz, ha Hajnalpírnek is visz valamit.

0

Nem tudta volna megmondani mikor hagyta abba a sírást. Csak annyira emlékezet, hogy mikor Eret ott volt még világos volt. Most viszont leszállt az est, a csillagok lassan megjelentek az égen. Ahogy kinézett az ablakon a lélegzete lassan megnyugodott. A csillagok. Ugyanazok voltak, amit az egykori szobájából is látott. És talán ez volt az egyetlen, ami megmaradt neki. A ruháin kívül ez volt az egyetlen dolog, ami az otthonához kötötte. Óvatosan felállt és az ablakhoz lépet.

Öt éves lehetett, mikor az apjával egyszer elmentek sátorozni a sziget túl oldalára, egy hétre. Hajnalpírnek már a második nap honvágya volt. Toporzékolt, össze-vissza csapkodott és követelte, hogy menyjenek vissza a faluhoz. Az anyukájával akart lenni. Az apja leültette maga mellé a tűzhöz.

- Látod a csillagokat? - A hátára feküdt, a kislány pedig felmászott a mellkasára és követte a példáját. Felpillantott az ezernyi fényes pontra. Minden éjszaka ott voltak. Szépnek szépek voltak, rejtélyesek is, mert senki sem tudta, hogy kerültek oda.

- Ezek a csillagok nagyon- nagyon magasan vannak. Olyan magasan, hogy a világ túloldalán is ugyanezeket a csillagokat látják az emberek. És ha távol vagy a szeretteidtől, csak fel kell pillantanod rájuk. Ők egy olyan darabok az otthonodból, amik mindig ott lesznek veled. A világ fenekestül felfordulhat, de a csillagok mindig ott lesznek feletted. Így az otthonodból, mindig veled lesz egy darab. Ha valami történne, és elszakadnánk egymástól, Hajnal, várd meg míg sötét lesz és pillants fel az égre. Biztos lehetsz benne, hogy én is felnézek majd, és rád gondolok. Te is tedd ezt. Így sosem lesz képes minket senki ember fia szétszakítani teljesen. Biztos vagyok abban is, hogy anya is most a csillagokat nézi és azon gondolkozik, hogy hogyan boldogulunk mi itt az erdőben. Lefogadom, hogy nem nézi ki belőlünk, hogy képesek vagyunk itt maradni egy hétig. Bebizonyítsuk, hogy meg tudjuk csinálni?

A kislány nem felelt. Sok mindent hallott már a csillagokról. A vének azt mondták, hogy aki meghal, az csillagként születik újjá, hogy a hátrahagyott szeretteit vigyázhassa a magasból.

- Bizonyítsunk. - Hangja vékony volt, kislányos, de határozott. Az apja pedig felnevetett és a hónaljánál fogva a magasba emelte. Mind a ketten nevettek, a csillagos ég alatt.

Hajnalpír sóhajtott. _Megtörtént, apa. Te is nézed most a csillagokat, ahogy megígérted?_A fényes pontok az égen ugyanúgy ragyogtak most is, mint akkor éjjel. _A világ fenekestül felfordulhat, de a csillagok mindig ott lesznek feletted. Így az otthonodból, mindig veled lesz egy darab._Lassan ellépet az ablaktól. _Apa nem akarná, hogy csak sírjak. Vissza kell jutnom hozzájuk. _

Halk kopogás rántotta vissza a jelenbe. Rémülten kapta oda a fejét. Egy másodperc alatt ezer féle, borzasztó variáció játszódott le a fejében, hogy miért kopogtathatnak az ajtón. És majdnem az összesnek Drago állt a hátterében.

- Ki az?

- Csak én. - Eret hangját eltompította a hatalmas fa ajtó. Hajnalpír megkönnyebbülten kifújta a levegőt. Csak Eret.

- Gyere be.

A férfi óvatosan benyitott. A lány nem mert volna megesküdni, hogy jól látta-e, de mintha egy mosoly suhant volna át az arcán, ahogy meglátta.

- Hoztam vacsorát. – Kezében egy tálat tartva belépet a szobába és becsukta maga után az ajtót.

- Jobban vagy?

- Igen, köszönöm.

Eret átadta neki a tálat. Egy sült hal volt benne. Hajnalpír hálásan elfogadta és leült az egyik ládára. Eret az egyik ládában turkált míg elő nem húzott egy szőrmével bélelt köpenyt, majd egy pár csizmát. Mind a két ruhadarabot letette Hajnalpír mellé.

- Ha ilyen tempóban haladunk, akkor reggelre már jégdarabok fognak úszkálni a tengeren. Akkor ezekre szükséged lesz.

Hajnalpír két falat között megköszönte. Eret tehetetlenül körbenézett, végül ő is leült az egyik ládára. Hajnalpír befejezte a vacsoráját, a tálat pedig szó nélkül letette a földre.

- Gondolom, tudni szeretnéd, hogy mi lesz veled. – Eret a térdeire támasztotta a könyökét és összefonta az ujjait. Szemtől szembe ültek egymással. Hajnalpír idegesen nyelt egyet, de bólintott. Eret sóhajtott.

- Nem fogunk bántani. Sem én, sem a katonák. Legalábbis, amíg jól viselkedsz. Idővel, majd segíthetsz a főzésben meg a takarításban. Van egy főhadiszállásunk, fent, északon. Minden bizonnyal ott kialakítunk neked egy szobát. Egy nő nem való egy hajóra, főleg nem egy sárkányvadász hajóra.

Hajnalpír a padlóra szegezte a tekintetét. Eret azt mondta, hogy nem fogják bántani. És talán valahogy megszökhet majd arról a főhadiszállásról, hogy megkeresse a szüleit. A kilátásai nem is tűntek annyira sivárnak.

- Rendben.

- A lényeg, hogy ne nagyon gyere ki a kabinból. – A lány ismét bólintott. Kezével lassan kiválasztott egy tincset a hajából és azt csavargatta.

- Szóval, maradjak veszteg. – Foglalta össze, szemeivel megkeresve Eret szemeit. A férfi bólintott. Ismét csönd nehezedett rájuk. A hajó lassan ringott, csak a fa recsegését lehetett hallani.

- Azt hiszem, lefekszem. Hosszú nap volt. – Hajnalpír felállt és felvette a földről a ruhadarabokat, amiket Eret adott neki. A köpeny hatalmas volt. A lány kétszer is elfért benne. Leterítette az egyik sarokba a csizmát pedig maga mellé tette. Mire megfordult Eret már a függőágyában feküdt és a plafont nézte. Lábait keresztbe tette, a kezei összefonva a feje alatt pihentek. Hajnalpír ráfeküdt a köpeny felére, a másikkal pedig betakarta magát. Az oldalára fordult, úgy, hogy a háta a falnak legyen. Kezeit a feje alá csúsztatta és lehunyta a szemét.

- Jó éjt! – Suttogta, és szinte azonnal el is aludt. Sosem volt rossz alvó, a mai nap pedig különösen kimerítette. Így nem halotta, ahogy Eret halkan még hozzá teszi:

- Jó éjt, neked is…

- 0 – 0 – 0 –

**Köszönöm a kedves véleményeket. Nagyon jól eset. **** A történet értelem szerűen a második film előtt kezdődik és azzal párhuzamosan halad majd. Hű akarok maradni teljesen a filmhez, és így is fogom tovább írni a történetet. Igyekszem gyakran frissíteni majd.**

**Hamarosan találkozunk! **


	4. Alakulóban

Mire Hajnalpír reggel felébredt, Eret már nem volt az függőágyban. A lány ösztönösen kibujt a köpeny alól, de rögtön vissza is mászott. Eretnek igaza lett. Borzasztó hideg volt odakint. A ruhadarab alatt magára húzta a csizmát és magára csatolta a köpenyt. Nehézkesen felállt. Nem volt hozzászokva ahhoz, hogy egy súlyos szőrmeköpeny húzza a vállát. Óvatosan megforgatta a jobb csuklóját. Mintha csak a régi lett volna. Eretnek ebben is igaza lett. _Jobb lesz, ha leáll, ezzel a „tökéletességgel", különben még azt hiszem, hogy félisten._ Elmosolyodott a gondolatra. Eret… nem tűnt borzasztónak. Kedves volt, segített neki és megvédte. Más férfiak már rég tönkretették volna.

Mikor sikerült felállnia rájött, hogy nem tud mit csinálni. A kabinból nem mehetett ki. Tegnap elhatározta, hogy abbahagyja a szomorkodást és arra koncentrál, hogy hogyan találhatná meg a szüleit. Ők sem akarnák, hogy csak sírjon. Persze, ahogy eszébe jutottak a tegnap történtek, a látása rögtön homályossá vált, de gyorsan megtörölte a szemeit. Ha megtalálja a szüleit, visszatérhetnek a szigetükre. A Napfény- szigeten sosem volt túlságosan hideg, talán addigra eltűnnek a jégdárdák. Ha pedig nem, akkor bevonják az újjáépítkezésbe. Hajnalpír már látta is maga előtt, hogyan néz majd ki az új falu a jégdárdák alatt. Biztosítják majd a hűvösebb környezetet, vizet is könnyebb lesz szerezniük. A kilátások máris sokkal naposabbak voltak számára és az egész népe számára. Előre kellett tekintenie, nem pedig hátra.

Körülnézett a kis helyiségben. Nem sok lehetőséget kínált. Nem volt más benne, csak három láda és egy függőágy. Hajnalpír végül a ládák mellett döntött. Eret tökéletessége ellen legyen mondva, hogy nem valami rendes. A ládákban össze- vissza voltak belehajigálva a ruhák, a fegyverek és az egyéb dolgok. Nem voltak külön válogatva, vagy összehajtva. Hajnalpír nagyot sóhajtott, ahogy felnyitotta az első ládát. Ez nagy meló lesz. Az első ládából különválogatta a ruhákat, a fegyvereket és mindent, ami csak ott volt. Eret nem tiltotta meg neki, hogy hozzájuk nyúljon, így a lelkiismerete sem nyugtalankodott. Mikor végzett az első láda kipakolásával a másodikhoz lépet. Még dúdolni is elkezdett.

0

- Kösd össze a száját!

- Nehogy elengedd! – Eret erősen meghúzta a kötelet a stormcutter* száján. A hatalmas sárkány megpróbált kiszabadulni a kötelek szorításából, de azok minduntalan visszahúzták a hajó fedélzetére. Három háló kellett ahhoz, hogy le tudják szedni az égről, és kettő hajó, ahhoz, hogy kihúzzák a tengerből. Már két bénító lövedéket lőttek bele, amit Drago emberei is használnak, de a sárkány még mindig nem adta fel. Dupla szárnyaival és hosszú farkával már négy embert lökött bele a jeges vízbe. Eret ráhúzott még egy hálót a sárkány fejére és meghúzta a nyakán.

- Bénítsátok már el! - Az egyik emberre, újabb piros kis lövedéket lőtt a sárkány nyakába. Pár centire Eret lábától.

- Eszednél vagy, ember?! El akarsz kábítani? - A katona behúzta a nyakát és az orra alatt elmormolt egy bocsánatkérést. Eret érezte, hogy az állat egyre lassul alatta.

- GYENGÜL! Húzzátok meg a köteleket a teste körül! Erősen, nehogy elszakítsa a szárnyával! - Eret leugrott a fedélzetre és a sárkány pofája elé lépett. A hatalmas, sárga szemek megtalálták. Gyűlölet, düh és egy csepp félelem volt kiolvasható belőlük. A fogakkal ékesített száj lassan kinyílt, majd fáradtan visszacsukódott. A sárga szemek lecsukódtak.

- Nagyszerű! Vigyétek a hajó aljába! Mindig ügyeljen rá valaki, és figyeljetek, hogy sose legyen teljesen magánál! Ekkora fogásunk még nem volt. - Eret elégedetten összedörzsölte a tenyerét. Egy katona lépet mellé.

- Eret!

- Mi az?

- Északra láttak egy sikló csapatot repülni!

- Akkor mit állsz itt? Irányba a hajókat! Egy egész csapat? Úgy látszik, ma jó napunk van, fiúk. - A szeme sarkából látta, ahogy hat emberre behúzza a hajó aljába a Stormcutter-t. Eret mosolyra húzta a száját. Drago örülni fog. Nyújtózott egyet és a kabinja felé indult. Mikor felébredt Hajnalpír még aludt. Erre a nagy zsivajra már biztos felébredt. Épp csak rátette a kezét a kilincsre, mikor kiáltottak. A segítségére volt szükség. Mélyet sóhajtott és elengedte a kilincset. Hajnalpírnek még várnia kell egy kicsit.

0

Már leszállt az est, mikor Eret végre beszabadulhatott a kabinjába. Odakint a többiek még az aznapi fogást ünnepelték. Három sikló és egy stormcutter. Nem rossz eredmény. Hajnalpír épp a sarokban üldögélt és a haját fonta. Halkan dúdolt valami, Eret számára ismeretlen dallamot. Ahogy belépett a lány kedvesen rámosolygott majd folytatta a munkát. Eretnek viszont a földbe gyökerezet a lába. Kis híján kezébe tartott tálat is elejtette. Hajnalpír... rámosolygott? Amióta csak összefonta az életüket a sors ez volt az első alkalom, hogy a lány igazán rámosolygott. Tegnap még könnyes volt a szeme, halk a hangja, és teljesen reményvesztett. Most viszont mintha kicserélték volna. Eret nem tudta, hogy ez normális reakció-e. Egy napja, hogy elvesztett mindent, ami eddig fontos volt neki. Most meg mintha nem történt volna semmi. Nem kéne még... gyászolnia?

A férfi végül úgy döntött, hogy inkább örül a hirtelen hangulatváltozásnak. A tálat letette a lány mellé a földre és leült a függőágyára.

- És…mit csináltál ma? – Eret egy kis lelkiismeret furdalást érzet, amiért egész napra magára hagyta a lányt. Hajnalpír vállat vont és megkötötte a fonat végét egy bőrszalaggal.

- Rendet raktam a holmijaid között és azt latolgattam, hogy megtámadták-e a hajót, vagy csak a legénységed kapott hajba.

Eret felnevetett. Bár a vörös szemű, hallgatag és szomorú Hajnalpírrel sem volt semmi baja, ez az életvidámabb kiadás sokkal jobban tetszett neki.

- Egyik sem. Reggel sikerült lekapnunk egy stormcutter-t, de nagyon küzdött. Négy ember… Várjunk! Rendet tettél a holmijaim között?

Hajnalpír idegesen felnevetett és csavargatni kezdte a fonatja végét. Hirtelen teljes mértékben felkeltette a figyelmét a köpenyének a szőrme borítása.

- Kiválogattam azokat, amik benne voltak a ládákban, utána pedig külön rendeztem őket. A ruhákat össze is hajtogattam. – Idegesen fészkelődött és összébb húzta magát a köpenyben. – Haragszol? – Szemeivel óvatosan megkereste a férfi szemeit. Eret a lehajolt a ládákhoz és felnyitotta őket. Az elsőben voltak a ruhák, összehajtva, pont úgy, ahogy Hajnalpír mondta. A másodikban voltak a fegyverek és különböző csapdák. A harmadikban pedig az egyéb holmik, gyógykenőcsök, értéktárgyak és pár olyan dolog, ami másik számára értéktelen, de Eret számára kifejezetten fontos volt. Mindegyik katonás rendben állt. Eret alig akart hinni a szemének.

- Haragszol? – Hajnalpír még mindig a falnak simulva, de felállt. A hatalmas köpeny alól csak a feje látszott ki és legalább háromszor testesebbnek nézett ki, mint valójában.

- Micsoda? Dehogyis! Ez fantasztikus! Fantasztikus vagy! – Eret szélesen elmosolyodott és kiegyenesedett. Hajnalpír megkönnyebbülten fújta ki a bent tartott levegőt. Még el is pirult kissé a dicséret hallatán. Kezeit kibújtatta a köpeny alól és kisimította a frufruját a szeméből.

- Köszönöm. – Eret gyengéden megfogta az egyik kezét és egy gyors puszit nyomott a lány arcára. Hajnalpír szemei a normálisnak a kétszeresére nőttek, arca pedig hirtelen olyan vörös lett, mint tegnap a csuklója. Eret elengedte a kezét és folytatta a ládák vizsgálatát.

- Hihetetlen munkát végeztél.

Hajnalpír mosolyogva visszaült a földre és az ölébe vette a vacsoráját.

- Szóval? – Ahogy megszólalt, Eret ráemelte a tekintetét.

- Milyen volt a te napod?

Eret mosolyogva felállt, majd leült vele szembe a földre. Nem a függőágyra, a szoba másik sarkába. A földre, alig egy méterre a lánytól.

- Jó napot zártunk, három siklót és egy stormcutter-t fogtunk el. Drago elégedett lesz. – Eret boldogan összefűzte az ujjait és a tarkójára helyezte a kezét. Hajnalpír egész idáig mosolygott, de a mozdulat után lehervadt az arcáról.

- Odin szakállára, Eret! Te vérzel! – Gyorsan letette a tálat az öléből és a férfihoz kúszott.

- Ó, ez? Ez semmiség. – A bicepszén egy vágásból szivárgott a vér. Az egyik sikló fogai okozták. Eret legyinteni akart, de Hajnalpír megfogta a csuklóját és a levegőbe tartotta.

- Tartsd nyugodtan, csak így látom!

Eretnek felszaladt a szemöldöke, de engedelmeskedett. Hajnalpír halkan hümmögött, szabad kezével gyengéden ütögette az állát.

- Kitisztítom és bekötözöm, így elkerüljük, hogy kosz kerüljön bele, és elfertőződjön. – Elengedte Eret csuklóját és a harmadik ládához lépett. Eret a vállára tette a kezét.

- Hajnalpír, erre igazán nincs szükség! Ez csak egy kar… - Nem tudta, befejezni a mondatott, mert Hajnalpír határozott hangon közbevágott.

- Csitt! A beteg nem beszél! – Felemelt egy kis üveget, majd a fejét rázva visszatette. Eretnek felszaladt a szemöldöke.

- Nem vagyok be…

- Csitt!

- De…

- Nem beszél!

- Rend…

- Nem beszél! –Hajnalpír végre visszafordult hozzá, kezében egy kulaccsal és egy tekercs ruhacsíkkal. Eret mulatságosnak találta, ahogy ez a nála alacsonyabb lány ennyire határozottan parancsolgatott neki. Mint egy apró kis kapitány. A férfi igyekezett nem mosolyogni, nehogy Hajnalpír meglássa, milyen jól mulatt rajta. A lány visszaevickélt a férfi elé és lecsavarta a kulacs tetejét. A nagy szőrmeköpeny miatt csak nehézkesen bírt mozogni, így végül átnyújtotta Eretnek a kulacsot.

- Megfognád egy kicsit?

Eret bólintott és átvette a kulacsot. Hajnalpír egy mozdulattal a hátára dobta a haját a válláról és kikötötte a köpenyt. A súlyos ruhadarab lehullott a földre. Alatta ott volt a régi ruhái. Ahogy a hideg levegő megcsípte a bőrét megborzongott, de mintha észre sem vette volna. Visszavette a férfitól a kulacsot és a ruhacsíkokból egy kis darabot a karja alá tartott, hogy felfogja majd a lefolyó vizet. Eret némán nézte, ahogy lassan megemeli a kulacsot a sebe felett alig pár milliméterrel. De ahogy a víz hozzáért, döbbenten felkiáltott.

- Ez csíp!

- Még szép, te butus! Tengervíz. – Hajnalpír tovább öntötte a sós vizet a sebre. Eret az ajkába harapott. Nem volt épp a legkellemesebb élmény. Mégis, a figyelme lassan a sebről átterelődött Hajnalpírre. Ahogy beszélt hozzá, ahogy becézte, ahogy viselkedett. Mintha ezer éve ismernék egymást és nem csak tegnap óta. Eret bele akart nézni a szemeibe. Látni akarta a mosolyát. Pontosan tudni akarta, milyen az illata, milyen a bőre tapintása. Tudni akarta, hogy mi volt a beceneve kiskorában, hogy mit csinált, ha odakint esett az eső. Hogy mitől fél, és mit szeret. Mindent tudni akart róla. Meg akarta érinteni, megint meg akarta puszilni. Több akart lenni annál, mint aki fogva tartja, több akart lenni a barátjánál is. De vajon a lány is akarja?

- Kész is van! – Hajnalpír elégedetten hátradőlt és kissé megdöntötte a fejét oldalra. Eret lenézett a kezére. Tökéletes munka volt. Hajnalpír kezei alatt minden arannyá vált.

- Köszönöm. Megint. – Gyengéden felemelte a lány kezét a combjáról. A lány kérdőn ráemelte a tekintetét, de nem rántotta el. Eret a szájához emelte és lágyan kézen csókolta. Hajnalpír szélesen elmosolyodott. Majd hirtelen előrelendült és ugyanolyan gyors puszit adott a férfi arcára, mint ő tíz perccel ez előtt. Eretnek felszaladt a szemöldöke, de egyúttal a szája is mosolyra húzódott. _Akkor ez egy igen? _

- Nincs mit. - Hajnalpír visszahúzta magára a köpenyt. Odacsúszott a kabinfalához és megütögette maga mellett a helyet. Eret engedelmesen odaült mellé.

- Tudod, nálunk nagyon ritkán voltak sárkánytámadások. Így fogalmam sincs, hogy néznek ki azok a fajok, amiket említettél. Elmondod? – Bár nem látta, Eret tudta, hogy a köpeny alatt felhúzza a térdeit és átöleli őket a karjaival.

- Hát, a sikló egy madárszerű sárkány, nagyon színesek a pikkelyei és mérgezett tüskéket tud kilőni a farkából. Az ő tüze a legforróbb a sárkányok között. – Sokáig mesélt Hajnalpírnek arról a két sárkányfajról, akiket aznap elkaptak. Épp az egyik sikló elfogását mesélte, mikor érezte, ahogy a lány feje az ő vállára dől. Óvatosan ránézett, ügyelve arra, hogy ne nagyon mozogjon. Hajnalpír szemei lecsukódtak, halkan lélegzett, szája szélébe apró mosoly húzódott. Eret óvatosan a feje alá nyúlt a kezével, és kibujt a lány alól. A másik kezével előkereset egy szőrmés mellényt a ruhás ládából és Hajnalpír feje alá tette. Még megigazította rajta a köpenyt, majd a függőágyához lépet.

- Jó éjt, Hajnalpír.

0

Hajnalpír visszatartotta a lélegzetét. Fülét a nagy faajtóra tapasztotta, hátha meghall valamit. Odakint majdnem ugyanaz volt a helyzet, mint tegnap. Hajnalpír hallotta, ahogy egy sárkány felüvölt, és halotta a kiáltozásokat is, de őt csak egy hang érdekelte. Ereté. Ha még nem is szerelmet, de valamit érzet a férfi iránt, amitől most olyan szaporán vert a szíve, hogy azt hitte menten leáll. Már egy embernek megégette a kezét a sárkány és kettő a vízbe esett miatta. Odin szerelmére, mennyire tudtak ezek az emberek úszni?

- ERET!

- Ember a vízben!

- Húzzátok ki a kapitányt!

Hajnalpír levegő után kapkodott. Eret… a vízben?! Az istenekre, tudd úszni? És mi van, ha egy jégtáblára esett és elájult? Legendákat hallott hatalmas tengeri sárkányokról, akik tízszer akkorák voltak, mint egy ember. Azok itt élnek? A lány egyszerre úgy érezte, hogy nincs elég levegő a kabinban. A falak mintha egyre közelebb jöttek volna hozzá. _Ha valami baja lesz, én megölöm_. Tehetetlenül ökölbe zárta a kezét és beleütötte a faajtóba. Miért pont egy ilyen veszélyes foglalkozású embernek kellett odaadni őt ajándékba? Miért pont egy sárkányvadász iránt kellett azt éreznie, amit? Érezte, ahogy a lábai elgyengülnek. Kihúzták már? Pár másodpercig csak értelmetlen kiáltozásokat hallott, lábdobogásokat a fedélzeten. Még a sárkány is veszteg maradt. Aztán…

- Már csak ez fér be a hajó aljába. Mennyi hajó van még szabadon?

Hajnalpír annyira megkönnyebbült, hogy a lábai összecsuklottak alatta. A hátát és a fejét az ajtóhoz támasztotta és mély levegőket vett. Nincs semmi baja.

- Még nyolc szabad hajó van, uram. Az istenek kegyesek voltak, és a ma reggeli nagy fogás volt. Bár nem olyan különlegesek, mint a tegnapi, de akkor is sok.

- Értem. Folytassátok a munkát, én addig szerzek valami száraz ruhát. – A lépteit hallva a lány gyorsan felevickélt a földről és megállt az ajtó előtt. Nem tudta mit fog csinálni. Van joga ahhoz, hogy dühös legyen? Végül is, ő csak egy fogoly volt. Eretnek meg ez a munkája.

Mégis, ahogy a férfi belépet csurom vizesen a kabinba, Hajnalpír egyetlen egy dolgot tett. Megölelte. Fejét a mellkasára tette, nem érdekelte, hogy a vizes szőrmemellény az arcára tapad. Eret pár másodpercig döbbenten állt, majd óvatosan visszaölelte a lányt.

- Hé! Minden rendben? – Az állát óvatosan a lány fejére támasztotta és gyengéden végigsimította a hátát.

- Velem igen. Te viszont beleestél a vízbe! Jól vagy? Tudsz úszni? Volt ott jégtábla? – Nem akart elmozdulni ebből a testhelyzetből. Nem akarta kiengedni megint a fedélzetre. Nem akarta… elveszíteni.

- Aggódtál? – A hangja halk volt, gyengéd és kedves. Mindig így beszélt vele. Vajon mással is beszélt így? Hajnalpír remélte, hogy ez a hang csak az övé volt.

- Persze. – Ő is lehalkította a hangját. A férfi illata mintha vihart kavart volna a fejében, amitől nem bírt kinyögni semmi értelmeset. Hozzá akart mondani még valami magyarázatot, amitől nem érzi úgy, mintha maga a pokol lenne az arcán. Nem tudhatta, mit érez a férfi iránta. És ha nem azt, amit ő? Akkor jelenleg is teljes idiótát csinál magából.

- Nézz rám! – Egyáltalán nem hangzott utasításnak. Inkább kérésnek. Hajnalpír lassan ráemelte a tekintetét. Az arca alig pár centire volt az övétől. Vizes haja az arcára tapadt, aranybarna szemei a lányét vizsgálták. Tenyerével óvatosan közelebb nyomta magához. Hajnalpír nem ellenkezett. Akarta a folytatást. Ahogy Eret lehajolt Hajnalpír szemei ösztönösen lecsukódtak. Az ajka lágyan az övéhez ért. Nagyon óvatosan, nagyon gyengéden. Mintha csak egy törékeny virág lett volna, ami a durvább érintésre összetörik. Borzongás futott végig a lány gerincén és minden porcikájában szétáradt. Olyan volt, mintha a csontjai bármelyik pillanatban elolvadhattak volna, mint a vas a sárkánytűzben. Fejében apró, fehér pontok villogtak. Semmit sem akart, csak ezt a pillanatot… örökké.

Vonakodva bár, de Eret lassan megtörte a pillanatot.

- Nem kellett volna aggódnod. Tudok úszni. – Hangja távolinak tűnt, Hajnalpír sejtette, hogy az övé is valami ilyesmi lehet. Alig bírt visszatérni a földre a levegőből, ahová az előbbi élmény repítette. Pár másodpercig még így maradtak. Hajnalpír visszahajtotta a fejét a férfi mellkasára. Érezte a szívverését. Egy ritmusban dobogott az övével.

- 0 – 0 – 0 -

**Hát ez lenne az, a 4. fejezet. Remélem nem okoztam csalódást. Már nagyon bizseregtek az ujjaim, hogy ezeket a részeket leírhassam.**

**Mindenkinek nagyon köszönöm a biztatást. Nem tudjátok elképzelni, mennyit jelentett és jelent ez nekem. **

**Hamarosan jövök az új fejezettel. Ez még csak a történet-jéghegyem csúcsa. **

*Stormcutter: Felhőugrónak, Valka sárkányának a fajtája.


	5. Az erőd

Eret a függőágyán feküdt és nézte, ahogy Hajnalpír az egyik sérült hálót foltozza. Pár napja a lány közölte vele, hogy még egy semmittevős nap a kabinban és kiveti magát az ablakon. Azóta Eret minden este elhozta neki az aznap megsérült hálókat. Mint kiderült, Hajnalpír nagyon ügyesen képes megfoltozni őket. Eret úgy érezte, nincs olyan, amihez a lány nem értene.

A _„köszönöm, hogy nem lett bajod, _és a_ nem kellett volna aggódnod"_ csók óta a kapcsolatuk felerősödött. Minden este késő éjszakáig beszélgettek hátukat a kabin falának vetve. Ilyenkor Eret átölelte a vállait, a másik kezével pedig a lány kezét fogta. Általában magukról vagy a múltjukról beszélgettek. Igyekeztek több mindent megtudnia másikról.

Halkan kopogtak az ajtón. Eret mogorván felállt a függőágyból és az ajtóhoz lépett. Mióta Hajnalpír a hajón volt a legénység egyetlen tagja sem jött be a kabinjába, vagy zavarta ott. Kinyitotta az ajtót, éppen csak annyira, hogy a feje kiférjen rajta. Az ajtóban az egyik legalacsonyabb katonája állt. Hallgatag volt és félénk. Tartott Erettől és tisztelte. De legalább jó sárkányvadász volt. Eret gondolta, hogy a legénység sorsot húzott és ez a szerencsétlen húzta a rövidebbet.

- Mit akarsz?

- A legénység megpillantotta a főhadiszállást, uram. Délutánra megérkezünk.

Eret bólintott, majd intett a fejével, hogy elmehet. A katona engedelmesen elsietett. _Mégis hogy sikerült ennek az embernek legyőznie egy gronkelt összekötözött kézzel?_ Becsukta az ajtót. Hajnalpír abbahagyta a munkát és rá nézett. Fejét kissé balra döntötte, mint mindig, ha valamit nem értett, vagy csak jobban meg akarta vizsgálni a dolgokat. Mind a kettőjüknek ugyanaz járt a fejében. Mi lesz most a lánnyal?

Eddig nem nagyon törődött az eredeti ötletével, de most, hogy a főhadiszállás csak karnyújtásnyira volt tőlük, beléhasított a tudat. Átgondolta ő ezt? Normális? A főhadiszálláson csak férfiak voltak. Ő pedig akár egy héten keresztül is kint lehet a tengeren. Komolyan ott akarja hagyni Hajnalpírt, egyedül egy marék férfi közelében, akik már több hónapja nem találkoztak nővel? Még ha meg is parancsolja nekik, hogy ne nyúljanak hozzá, az ilyen parancsok nem sokat érnek, ha ő nem volt ott betarttatni őket. A hajón viszont már így is ferde szemmel gondoltak arra, hogy egy nő is van a hajón, még ha ki sem mozdul a kabinból. Eret ökölbe szorította a kezét. Annyira megszokta már, hogy Hajnalpír ott van a kabinjában, hogy rámosolyog, mikor este bemegy. Nehezen tudta volna elképzelni, hogy ne aludjon békésen a nagy szőrmésköpeny alatt mikor ő felébred. Hajnalpír az életében egyszerre volt egy létfontosságú darab és egy zavaró láncszem. Maga mellett akarta tartani, de az eddigi életét sem akarta felrúgni. Az emberinek szüksége volt rá. Ha egyszerűen feladná ezt az egészet és szélnek eresztené az embereit, azzal nem csak az ő megélhetésüket, hanem saját maga életét is kockáztatná. Drago eljönne érte, ha nem érkezne meg időben a szállítmánnyal. Márpedig ha ő nincs, akkor Hajnalpírnek sem lesznek jók a kilátásai. A férfi tudta, hogy a lány nagyszerű íjász, és képes megvédeni magát, ha kell. De sosem volt távol az otthonától. Sosem volt arra szükség, hogy valódi, éles helyzetben keljen megvédenie magát. Mindig volt mellette valaki. Mindig mellette volt a családja és a népe. Most viszont csak ő volt. Ha ő nem lenne, Drago őt is eladná rabszolgának, vagy egyszerűen odaadja a legénységének. Mind a kettő borzasztó következményekkel járt volna.

Eret végül sóhajtott és leguggolt a földön ülő lány mellé. Hajnalpír félretette a hálót és átölelte a férfi nyakát. Eret gyors puszit nyomot a lány szájára és féloldalasan rámosolygott.

- Kitalálok valamit.

- Tudom.

- Ha odaérünk, sok dolgom lesz. Áthelyezni az összes sárkányt a ketrecekbe, ellenőrizni a hajókat, effélék. Szeretném, ha addig itt maradnál. Ha végeztem eljövök érted. Ne engedj be senkit! Négyet fogok kopogni, innen ismersz majd fel.

Hajnalpír bólintott és visszafordult a hálóhoz. Még volt kettő, amit meg akart foltozni. Eret alig bírt betelni a látványával. Hosszú, szőkésbarna haját egy egyszerű fonatba fonta, de a kis befont tincset meghagyta a díszekkel a végén, így az szabadon lógott. A frufruját is kihagyta belőle, így a bal szemét még mindig eltakarta. A hatalmas szőrmeköpeny és a csizma, amiket még első nap adott neki, még mindig rajta voltak. Bár mind a két ruhadarab nagyobb volt a méreténél, Hajnalpír nem akarta őket lecserélni. Azt mondta, hogy így még jobban melegítik őt.

Eret sóhajtott és visszafeküdt a függőágyra. Mikor hallotta, hogy Hajnalpír dúdolni kezd lehunyta a szemét. Mindig ugyanazt dúdolta. Eret meg akarta kérdezni, hogy mi ez a dallam, de sosem volt szíve félbeszakítani. Ha meg nem dúdolta, akkor kiment a fejéből a kérdés.

0

Eret mosolyogva kezet fogott Aaronnal, akit az erőd vezetésével bízott meg az ő távollétében. Nem mellesleg az egyik legjobb barátja is volt.

- Minden rendben ment itt? – Eret körbe nézett. Az erőd majdnem minden porcikája fából készült. Egy apró szigeten állt, és az egészet beterítette. Földalatti ketrecek, hatalmas őrtornyok, és széles falak. Benne mindig legalább tizenöt ember őrködött.

- Mint mindig, Eret. Szereztünk négy sárkányt, és unatkoztunk, míg nem jöttetek.

- Remélem, van még szabad ketrecünk, mert jó fogást hoztunk. Hívd az embereket! Segítsenek leszedni őket a hajókról!

Aaron bólintott és odakiáltott pár embernek a tornyokban. A hír hamarosan tovább terjedt. A férfi már indult is volna, de Eret megragadta a karját.

- Senki sem nyithatja ki a kabinom ajtaját, érted? Ha végeztél a sárkányokkal, keress meg! A főhajón leszek. Szükségem lesz az eszedre. – Igyekezett úgy beszélni, hogy más ne hallja meg. Nem akarta, hogy a kíváncsiság megtámadja a katonáit, akik nem tudtak még Hajnal jelenlétéről. Aaron arca meg sem rezzent, csak mereven bólintott.

- Értettem.

Eret ellengette a karját és megindult a ketrecek felé. Mindegyik ürege a föld alatt volt, szájukat vastag vasrács zárta el. Eret mindegyikbe külön-külön belenézett. A sárkányok közül majdnem mind aludt. _Kábító lövedék_. Teljesen éber állapotban nem igazán bírtak volna velük. Megkereste a legnagyobb ketrecet az erőd keleti oldalán és odaszólt pár emberének.

- Ide hozzátok a stormcutter-t! Ez jó lesz neki. - Összeütötte a tenyerét és visszaindult a hajókhoz. Holnaputánra kell leszállítania a sárkányokat Dragonak. Remélte, hogy elégedett lesz.

0

Hajnalpír fel s alá járkált a kabinban. Már lement a nap és Eret még mindig nem volt sehol. Hallotta, hogy erről a hajóról hordták le elsőnek a sárkányokat. Mégis meddig tart a többit lepakolni? A lány tartotta magát Eret kéréséhez, és nem engedett be senkit. Pár órával ezelőtt egy katona kopogott az ajtón és azt hazudta, hogy Eret küldte őt érte. Mikor Hajnalpír nem felelt, a férfi megpróbálta kinyitni az ajtó. Hajnalpír pedig egyszerűen visszacsapta… az arcába. A csukott ajtón keresztül hallotta, ahogy a katona felüvölt és valami olyat hajtogat, hogy eltört az orra, meg vérzik. _Nagyszerű! Remélem, megemlít, mikor ezt elmeséli másoknak._ Hajnalpír ekkor kezdett el járkálni. Nem tudott dűlőre jutni magában. Meg akarta találni a szüleit, még szép hogy meg akarta! De ehhez el kellett szöknie… Erettől. A terve már megvolt, pontosabban a közepe és a vége. Megtalálja Dragot és kiszedi belőle, hogy hova került a népe. Utána megkeresi és kiszabadítja őket. Majd visszamennek a Napfény-szigetre, újjáépítik a falut és minden helyre jön. Ez volt a terv. De aztán jött Eret, és hozta magával az érzelem vihart, ami jelenleg is uralta. Szereti a sárkányvadászt. Imádta mikor megcsókolta, mikor átölelte, vagy mikor mosolygott, csak az ő kedvéért. Szerette hallgatni, ahogy egy-egy sárkányról mesélt. Szerette nézni a szemeit, miközben átölelte, és olyan közel húzta magához, hogy az orruk összeért. Nem szerettet viszont arra ébredni, hogy ő már nem fekszik a függőágyában. Nem szerette, hogy egész nap nem látta. Tudta, hogy ez egy olyan dolog, amit el kell fogadnia. Nem állhat Eret és a munkája közé. Hajnalpír minden porcikája mégis arra vágyott, hogy lássa. Lehetőleg a nap minden egyes percében. És mikor ott volt vele… minden baj eltűnt. Mikor ott volt vele, úgy érezte bármire képes. Nem érzet szomorúságot, csak mosolyogni tudott, a szíve pedig olyan hevesen vert, mint ami bármelyik percben ki tudna törni a mellkasából. És ő el akart szökni tőle. Hajnalpír egy tehetetlen szörnynek érezte magát. Mind a két út rossz volt. Ha Erettel marad, akkor a családjáról mond le. Ha a családja után ered, akkor Erettről. És nem volt aranyközépút. Gondolt már arra, hogy megkéri Eretet, hogy segítsen megtalálni a szüleit. De mindig, mikor már épp feltette volna a kérdést, meglátta a választ a férfi szemeiben. Nem fog neki segíteni. Nem azért, mert nem szeretné, hogy boldog legyen, és hogy a családja újra együtt lehessen. Azért mert féltette. Túlságosan is. Nem fog belemenni olyanba, ami a leghalványabb jelét is mutatta annak, hogy neki baja eshet.

Hajnalpír idegesen leült a függőágyra. Ki kell találni a valamit, muszáj. De hogy dönthet bárki is a szerelem és a család között jól? Ezen az úton nincs jó lépés. Minden lépéssel, amit az egyik úton megteszünk, megbántjuk a másik út végén várókat.

Kétségbeesve az ajkába harapott és csavargatni kezdett a hajából egy tincset. Tegnap nem fonta be, így most szabadon pihent a hátán, egészen a derekáig. _Az idegesség a ráncok meghívója az arcodra._Ezt az egyik falusi nő mondta neki mindig. A csattanó az egészben az volt, hogy a nő alig töltötte még a harmincadik életévét, de már tele volt ráncokkal.

Épp igyekezett magát megnyugtatni, mikor kopogtak. _Egy, kettő, három… négy_. Hajnalpír mosolyogva felpattant a függőágyról és az ajtóhoz sietett. Amikor viszont kinyitotta nem csak Eret állt mögötte.

A férgi magas volt, még Eretnél is magasabb. Haját olyan rövidre vágta, hogy Hajnalpír csak a szemöldökéből látta, hogy fekete lenne. Arcán számtalan heg éktelenkedett, a jobb szemöldökének pedig a fele hiányzott. Ruhája egyszerű volt és mocsárszínű. Derekára egy kard volt kötve, hátán egy fejsze pihent.

Hajnalpír döbbenten hátralépett egyet. Ki ez? Eret mosolyogva megfogta a lány kezét és egy puszit nyomott az arcára. Az ujjaikat összefűzte és mellé lépet.

- Hajnalpír, ő itt Aaron, a jobb kezem, a legjobb barátom és az erőd kapitánya, mikor én nem vagyok itt. Aaron, ő itt Hajnalpír, a Napfény törzs vezetőjének a lánya.

Aaron aprót biccentett, Hajnalpír pedig viszonozta a gesztust. Érezte, ahogy Eret kis köröket ír le a kezén az ujjaival. Apró jel, hogy ő megbízik a férfiban, a lány is nyugodtan teheti ezt.

- Gyere, menjünk. - Eret megindult Hajnalpír pedig követte.

- Mi a terved? - Aaron felzárkózott Eret mellé. A hangja olyan mély volt, hogy jobban hasonlított dörmögésre, mint emberi hangra.

- Semmi! Még. Mind a két lehetőségnek megvannak a rossz oldalai. Csak nem tudom eldönteni, hogy melyik a rosszabb. - Eret sóhajtott. Lépteik hangosan dübörögtek a mólón, ahogy közelítettek a főhadiszálláshoz. Hajnalpír az erődre emelte a tekintetét. Hatalmas őrtornyok, vastag falak és mindenhonnan hálólövők meredtek az ég felé. Katonák járkáltak a falka tetején, figyelve a szélrózsa minden irányába. Néhányuk lopva rájuk pillantott, majd visszatértek a feladatukhoz. A csillagok lassan megjelentek az égen. _A világ fenekestül felfordulhat, de a csillagok mindig ott lesznek feletted. Így az otthonodból mindig veled lesz egy darab._ Szorosabbra húzta magán a köpenyét. A csizmája olyan nagy volt, hogy minden lépésnél ki akart belőle kerülni a lába.

Az erőd bejáratához érve Eret és Aaron odabiccentett két őrnek, majd beléptek az udvarra. Hajnalpír mindenhol rácsokat látott, amik földi üregeket zártak le. _Ketrecek._A lány megszorította Eret kezét, aki viszonozta a szorítást. Még mindig Aaronhoz beszélt Hajnalpírről, és hogy mi lesz vele. Igyekezett nem oda figyelni, hanem felmérni az erődöt. A falak 8 méter magasak voltak, és tíz méterenként állt rajta egy-egy őr. Minden sarkon egy torony állt, de volt még egy, a kapuval szemben, középen. Ők is épp oda tartottak. Kijáratból kettő volt, az egyik a kapu volt, amin bejöttek az előbb, a másik az erőd keleti oldalán volt. Az ottani kapunál nem állt őr, csak egy vastag vasrács zárta le. A szomszédos szigetre nézett, amiről magas hegyek és fák meredtek az ég felé. Hajnalpír tisztán látta a körvonalaikat a telihold fényében, még a vasrácson keresztül is. Talán az volt az erőd legsebezhetőbb pontja… talán.

Eret kinyitotta a torony ajtaját és előre engedte Hajnalpírt. Aaron viszont megállt az ajtóban.

- Reggel találkozunk. Ébressz fel, ha valami történik. – Gyorsan kezet fogtak, majd Eret elindult a lépcsők irányába. Hajnalpír a szabad kezébe vette a köpenye alját és úgy ment utána. Jobb előre gondolkodni, mint egyszer csak a földön találni magunkat. Ahogy felértek az első emeletre végigsétáltak egy kis folyóson. Hajnalpír három ajtót számolt meg a falak mentén, és ők a másodikba nyitottak be. A szoba… mindenképp tágasabb volt, mint a hajón lévő kabin. De ebben sem volt több dolog. Egy ágy, még több láda, gyertyák, és egy polc.

Érezte, ahogy Eret karjai a dereka köré fonódnak hátulról és egy csókot nyom a nyakára.

- Hiányoztam?

- És én? – Hajnalpír megfogta a kezeit és oldalra fordította a fejét, hogy lássa az arcát. Eret megpuszilta az orrát.

- Nagyon.

- Akkor te is. – Halkan felkuncogott, mikor Eret mosolyogva felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Ó, szóval így állunk? – Megpróbált nem mosolyogni, de nem igazán sikerült neki. Hajnalpír hangosabban kuncogott.

- Így bizony.

Eret ellépet tőle, és összefonta a karjait a mellén. Megpróbált sértődött arcot vágni. Hajnalpír felé fordult.

- Ó, te butus. – Odalépet hozzá, a karjaival átölelte a nyakát.

- Csak vicceltem. – Ujjaival a férfi lófarokba kötött hajával játszott. Hogy is bírta volna elhagyni őt?

- Akkor jó. – Eret lehajolt és a lány térdei alá nyúlva felemelte. Pontosan úgy, mint mikor a hajója felé vitte a Napfény- szigeten. Hajnalpír csizmái azonnal leestek a lábáról, és hangos puffanással érkeztek meg a földre.

- Nem ajánlatos magadra haragítani egy sárkányvadászt. – Játékosan rákacsintott Hajnalpír pedig a szemét forgatta.

- Most nagyon megijedtem.

- Jó. – Eret óvatosan letette az ágyra és fölé hajolt.

- Sosem baj, ha fél az ember. Az csak azt jelenti, hogy nem őrült. – Ajkát lassan az övére helyezte, pont olyan óvatosan, mint mikor először csókolta meg. Egyik kezével a lány teste mellett támaszkodott, a másikkal gyengéden beletúrt a hajába. Hajnalpírben erre az időre minden kétség megszűnt. Nem volt biztos, hogy megtalálja a szüleit. Nem lehet biztos abban, hogy még élnek. Eret viszont itt volt, olyan szilárdan, mint az ég felé nyújtózó szikla a tengeren dúló viharban. Most érezte, itt vele, hogy igazán él. És ebbe a teste beleremegett. Úgy érezte, lebeg, és sosem akart újra visszazuhanni a földre. Ez a csók sokkal mélyebb volt és több az összes többinél. Olyan, amiből már nem lehetett teljesen visszatérni. Nem mintha vissza akartak volna. Ajkaik párbajra hívták egymást, szétváltak, majd újra találkoztak. Hajnalpír ereiben vadul lüktette a vér, ahogy Eret gyengéden végigsimítja belül a száját a nyelvével. Kezeit a férfi mellkasára tette, érezte alattuk a szíve dübörgését. Ez a csók nem csak forró volt, mint ahogy az előzőek. Ez volt maga a tűz

Nem tudta volna megmondani meddig csókolóztak. Pár percig még abban a testhelyzetben maradtak, ahogy abbahagyták. Orruk összeért, szemük a másikéba mélyedt. Mint a kő, ha vízbe dobják. Mikor Hajnalpír érezte az ujjai alatt, hogy Eret szívverése lelassul a férfi lefeküdt mellé. Ahogy a szemei lassan lecsukódtak, Hajnalpír óvatosan felállt, hogy fekvőhelyet keressen magának. De alig kelt fel, mikor érezte, hogy egy kar a derekánál fogva visszahúzza.

- Nem mész te sehova. - Eret a hátára feküdt és maga mellé húzta a lányt. Hajnalpír nevetve fektette a fejét a mellkasára.

- Te nagy gyerek!

- De egy nagyon sármos nagy gyerek.

Hajnalpír gyengéden belecsípet az oldalába. Eret felnevetett és egy puszit nyomott a fejére.

- Aludj jól. - A takaróval betakarta magukat és elégedetten fújta ki a levegőt.

- Te is.

0

Hajnalpír az éjszaka közepén ébredt fel. Borzasztóan kiszáradt a torka, szinte sikoltott valami folyadékért. Óvatosan kibújt Eret öleléséből, hogy még véletlenül se ébressze fel. Lábait belebújtatta a csizmájába és körül nézett. Esélye sincs arra, hogy úgy találjon egy kulacsot, hogy ne csapjon zajt. Így, amilyen halkan csak tudott, az ajtóhoz ment és kinyitotta. A folyosón egy lélek sem volt, ahogy a lépcsőn sem. Hajnalpír a falon csúsztatva a kezét haladt előre. Mikor nyikorogni kezdet a lába alatt egy lépcsőfok megdermedt és várt. Mintha csak betörő lenne vagy egy tolvaj. Mosolyogva megrázta a fejét a gondolatra. Ő csak egy lány volt, aki nem akarta, hogy a legénység észrevegye. A csigalépcső aljából fény szűrődött felfelé. _Az istenek irgalmazzanak, csak Aaron legyen! H_alkan megtette az utolsó lépcsőfokokat. Az ajtó előtte egy kis széken Aaron épp a kardját élesítette. Mikor megérezte a jelenlétét kérdőn rápillantott.

- Te meg mit keresel itt?

- Vizet.

Aaron újra a kardjára nézett, megforgatta a mellette lágyan pislákoló gyertya fényében.

- Eretnél is van.

- Nem akartam felébreszteni. - Hajnalpír vállat vont és közelebb lépet egy lépést. Aaron felvonta azt a másfél szemöldökét, majd a háta mögé nyúlt és felé dobott egy kulacsot. Hajnalpír elkapta, és lecsavarta a tetejét. Nagyot húzott belőle, érezte hogy, a torka újra életre kell. Mikor végzet, visszacsavarta a tetejét és megindult az ajtó felé. A férfi mellé érve, lerakta a lábához a kulacsot és megragadta a faajtó vaskarikáját. Aaron lassan felállt.

- Mire készülsz? - Kérdezte és az ajtóra tette a kezét. Hajnalpír a szemeibe nézett, bár ehhez nagyon hátra kellett döntenie a fejét.

- Levegőzök egy kicsit.

- Nem. - Aaron határozott volt, egy pillanatig sem habozott. Hajnalpír sóhajtott. Eret minden bizonnyal a lelkére kötötte, hogy vigyázzon rá. De már így is úgy érezte, hogy még pár perc bezárva a négy fal közé és megfullad.

- Egy hete nem voltam a szabadban, szükségem van...

- Voltál, mikor idejöttél.

- Ugyan kérlek, alig pár percre, nem nevezném éppen levegőzésnek. - Dühösen keresztbe fonta a karjait.

- Eret azt mondta, hogy...

- Gondlom, mit mondott Eret, de szerintem sem te, sem ő nem szeretné, hogy megőrüljek a négy fal között. Márpedig ez lesz, ha nem engedsz ki. MOST!

Aaron felvont szemöldökkel végigmérte. Hajnalpír sejtette, hogy még nem parancsolgatott neki lány. Minden bizonnyal egy pattogó kis bolhának gondolta. De végül sóhajtott és megrántotta a vaskarikát. A vastag ajtó nyikorogva kinyílt.

- Csak pár percre. És maradj közel az ajtóhoz. A legjobb lenne, hogyha nem mennél sehova, csak éppen kilépnél.

Hajnalpír hálásan bólintott és kilépett a levegőre. Odakint az udvar teljesen üres volt, csak a telihold ezüstös fénye világította be. A falakon járkáltak az őrök, pontosan 10 méterre egymástól. Néhányuk felé pillantott, majd visszatértek az őrködéshez. A sötétben azt hitték, hogy férfi. Hajnalpír lassan megindult az udvaron, de Aaron megragadta a vállát.

- Azt mondtam, hogy csak az ajtó mellett. – A fogait összeszorította, a szavakat úgy préselte ki közöttük. Hajnalpír dühösen kirántotta a vállát a keze alól. Remélte, hogy a szemei szikráztak.

- Nem érdekel! Nem eshet semmi bajom. Egy lélek sincs az udvaron, ráadásul az őrök ott vannak a falakon. Egy erődben vagyok, könyörgöm. Éjszaka. A katonák azt hiszik, hogy férfi vagyok. Nem látnak tisztán. – Próbált halkan beszélni, de ez elég nehéz, ha az ember dühös. Eret megértené. Ő kiengedné. Aaron kihúzta magát, és visszalépet az ajtóba. Nekitámaszkodott az ajtófélfának.

- Te számolsz el Erettel.

- Emiatt nem kell aggódnod. Leveszem rólad a felelősséget. – Dühösen betette a haját a köpenye alá, biztos, ami biztos, és megindult az erőd nyugati oldala felé. Szemeit a földre szegezte, nézte, ahogy a csizmája minden lépésnél egy pillanatra előbukkan a köpenye alól. Lassan sétált a fal mentén. Látta, ahogy Aaron visszalép a toronyba, de az ajtót nyitva hagyta. _Egy karót nyelt jobb kéz._ Hajnalpír halkan felkuncogott, ahogy a toronnyal szembe lévő fal mentén lépdelt. Nagyokat lélegzett a friss levegőből, érezte a „szabadságot". _Bár egy szobából egy nagyobb szobába kerültem_... Elgondolkodva a falakra tekintett, amik körülölették. …_De legalább levegőn vagyok._

Ahogy haladt a Hold elé lassan egy felhő siklott. Az udvar sötétté vált. Hajnalpír kérdőn a falakra pillantott. _Ilyenkor nem kellene fáklyát gyújtani, hogy lássanak is, ne csak álljanak a sötétségbe?_ De rá kellet jönnie, hogy a falakon nem áll senki. Átpillantott a válla felett. A félig nyitott ajtó, ami mögött nagy valószínűséggel Aaron állt, a másik fal felé nézett. Így nem látott az erőd keleti oldalára, ahová Hajnalpír akkor ért el. Valamiért idegesség fogta el, pedig sosem félt a sötétben. Nem kéne visszamennie Erethez? Eleget levegőzött már. Felgyorsította a lépteit.

Hirtelen valami megmoccant előtte a sötétben. A lábai megdermedtek, levegőt is alig mert venni. Csak akkor látta meg, hogy mi az, mikor a szem teljesen hozzászokott ehhez a szinte teljes sötétséghez. Hirtelen nem tudta volna megmondani mi az. A körvonalai egy emberéhez hasonlítottak, de úgy siklott a földön, mint egy hiúz. Kezében egy furcsa alakú botot tartott, fejéből szarvak álltak ki, ahogy az alkarjából is. _Egy szörnyeteg? _Látta, ahogy odasiklik az egyik ketrechez. Ez volt a legközelebb a keleti kapuhoz, és ez volt a legnagyobb is. Hajnalpír nyelni sem mert. _Hol vannak az őrök?_ Óvatosan előrébb lépett. Ahogy a látóterébe került észrevette, hogy a keleti kapu vastag vasrácsa félig fel van engedve. _Behatoló._ Ez már biztos volt. És a sárkányt akarta, aki abban a ketrecben pihent. Hajnalpír összeszedte minden bátorságát és mély levegőt vett.

- Hé! Mit csinál maga ott?! – Kihúzta magát és előrébb lépet, ha már megtette csinálja jól. Remélte, hogy ezt Aaron és az őrök is meghallották. Nem szeretne egyedül szembeszállni egy botos, szarvakkal rendelkező, ember-hiúz szörnyszülöttel. Az előbb említett valami felé kapta a fejét, majd olyan gyorsan slisszant ki a kapun, hogy Hajnalpírnek felfogni sem volt ideje. Megkönnyebbülten kifújta a levegőt. Elüldözött egyedül egy betolakodót. Eret vagy nagyon büszke lesz rá vagy nagyon dühös. De a lány sejtette a választ. Aaront viszont számon fogja kérni. Mikor semmi sem történt, úgy féltette, mint egy kislányt, de mikor valóban baj volt, egyszerűen eltűnt. Ahogy az őrök is. Milyen helyőrség volt ez? Vagy talán a szörnyszerűség intézte el őket. Ha ezt előre kitervelte, akkor ez nagyon is lehetséges volt. Hajnalpír megint ideges lett. Mi van, ha holtan fekszenek valahol? Vagy elkábította őket? Mit fog csinálni, ha Aaron holtan fog feküdni az ajtó előtt? Eret vajon felébred, ha innen kiált neki? Érezte, hogy a teste remegni kezd, tenyere izzadt. Idegesen kapkodta a levegőt és körbe fordult. Vajon visszajön? Felgyorsította a lépteit. A Holdat még mindig eltakarta a felhő. Ez is annak a valaminek a műve lehet? Képes lenne irányítani a felhőket? Fél úton járt, mikor halk morgás hasította át az éjszaka csöndjét. Hajnalpírnek elakadt a lélegzete. _Ne… _Óvatosan hátranézett a válla fölött. A ketrecből, amit a szörnyszerűség babrált, lassan két, hatalmas sárga szempár emelkedett ki. A lány ereiben megfagyott a vér. _A kábító hatása elmúlt._ _Nekem annyi._ Megpróbált futni, de a lábai nem engedelmeskedtek. Megpróbált sikítani, de nem jött ki hang a torkán. Csak nézte, ahogy szemek lassan az övével egy vonalba kerülnek. Hajnalpír óvatosan végignézet a sárkányon. _A stormcutter._ Pontosan olyan volt, mint ahogy Eret leírta neki. A szempár egyre közelebb került hozzá, hallotta a halk morgást is, ami sokkal inkább hasonlított dorombolásra.

- TŰNJ ONNAN! – Aaron hangja késként vágta át az éjszakát. Hajnalpír a férfi felé kapta a tekintetét. Kezében a kardját tartotta és feléjük rohant.

- FUSS!

Mielőtt Hajnalpír engedelmeskedhetett volna érezte, ahogy hátulról egy nagyobb széllökés szinte felborítja. Majd a lábai alól hirtelen eltűnt a talaj. Karmok ölelték át a köpeny alól előbújt karjait. Rémülten felsikoltott és kapálózni kezdett. A talaj és az erőd egyre távolabb került. Látta, ahogy hálókat lőnek feléjük, de a sárkány mindegyiket ügyesen kikerülte. Hallotta, ahogy Aaron üvölt valamit, de nem értette mit. A sikolyától a szél zúgását sem hallotta. A csizmája még akkor leeset a lábairól mikor a sárkány felemelte a földről. A hideg szél behatolt a szabadon lebegő köpenye alá, és szinte azonnal megdermesztette a végtagjait. És csak repültek a horizont felé, ahol már halványulni kezdett az éjszaka. Maguk mögött hagyva mindent. Aaront, az erődöt, a hajókat… Eretet.

0

Eret szinte azonnal felébredt Aaron kiáltozására. Reflexből Hajnal kezéért nyúlt… de az ereiben megfagyott a vér… Hajnalpír nem volt mellette. Kétségbeesve körbenézett. A csizmája is eltűnt. Felpattant és kirántotta a szoba ajtaját. Érzete, ahogy az ajtó súlya a kezére nehezedik, ahogy az a durva mozdulattól kiesik a zsanérjaiból. Eret nemtörődöm módon félredobta és lefutott a lépcsőn, kettesével véve a lépcsőfokokat. _Ha valami baja lesz, akkor valaki nagyon megbánja, hogy megszületett.. _A torony ajtaja tárva nyitva állt, az udvarról kiáltozások kereszttüze szűrődött be. Eret kirohant és körbenézett. Az emberei fel s alá rohangáltak a falakon és az udvaron. Eret megpillantotta Aaront, ahogy pár kötelet és elszakadt hálókat gyűjt össze. Eret durván megragadta a vállát és szeme állította magával.

- Mi történt itt? – Tagolva mondta a kérdést, mintha csak egy őrülthöz beszélne. Fogait összeszorította, kényszerítette magát, hogy nyugodjon le, de ez nem tűnt valami egyszerű feladatnak. Majd megnyugszik, ha újra fogja Hajnal kezét és tudja, hogy biztonságban van.

- A stormcutter kiszabadult… – Aaron, hiába volt magasabb, hátrahökkölt ahogy Eret megragadta a ruhájának gallérját. Sejtett, hogy még valamire kíváncsi.

- …És magával vitte a lányt.


	6. Éljen az ifjú pár!

A Nap lassan felbukkant a tenger alól, elüldözve a sötétséget. Majdnem tíz perce repültek, ő és a stormcutter. Pontosabban a sárkány repült, ő meg lógott a karmaiba kapaszkodva. A teste már szinte teljesen kihűlt a hideg szembeszéltől, legalábbis ő úgy érezte. Már a kapálózás sem ment neki. De legalább hangja még volt. Ha semmit sem tud csinálni az ember, kiabálni még mindig kiabálhat. És az majdnem olyan jó volt.

- Eressz el, te túlméretezett, pikkelyes bagoly! – Óvatosan lepillantott. A lába alatt vagy száz méterrel a tenger végtelen kéksége terült el. Felszínén szétszórt mozaikokban jégtáblák szilárdították meg. Biztos nem lett volna kellemes szétloccsanni rajtuk. _Ó, ez remek!_

- Meggondoltam magam! EL NE MERJ ENGEDNI! – Nem tudta, hogy a sárkányok értik-e, amit az emberek mondanak. Hogy ha igen, akkor remélte, hogy szelektív halásuk van, és nem értik a szidásokat. Nem szeretne lapos pite lenni egy jégtáblán.

Úgy döntött, biztos, ami biztos, szépít a helyzeten.

- Tudod, ismerek egy Hablaty nevű fiút. Van egy fekete sárkánya, Fogatlan. Eléggé sárkány-ember- béke környezetben élnek. Lehet, hogy ismered őket. – A sárkány válaszkép felhorkantott és egy kicsit meghintázatta Hajnalpírt. A lány rémülten összébb húzta magát.

- Oké, ez egy igen vagy egy nem? Mindegy, a lényeg, hogy én nem bántottam soha egy sárkányt sem. A lelkem és a kezeim tiszták. – Felmutatta a tenyerét, bár a sárkány nem láthatta. Vagyis, ki tudja? Lehet, hogy belát a hasa alá?

- Nézd, nagyon hálás lennék, ha szépen visszavinnél ahhoz az erődhöz, ahonnan az előbb eléggé barbár módon elragadtál. Nem azt mondom, hogy te vagy barbár, ó ilyet sosem mernék állítani. Csak a módszereid azok, ami ugye nem azt jelenti, hogy te vagy az. Remélem világos. Szóval, szükségem lenne, egy gyors hajtűkanyarra és ugyanennyi repülésre, hogy visszakerüljek oda. Tudom, hogy nem szíveled azt a helyet, főleg nem azt a magas, fekete hajú férfit, aki elkapott. Érthető, ízlések és pofonok, de én eléggé szívelem Eretet. És vissza szeretnék jutni oda! – Érzete, hogy lassan bereked, de az hogy beszélt valamennyire megnyugtatta a görcsbe álló idegeit. Legalább száz méter magasan volt egy sárkány karmaiban. Melyik épeszű ember nem lenne ideges?

- Nekem az is megfelel, ha Hablatyhoz viszel. Ő majd segít. Mindenben. Megtaláljuk a szüleimet, utána pedig Eretet. Mi sem egyszerűbb. Nem ismered véletlen Hibbantot? Azt mondják, hogy eléggé hideg vidék. Amúgy megkérdezhetem, hogy van-e valami terved az úti céllal kapcsolatban? Vagy csak repkedünk itt, míg nem lesz belőlem egy szép, szőrmés jégszobor? – _Megőrültem! Egy sárkánytól várok válaszokat?!_

Hirtelen sárkányüvöltés rázta meg a levegőt. A stormcutter megtorpant. A lány először kérdőn felpillantott rá, majd előre. Ha ez lehetséges, még jobban megfagyott a vér az ereiben. Egy csapat sárkány közelített feléjük. Mindegyik különböző méretű, formájú és színű volt.

- Nem puszipajtások, mi? – Idegesen nyelt egyet. Egy tucat sárkány fogja szétszaggatni a levegőbe. Valami nagyon durvát követhetett el az istenek ellen.

- Nem akarunk elmenekülni? – Kérdezte, mikor a sárkány még mindig egy helyben lebegett, a feléjük közeledő csapatott bámulva.

- Lehet, hogy te ilyen halálra vágysz, de én nem! – A sárkányok már csak pár méterre voltak.

- CSINÁLJ MÁR VALAMIT! – Mielőtt még felfoghatta volna, a stormcutter könnyedén lebukott és átsiklott a támadó sárkányok alatt. Azok pár pillanatig értetlenül néztek utána, majd újra üldözőbe vették.

- Fuss, fuss… vagyis… REPÜLJ, REPÜLJ! – Hajnalpír kétségbeesve kapálózni kezdett a karjával a repülést utánozva. Hátha ez ösztökéli a sárkányt. A stromcutter most először lenézett rá. Fejét oldalra billentette, száját kissé kinyitotta, megvillantva így a fogait.

- Igen, téged utánozlak, talán probléma? – Hajnalpír a sárkány arcáról előre nézett. Egy hatalmas sárkány jelent meg a semmiből, és már csak méterek választották el őket egymástól.

- Vigyázz!

A stormcutter éppen felemelte a fejét, mikor a sárkány beléjük csapódott. Hajnalpír érezte, ahogy a karmok elengedik a vállát. A gyomra a torkába ugrott a köpenye vadul csapkodott. Össze- vissza forgott a levegőben nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy merre van a jobb és a bal. Zuhant, olyan sebességgel, amit eddig még sosem tapasztalt. Kétségbeesve csapkodott, mind a négy végtagjával miközben egy pillanatra sem hagyta abba a sikítozást. Nem akart úgy meghalni, hogy szétloccsan egy jégtáblán, vagy a víz szaggatja darakobra. Békésen akart meghalni, a szerettei gyűrűjében. A szél előhívta a könnyeit a szeméből.

- SEGÍTSÉG! - Minden másodperccel egyre közelebb került a biztos halálhoz. Lassan lehunyta a szemét. Jobb, ha meglepetésként éri a vég, és nincs felkészülve rá. Alig pár méterre volt a jégdarabtól, mikor újra karmok ragadták meg, ezúttal a lábánál, és rántották vissza a halál torkából. Hajnalpír felpillantott a megmentőjére. Nem a stromcutter volt._Kit érdekel? Élek, nem?_De csak másodpercekig tartott az öröm, mert a megmentője sem szorongatta sokáig. Ezúttal Hajnalpír tényleg belecsapódott az egyik jégtáblába.

A lábaival érkezet először, majd rögtön össze is esett. Rémülten ragadta meg a jégdarab szélét, amint érezte, hogy az megbillen a súlya alatt. Nem volt kedve fürdeni. Felette a sárkányok egyre távolabb kerültek. Túlságosan el voltak foglalva azzal, hogy egymást marják a levegőben. Hajnalpír levegő után kapkodott. Szinte teljesen szétterült a jégtáblán, hogy a súlya eloszoljon. Megpróbálta lenyugtatni a vadul kalapáló szívét. Csömörből vödörbe esett. A víz feketén fodrozódott alatta, ki tudja milyen fenevadat takarva el a szeme elől. A jégdarab épp csak akkora volt, hogy kinyúlva elfért rajta. Csupasz lábaiba késként vágott a hideg. Fogai megállíthatatlanul vacogtak. _Meg fogok fagyni._Remegve ökölbe szorította a kezét. Kínjába felnevetett. Melyik a jobb? Ha szétszaggatnak a sárkányok a levegőben, vagy ha halálra fagysz a tenger közepén? Hajnalpír valamiért szívesebben maradt volna az előbbi lehetőségnél. Az gyorsabbnak hangzott. Megpróbált felülni, de a jégdarab azonnal megingott alatta, így gyorsan visszatért az eredeti testhelyzetébe.

- Odin szakállára! - Óvatosan körbe nézett. Csak a végtelen kékség, foltokban jégtáblákkal. Közel s távol egy sziget sem. Esélye sem volt. A Nap már kilépet a tenger pereméből arany ragyogással borítva be a világot. Egy új nap kezdete.

Ismét megpróbált felülni. Ezúttal sokkal lassabban indult meg, egyszerre nyomta magát a tenyerével és a csupasz térdével. Mikor érzete, hogy a jégtábla meginog, megmerevítette magát. Várt pár másodpercet, majd folytatta a folyamatot. Ahogy sikerült felülnie, úgy helyezkedett, hogy a köpenye a teste és a jég közé kerüljön. Apró mozdulattokkal és pár szívrohammal végül sikerült olyan helyzetet kialakítania, hogy alatta is legyen köpeny és felette is. Remegve felsóhajtott, ahogy betakarta magát és a fejét a jégre fektette. Csak lesz vele valami. Talán Eret elindul utána és megtalálja, mielőtt halálra fagy. Vagy megtalálja őt egy kedves törzs, akik majd segítenek neki. Esetleg visszajön érte a stormcutter.

Pár percig nem gondolt semmire. Úgy érezte, hogy már arra sincs ereje. Mintha jég kiszippantotta volna minden megmaradt energiáját. Elképzelte, ahogy a szülei átölelik. Mint mikor kicsiként rosszat álmodott és átfutva hozzájuk, befészkelte magát kettőjük közé. Elképzelte, ahogy Eret szorosan magához húzza, egy hosszú, meleg ölelésbe. Megpróbált minden egyes pillanatot elképzelni, mikor Eret átölelte. Megpróbált visszaemlékezni a Napfény-sziget nyaraira. Megpróbálta magát felmelegíteni az emlékekkel. Nem vette észre, hogy a könnyei elszabadultak és végigfolytak az arcán. Már nem érezte az arcát. Lehunyta a szemeit. Egy hang azt súgta, hogy nem lenne szabad feladnia. A lány erre csak nehézkesen sóhajtott. A levegő vétel lassan kezdett fájdalmassá válni a hidegben. _Itt csak ezt lehet tenni. Feladni._ A jégtábla lágyan ringatta az álomba, mint egy anya a csecsemőjét. Hajnalpír hagyta, hogy az álom súlya lehúzza a békés sötétségbe. Az utolsó gondolata az volt, hogy soha többé nem fog újra felébredni.

0

- Vészo! Vészo! – A hang mély volt, erőteljes és határozott. De női. Hajnalpír óvatosan kinyitotta a szemét. Az első, amit meglátott az egy hihetetlenül telt arc volt. Az apró, kék szemek úgy meredtek rá, és olyan közelről, hogy a lány hátratántorodott. A nő, aki felébresztette olyan kövér volt, hogy Hajnalpír hamarabb ugrotta volna át, mintsem megkerüli. De ez sem lehetett egyszerű feladat. Kövérség és magasság ritkán járt kéz a kézben, de itt határozottan erről volt szó. Egy nagy, zöld poncsó volt rajta, alatta egy sárga ruhával. Lábán vastag szőrmés csizma. Hosszú, szőke haját két copfba fonta, aminek a végén egy-egy ezüst medál díszelgett. Arcát mindenféle festett minta díszítette.

Hajnalpír lenézett magára. A ruhái eltűntek. Helyettük kapott egy vajszínű, bokáig érő szoknyát, ugyanolyan színű szőrmés csizmát. Felsőnek egy vörös, testhez álló póló volt rajta. A vállán pedig egy félhosszú, szintén vajszínű köpeny pihent, szőrmével a szélén. Kezeire felkarig érő kesztyűket húztak, és nem mellesleg, összekötözték őket. Haját valaki egy egyszerű fonással összefonta és egy vörös szalagot fűzött bele. Hajnalpír értetlenül a kövér nőre nézett.

- Mi folyik itt? – Körbenézett. Egy hatalmas barlangban voltak, olyanban, amihez a lány még nem látott foghatót. Egy egész falu volt a föld alatt. Mindenhol fából készült házak álltak, és gyerekek rohangáltak. A fényt a házak falán felállított fáklyák biztosították, de így is félhomály volt. Hajnalpír egy ház tornácán ült. Szembe vele, egy tér közepén tűz parázslott. Körülötte számtalan ember ült, vagy épp állt és egy sámán hablatyolását hallgatta, tátott szájjal. A férfi talán egy magasságba lehetett Aaronnal. Kopasz volt, szemei alatt vörös festékcsíkok húzódtak. Szőke kecskeszakállát kettő aprócska tincsbe fonta, végét ékszerek díszítették, ahogy a nadrágját is. Felső teste szabad volt. Ha az ékszerek helyett gyöngyök és tollak vannak rajta, akkor még Napfény-szigetinek is elment volna.

A kövér nő megfogta a kezét és felrántotta. Előrehajolt, jobb kezének mutatóujját a lány felé rázta.

- Puro minder á vanabir sipk. Dzsromb gosza á stap. Héndc promisé bilo réjt.

Hajnalpír szemei kétszeresére nőttek. _Ha valamit nem értesz, akkor csak mosolyogj és bólogass._Így a lány felvette a legmegnyerőbb mosolyát és bólintott egyet. A nőnek kiszélesedett a mosolya.

- Kocsa. – Morogta és megragadta a lány befont copfját. Hajnalpír felsikoltott és botladozva megindult a nő után. Vastag ujjai között szinte elveszett a vékony copf. Határozott és nagy léptekkel haladt a tér közepe felé, Hajnalpír alig győzte maga után rakosgatni a lábait.

- Hé, engedd el a hajamat! Ez embertelen! – Összeszorította a fogait és megpróbálta megvetni a lábát a barlang talaján. A tűz körül lévő emberek őt nézve felálltak és egy kis folyosó szerűt alakítottak ki, egyenesen a sámán felé. Hajnalpír felsikoltott, ahogy a nő megrántotta a haját, gyorsabb haladásra ösztökélve. Odaérve az ember-folyosóhoz, azok lassan énekelni kezdtek valami dallamtalan dalt. A kisgyerekek homokot dobáltak rá, az idősebbek meghajtották a fejüket. _Mi folyik itt?_ Behunyta a szemeit és igyekezet az orrán venni levegőt, hogy ne menjen homok se a szájába sem a szemébe. Pár métert tett meg így, mikor érezte, hogy elengedik a haját. Megkönnyebbülten fellélegzett, és óvatosan kinyitotta a szemeit. A sámán előtt állt, mellette egy férfi. Pontosabban fiú… vagy férfi… vagy fiú… nehéz lett volna megmondani, mivel Hajnalpír válláig sem ért. Fekete haját a feje tetején teljesen leborotválták, csak két oldalt hagyták meg. Orrából egy karika állt ki és az egész testét fekete, festtet minták ékesítették. Ráemelte a tekintetét, majd rámosolygott. De bár ne tette volna. Elől legalább három foga hiányzott, a többi vagy fekete volt vagy sárga. Hajnalpír öklendezni kezdett. Az illata sem volt épp megnyerő.

A sámán természetellenes hangon megszólalt, mire az emberek abba hagyták az „éneklést" és Hajnalpír számára értelmetlen nyelven szónokolni kezdett. Hasonlított arra, ahogy a nő beszélt hozzá. _Sámán, előtte két ember különböző nemből, emberek, díszes ruha…ugye nem? Jajj, nekem…EZ EGY ESKÜVŐ! Az enyém!_ Hajnalpír a szája elé kapta volna a kezét, ha az apró termetű férfi nem fogja meg és nem áll vele szembe. _És az övé?!_Akárkik mentették meg, jó nagy árat kértek cserébe.

_Nem fogok hozzámenni egy vadidegen törpéhez!_Hajnalpír kirántotta a kezét a férfiú kezéből és futásnak eredt… volna. Ahogy megfordult hirtelen az összes embernek fegyver került a kezébe. Volt, aki íjat feszített, volt, aki kardot szegezett. És mind felé irányult. Még a kövér nő is szerzet valahonnan egy dárdát. A hegye alig pár centire volt a lány torkától. Hajnalpír pár másodpercig döbbenten nézett körbe. Mindenki dühösen nézett rá, még a sámán is elhallgatott. Nyelt egy nagyot, majd felnevetett és megvonta a vállát.

- Ó, ugye nem vettétek komolyan, hogy el akarok menekülni? – Játékosan forgatta a szemét, mintha az egész csak egy vicc lett volna.

- Ez nálunk egy hagyomány. Egy tréfa, amivel a mennyasszony azt teszteli, hogy a vőlegény tényleg el akarja-e venni. Csak egy tréfa. – Felemelt kezekkel, lassan visszahátrált oda, ahonnan az előbb megpróbált meglógni. A fegyverek még mindig felé irányultak. Vagy nem értették, amit mond, vagy nem voltak valami vicces népség.

- Mi, Napfény- szigetiek, eléggé tréfásak vagyunk. – Megvonta a vállát és megragadta a leendő férje kezét. Az meg sem mozdult, mintha nem lett volna ideje felfogni mi történt.

- Csak essünk már túl rajta! – Morogta az orra alatt Hajnalpír és igyekezett nem levegőt venni. Máskülönben biztos megfullad a férjének szánt törpe szagától. A sámán folytatta a beszédét, de a fegyverek maradtak. Nem akarták kockáztatni, hogy meglóg a mennyasszony.

Hajnalpír lehunyta a szemét. _Akkor inkább fagytam volna meg. _

A sámán még elmondott pár mondatott, majd összecsapta a tenyerét.

- Méjótá!

Hajnalpír érezte, ahogy valaki megragadja a köpenyének zsinórját és megrántja. Ahogy a lány lehajolt az apró férfiú az ajkára tapasztotta a száját. Hajnalpír szeme a duplájára dagadt. Eret előtt senki sem csókolta meg. És az övé nem volt ilyen undorítóan nyálas, büdös és visszataszító. Olyan volt, mintha az ártatlanságát vették volna el. A pár másodpercig tartó rémálom után az emberek éljenezni kezdtek. Legalábbis Hajnalpír úgy gondolta, hogy ezt jeleni az, hogy „léj!". Újdonsült majdnem-férje megragadta a kezét és végigvezette a „léjezős" ember-folyósón. Újra előkerült a homok, és a kisgyerekek nem is spóroltak vele. A kövér nő ott lépdelt mögöttük, Hajnalpírnek nem kellett hátranéznie ahhoz, hogy tudja: a lándzsát még mindig rászegezte. Mosolyt erőltetett az arcára. Ez majdnem ugyanaz volt, mintha Saskaromhoz adták volna hozzá. Csak ott nem húzták volna a hajánál fogva és nem kényszerítették volna fegyverekkel. Akkor ott lettek volna a szülei, és a népe. Értette volna a sámán szónoklatát és nem kellett volna lehajolnia ahhoz, hogy megcsókolja a vőlegényét. De mindent összevetve az is majdnem ilyen borzalmas lett volna.

Ahogy az emberek között haladt a lány folyamatosan mosolygott és bólogatott. A házasság nem teljesül a nászéjszakáig, tehát addig van ideje meglógni anélkül, hogy az istenek elátkoznák házasságtörés miatt. Ha eleget iszik a nép, fel sem fog tűnni nekik, hogy elszökik az est második legfontosabb embere. Az első, természetesen, a sámán volt.

Végigsétálva a falun egy újabb térre érkeztek. Hosszú asztalok sora ölelte körbe a nagyra rakott tüzet. Az asztalokon ételek sokasága várt arra, hogy elfogyasszák. Az ifjú pár a leghosszabb asztal közepén foglalt helyet. Mikor ők leültek, mindenki más is helyet foglalt. Kezdetét vette a lakoma.

Hajnalpír óvatosan eszegetett az ételekből, miközben nem volt rest mindig újratölteni a törpe „férjének" poharát sörrel és borral. Amelyik épp közelebb volt. A férfiú sokszor neki is töltött, koccintás után, viszont, mikor ő ivott, a lány gyorsan kiöntötte a földre az italt. A Napfény-szigeti lagzikból tudta, hogy jobban fut az ember, ha józan. Az arca már fájt az erőltetett mosolygástól. És még fázott is. Ez elég abszurdul hangozhatott, mivel egy hatalmas máglya égett közvetlen előtte, de Hajnalpír egész életét egy topban és egy szoknyában élte le. A Napfény-szigetet nem tréfából hívták Napfény-szigetnek. Fogvacogva húzta összébb magát. Mégis mennyi alkohol kell ennek a népségnek, hogy fetrengjen a földön? A hangulat már sokkal gördülékenyebb volt, de még mindig észrevették volna.

Hirtelen érezte, ahogy egy vastag köpeny a hátára simul. Oldalra kapta a fejét. A régi köpenye volt, amit még Erettől kapott. Felpillantott. A kövér nő megveregette a vállát, majd eltűnt a tömegben. Hajnalpírnek ideje sem volt megköszöni. Kissé megkönnyebbülten burkolózott bele a ruhadarabba. Mintha csak kapott volna egy kis darabot Eretből.

Órákon át ült és várta a megfelelő alkalmat. Próbált már eliszkolni, de még azelőtt meghiúsították a tervét, hogy felállhatott volna. Még az ősrégi, de mindig beváló „ki kell mennem a mosdóba" trükk sem jött be. Undorodva felhúzta az orrát. _Ennyi alkohol után más emberek már önként ugranának a tűzbe azt ordítva, hogy „sárkány vagyok"._A máglya már tábortűzzé csökkentette magát, de még mindig beterítette a fényével az ünneplőket. Hajnalpír némán nézte, ahogy táncolnak a lángjai a tűzgödörben. Ha ő is tűz lenne, felemésztené az összes ellenségét. Elszabadulna és elpusztítaná ezt az egész barlang alatti kócerájt. Megkeresné Dragot és megsemmisítené az egész flottáját. Visszamenne a szigetére és felolvasztaná a jégtüskéket. De ő csak egy fiatal lány volt, akit megfosztottak mindentől és mindenkitől, ami és aki fontos volt a számára.

Hirtelen a kövér nő megragadta a vállait és felemelte a székből. A törpe rájuk nézett és legyintett egyet.

- Singeng á ténca! – Kiáltott mire az egész vendégsereg „léjezni kezdett. Hajnalpírt egy könnyed mozdulattal a magasba emelte a nő és áttette az asztal túloldalára, a tűz mellé. Hajnalpír megszeppenve körbenézett. _Mit akarnak? _Két asztal szétnyílt és félmeztelen férfiak jelentek meg különböző hangszerekkel a kezükben. Elhelyezkedtek az egyik sarokban. Hajnalpír óvatosan hátrébb lépett. Nem szeretett a figyelem középpontjában lenni. Ahogy a zenészek zenélni kezdtek táncosnők szökkentek be mellé a tűzhöz. Ruhájuk hasonlított a Napfény-szigeti kultúrához. Top és szoknya volt rajtuk, ékszerekkel díszítve, amik csörömpöltek, ahogy táncoltak. Kettő mellé lépet és míg az egyik elvágta a köteleket a kezén a másik levette mind a két köpenyét és a székéhez hajította. Megragadták a kezét és magával húzták.

- Singeng á ténca! – Kiáltott rá az egyik és rázni kezdte a csípőjét. Hatan lehettek és mindegyik táncolt körülötte. Volt, aki felugrott a levegő és megpördült, volt, aki kézre állt és úgy lépdelt. Többen rázták a csípőjüket vagy a vállukat. Csak ő áll mozdulatlanul, középen. Hallotta, ahogy az emberek elégedetten tapsolnak és fütyülnek a táncosoknak. A lány, aki kioldozta, mellé lépet és ismét megszólalt.

- Singeng á ténca! – Megragadta a vállait és megrázta, majd rábökött a torkára.

- Énekeljek és táncoljak? – Hajnalpír megpróbálta túlordítani a tömeget. A lány mosolyogva bólintott, bár Hajnalpír kételkedett abban, hogy értette volna, mit mond.

Idegesen nyelt egyet. Az édesanyja szerint kifejezetten szép hangja volt. Itt pedig azt énekel, amit akar, úgysem értik.

_Megmásztam már sok hegyet_

A hangja halk volt és egy kicsit remegett. A táncosok és a zenészek abbahagyták, amit csináltak, ahogy észrevették, hogy megszólalt. Még az ünneplő emberek is lehalkultak. Hajnalpír sóhajtott.

_Szembe úsztam a sodrással_

Az emberek most már teljesen lehalkultak. Mindenki őt nézte. Csak a zenészek próbálták megtalálni a dallamot a hangszereiken.

_Napokig nem aludtam még inni sem ittam_

_Mindent kibírtam_

_Mosolygós álarcot tettem fel_

_Elrejtve azt, mai valójában vagyok_

_Ezt mind meg tudom ismételni_

_A hátamon tartom a világot_

Lassan megindult, az asztalok előtt sétált, miközben a tűzbe meredt. Ezt a dalt a nagyanyja énekelte mindig, miután elveszette a férjét. A dallama fülbemászó volt, Hajnalpír annyit hallotta, mikor az idős hölgy vigyázott rá, hogy kívülről megtanulta.

_De összeroppantam, mikor elvesztettelek_

_Összeroppantam, mikor már nem voltál velem._

_Az illatod, az emléked, eddig erősebbé tette, de most csak összeroppant_

_És csak sírok_

A zenések végre meg találták a ritmust és halkan játszani kezdtek Hajnalpírhez igazodva. Ő csak tovább lépdelt. Nem nézett senkire, csak a tüzet figyelte.

_Leestem a hegyről_

_Sziklának csapott a sodrás_

_Álomba sírtam magam_

_Az alkohol volt a társam_

_Ez mind megtörtént_

_Maga alá temetett a világ_

Úgy érzet, a dal visszarepíti abba a kis erdő széli kunyhóba, ahol annyit játszott. Ősz nagyanyja a karosszékében ült és ezt a dalt énekelte halkan. Hajnalpír értetlenül nézte, hogy folynak a könnyek az arcán. Miért sírt? Mikor apró kis lábaival odacsoszogott hozzá és megrángatta a szoknyája szélét az idős asszony mindig rámosolygott és az ölébe emelte.

- Miért sírsz?

- Nem sírok Hajnalka. Ezek csak folyékony emlékek, amiket az ember félig meddig el akar engedni, de közben olyan szorosan öleli magához, mint a testünket a bőrünk.

A táncosok lassan táncolni kezdtek a dal ritmusára. Hajnalpír tudta, hogy mindjárt vége a dalnak. Már csak az utolsó refrén volt.

_Mert te voltál a világ jobbik fele_

_Aki segített tartani minden súlyt_

_Sziklavár, ez voltam én, ami rendíthetetlenül állt_

_Most csak egy lány_

_Megtört lány_

A hangja zengett a barlangban, visszaverődött a falakról és még sokáig visszhangzott. Az emberek tapsoltak és fütyültek. Talán azt hitték, hogy valami vidám dologról énekelt. Csak Hajnalpír tört meg belül egy kicsit. Sosem érzet át annyira ezt a dalt, mint most. Szinte érezte a vállain a súlyt, ahogy a világ ránehezedik. A táncosok odaléptek hozzá, elismerően megveregették a vállát és az asztala elé vezették. Hajnalpír érezte, ahogy az erős karok a hóna alá nyúlnak és átemelik az asztal felett. Kábultan leült a helyére és felvette a köpenyeit. Alig figyelt arra, hogy a zenészek új dalba fogtak és a táncosok újra rázni kezdték. Elmerült az emlékeiben.

Rémülten felsikoltott és a nyakához kapta a kezét, mikor érzet, hogy valami nedves végigsiklik rajta. _Meg…megnyalt!?_Szemei tágra nyíltak és levegő után kapkodott. Úgy meredt a mellette ülő majdnem-férjére mint egy szörnyre. _Miért nyalt meg?_A gyomorforgatóan nyálas érzés még ott bizserget a nyakán. A férfiú hangosan felnevetett a lány reakcióján, majd valamit odasúgott a mellette ülőnek. Mind a ketten ránéztek, majd újra felnevettek. _Ő most…kigúnyolt?_Hajnalpír ökölbe szorította a kezét. Sok mindent elviselt, de ha gúnyolták, azt nem.

A terem elhallgatott, ahogy a pofon a férfiú arcán csattant. Hajnalpír lassan leengedte a kezét. Másik kezét még mindig a nyakán tartotta. Az emberek döbbenten fordultak feléjük. A lány hallotta, ahogy csörömpölve leesik egy pohár. _Oké, lehet, hogy ez nem volt épp a legjobb ötletem._A férfiú az arcára tette a kezét, ahol Hajnalpír pofonja érte. Lassan az egész feje vörössé vált, kapkodva vette a levegőt.

- WELIN! – Visította, mintha csak üldöznék. Megragadta Hajnalpír kezét és felrántotta. Ő maga felállt a székére, hogy fölé kerekedjen. Hangja olyan vékony volt akár egy kislányé. _Nem csoda, hogy eddig nem szólalt meg._A lány kétségbeesve összevonta a szemöldökét. Vajon hogy mondják őrült-népség nyelven, hogy „sajnálom"? A törpe férfi újra felvisított, nyállal terítve be Hajnalpír arcát.

- WELIN!

Hajnalpír érezte, ahogy két erős kar ismét megragadja és elhúzza a majdnem-férjétől. A törpe feje már vérvörös volt és rá mutogatva folyamatosan a „welin" szót visítozta.

- Sajnálom! – Hajnalpír megpróbálta túlordítani. A kővé vált vendégsereg is életre kelt, és ők is mondogatni kezdték a férfiú utána szót.

- Welin! Welin! Welin!

- Ne! Várjatok! – A lány rúgkapálni kezdett. A két férfi viszont, akik megragadták, erősebbek voltak. Az emberek utat adtak nekik. A táncosok rémülten szaladtak el a házak irányába, nyomukban a zenészekkel. A két férfi megállította Hajnalpírt nem sokkal a tűzgödör előtt. A kövér nő hirtelen megjelent egy hatalmas üsttel. _Ne!_ Az üst akkora volt, hogy teljesen befedte az alja a tűzgödröt. A nő rátette majd elégedetten ütötte össze a kezét. Szemei szikrákat szórtak, mikor ránézett. Pár másodpercig csend volt, csak a szapora lélegzeteket lehetett hallani. A törpe majdnem-férje végül megadta a parancsot.

- Welin!

A két katona felemelte a vadul kapálózó Hajnalpírt és az üst fölé emelték. A lány megvette a lábait a kondér szélén, miközben folyamatosan sikoltozott.

- Ne! Ne! Kérlek! Jó leszek, engedelmes leszek! Ne főzz meg élve! Sajnálom! Érted? SAJNÁLOM! – szemeiből folyni kezdett a könny. Hallotta, ahogy sokan még a „welin-t" ismétlik, mások a kínján nevettek. A nő megragadta a lábait és összezárta őket. Hajnalpír hiába rángatózott, a két férfi belenyomta az üstbe. Az aljában ülve érzete, hogy az máris felmelegedett.

- Kérlek… - Már csak suttogás jött ki a torkán. Az üst szájából látta, ahogy a nő megrázza a fejét, majd lassan ráteszi az üstre a fedelét.

* * *

A dal, amit Hajnalpír énekel a "Human"-ra íródott (Christina Perri) pontosabban annak a dallamára. Persze nem igazán jön ki ritmikailag, de én arra képzeltem el. :) Én írtam a szöveget, kicsit merítve az eredeti dalszövegből is.


	7. Már megint te!

- Engedjenek ki! – Hajnalpír éppen elfért térdelve az üstben. Megpróbálta felnyitni a tetejét, de azt vagy lekötözték… vagy ráült a kövér nő. Odabent a helyzet kezdett forrósodni, az üst alja már égette a lány bőrét. Mégis mennyi idő, mire elfogy idebent a levegő? Kisebbeket kéne lélegeznie. _Inkább szaggattak volna szét a sárkányok._ Már elviselhetetlen súlyként érzett magán minden ruhát. Szakadt róla a víz.

- Elevenen meg akarsz főzni? – Kapkodva rángatta le magáról először a két köpenyt majd a szoknyát is. Úgy igazította őket, hogy közé és az üst közé kerüljenek, hátha így nem égeti majd a bőrét. _Rendben. Nyugodj meg! Gondolkozz! Csak van valami, amivel kijuthatok innen! _ Kézfejével megtörölte a homlokát. Akár egy katlan, ami egyre melegebb lesz. Már a légzés is nehéz volt. Hajnalpír nem tudta, hogy ez annak a jele-e, hogy fogy a levegő, vagy csak a meleg teszi. _Ez nem tréfa! Innen tényleg semmi esélyem. _Csüggedten rogyott le a köpenyére. Megfogta a ruhadarab egyik sarkát és az arcához emelte. Sötétbarna szőrből készült, legalább egy ujjnyi hosszúakból. Durva volt a tapintása is. De a belsejét nem bőr borította, mint a legtöbbnél, hanem ott is ugyanaz a szőr csak kisebbre vágva. Így jobb szolgálatot tett, ha arról volt szó, hogy felmelegítse az embert. Ráadásul Erettől kapta. Ez mindennél fontosabb volt. Gyorsan letörölte vele a könnyeit. Vagy izzadság volt? Már nem bírta megkülönböztetni. Odakintről folytatták az ünneplést, mintha csak megfeledkeztek volna arról, hogy ő itt bent van. Megpróbálta megint felemelni a fedőt. Még mindig nem mozdult. Remény vesztve hullatta az ölébe a kezét. Nem volt több dobása. Minden kártyát kijátszott. 19 év boldogságot kapott a családjával és egy hetet Erettel. Talán az istenek mindössze ennyit tartogattak neki az életből. De akkor miért nem halhat meg álmában? Miért kell neki megfőnie? Ennél még a megfagyás is jobb volt. A légzés már fizikai fájdalmat okozott neki, szinte fojtogatta a meleg. A szemhéja nehézzé vált, alig bírta már nyitva tartani. De miért is küzdött még? Miért nem hagyja, hogy megtörténjen, aminek meg kell? Feljebb igazította a köpenye szélét az üst oldalán és magzati pózba lefeküdt a kondér aljába. Átölelte a lábait és lehunyta a szemét. Jöjjön, aminek jönnie kell. Majd hallgatja a kinti mulatságot, tökéletes altató dal lesz. Mélyet sóhajtott, talán az utolsót. Majd… csend. Hajnalpír értetlenül felült. Mi folyik itt? Miért nem hallja az ünneplést? Miért volt néma csend?

Újra felnyúlt a tetőhöz és megnyomta. Még mindig nem mozdult. Eddig volt benne egy kis remény, hogy egyszer csak kinyitják a tetőt és kiveszik, de ez a remény most szertefoszlott. _Itt hagytak? _Hajnalpír érezte, ahogy lassan pánikba esik. Tényleg meg fog halni. Itt hagyták megfőni, meghalni. A lány megtörölte az arcát a kézfejével és dörömbölni kezdett az üst oldalán. A hang elviselhetetlen visszhangot vert a kondérba, de Hajnalpír nem törődött vele.

- Valaki!? Segítség!

El sem akarta hinni, mikor hallotta, hogy megnyikorog a fedél. Hajnalpír félve kidugta a fejét az üstből. _Lehet, hogy csapda._ A kinti hideg levegő késként hasította végig a bőrét, de nem érdekelte. Egy lelket sem látott sehol. A székek mind üresek volta, pár felborult, italok és ételek maradéka hevert minden felé. Hajnalpír lenyúlt az üst aljába a holmiáért, majd újra felegyenesedett.

- Szia!

Hajnalpír a rémülettől úgy hátraugrott, hogy az üst kibillent az egyensúlyából és vele együtt az oldalára dőlt. Nyöszörögve kievickélt a kondérból és leporolva magát felállt. Egy kisfiú állt előtte, talán tíz éves lehetett. Vézna volt, szőke hajú, és szeplős. Hajnalpír még sosem látott ilyen párosítást. Hirtelen leeset neki, hogy nincs rajta szoknya, így gyorsan a teste elé kapta a kezében tartott kettő köpenyt és a szoknyát. Érzete, ahogy az arca vörössé válik. _Ugyan már, ez csak egy kisfiú! _Mégis jobbnak látta, nem mutogatni magát. A fiú rámosolygott.

- Szia! – Ismételte meg önmagát.

- Öm… szia? – Hajnalpír az üst mögé botorkált és leguggolt. Vissza kell magára rángatni a ruhákat, hacsak nem akar meghalni a hirtelen hőmérséklet változástól. Az egész teste vizes volt az izzadságtól, és nagyon nem eset jól neki a kinti idő. Nem akart megbetegedni.

- Hol vannak a többiek? – _Nem mintha baj lenne, hogy eltűntek. _A kisfiú a barlang mélyébe mutatott.

- Menni megölni nagy sárkány. De nagy sárkány nincs. Alvin menni és zajt csapni, hogy kiszabadítani téged tudni. – A kisfiú, ezek szerint Alvin, büszkén kihúzta magát és a sarkáról a lábujjára billeget. Hajnalpír végre felhúzta a szoknyát, bár arra azért kíváncsi lett volna, hogy a kövér nő hogy adta rá, úgy hogy még fel sem ébredt rá. _Biztos rám varrta. Kinézem belőle._

- Te segítesz nekem? –Hajnalpír alig akart hinni a fülének. Egy kisfiú menti meg? Alvin széles mosollyal az arcán bólintott.

- És hogyhogy beszéled a nyelvemet?

- Anya lenni olyan, mint te. Idehurcolni, kényszeríteni házasság. De ő nem pofozni vőlegényt. Ő tanítani titok. Apa nem szeretni, ha beszélni nyelv. – Alvinnak hirtelen sokkal fontosabb lett a szőrmés csizmájának a hegye mindennél. Hajnalpír a vállára kanyarította mind a két köpenyét és letérdelve a kisfiú vállaira tette a kezét.

- Köszönöm, Alvin, hogy kimentettél. Ha nem jössz, már megsültem volna. Azt is megmutatod, hol szökhetek meg? – Gyengéden a kisfiúra mosolygott, mire az lelkesen bólogatott. Szó nélkül futásnak eredt, Hajnalpír pedig követte. Végigfutottak a falu utcáin. Egy lélek sem volt ott rajtuk kívül. Egy kis házhoz érve Alvin felszökkent a lépcsőn és befutott az ajtón. Mielőtt még eltűnt volna szem elől, visszafordult Hajnalpírhez.

- Sietni! – mondta, majd bement a házba. A lány óvatosan kinyitotta az ajtót. A ház nagyon egyszerű volt. Mindössze két helyiségből állt; egy konyhából és egy hálóból. Ruhák és játékok hevertek szanaszét, a nagy, két személyes ágyon pedig úgy állt az ágynemű, mintha csak most másztak volna ki belőle.

- Sietni! – Alvin felé integetett a konyha irányából. Hajnalpír kérdő tekintettel sétált oda mellé. A kisfiú kinyitott egy kemencét és belemutatott.

- Kémény menni barlang fölé. Járat elég széles neked. Alvin mindig használni ezt a járat. Lenni kötél fentről lógni a kéményben. Te kimászni és nem venni észre senki.

Hajnalpír gyanakodva szemlélte meg a kemencét. Mi van, ha ez csapda? Ha a járat nem is elég széles neki? Ha az egész nagy sárkányos dolog csak átverés és a törpe férfi és az egész ünneplő sereg ott fogja várni a kijáratnál? De nem volt más esélye. Vagy ez, vagy szépen megvárja, míg visszadugják az üstbe. Hajnalpír sóhajtva a kisfiú felé fordult.

- Biztos nincs másik kiút?

Alvin határozottan megrázta a fejét.

- Nem lenni olyan, ahol nem venni észre téged férj.

Hajnalpír az ajkába harapott. Nem tolerálta a szűk helyeket valami jól. És ez nagyon szűknek nézett ki. _Képes vagy rá! Ne felejtsd el, hogy ki vagy! _Mély levegőt vett, majd elkezdett bemászni a kemence száján. Most nagyon hálás volt az isteneknek, hogy kicsit adtak belőle. Mikor megakadt a csípőjénél Alvin tolni kezdte hátulról. Hajnalpír kiköpött a szájából egy adag hamut miközben a fejére folyamatosan szóródott valami. A lány csak reménykedni mert, hogy hamu az is. A vállai már a kéménynél voltak.

- Oké, most vigyázz! – Kiáltott ki Alvinak, mikor elkezdett testhelyzetet váltani. Hasról hanyatt feküdt a kemencébe és a kéménybe húzva magát felült. A lábfején kívül már semmi sem látszottak ki a kemencéből. Odabent csak a kémény tetejéről szűrődött be valami fény, főleg most, hogy Hajnalpír szinte teljesen eltakarta a bejáratot. Igyekezett keveset lélegezni. A levegő nem volt épp frissnek nevezhető. Érezte, ahogy lassan megüli az agyát a szokásos pánik, mikor szűk helyen volt.

- Jól lenni? – Alvin óvatosan bekukucskált. Hajnalpír a szája elé szorította a kezét és úgy vett egy mély levegőt. Későn jött rá, hogy a keze is ugyanolyan kormos és piszkos, mint itt minden más.

- Ez egy elég erős szó arra az állapotra, amit most érzek, kishaver, de fogjuk rá, rendben? – Undorodva letörölt az arcáról egy adag pókhálót, amit az idevezető úton szedett össze. Ha innen kijut, nagyon nagy szüksége lesz egy fürdőre. Ennél koszosabb talán csak akkor volt, mikor régen sárcsatát játszott a többi gyerekkel a faluban. A végén rájuk száradt a sár, és két óráig kellet sikálniuk magukat, hogy mind lejöjjön.

Hirtelen érezte, ahogy valami vékony végigsimítja a karját. Rémülten felsikoltott és arrébb kapta a fejét. De a kéményt nem épp arra méretezték, hogy ő megijedjen benne, így erősen belevágta a fejét a falba. Sziszegve dörzsölte a kezével a helyett. Alvin ismét bedugta a fejét.

- Te megtalálni kötél?

Hajnalpír óvatosan oldalra nézett arra a valamire, ami az előbb halálra rémisztette. A halvány fényben is látszott, hogy egy kötél.

- Ó, hogy a kötél. Hamarabb is szólhattál volna, kishaver, hogy mellettem van. – Megragadta mind két kezével és kissé ránehezedett, hogy tesztelje a teher bírását.

- Megkíméltél volna, egy kellemetlen találkozástól a kémény falával. – A kötél erősnek látszott, annyira, hogy biztonságban felmehessen rajta. Erősen megragadta és húzni kezdte magát felfelé.

- Azt hiszem, itt elválnak útjaink, kishaver. Köszönöm a segítséget. Ad át üdvözletem a „férjemnek". – Megkönnyebbült mikor végre két lábbal állt a talajon. Pár másodpercre behunyta a szemét és kifújta a levegőt. Igen, a járat nagyon szűk volt. Igen, meg volt az esélye, hogy ez egy csapda. De most már nem látott sok esélyt arra, hogy vissza tudna mászni. És a pánikrohama is egyre jobban fenyegette. Erősen megragadta a kötelet és felhúzta magát. Megtette az első lépést.

Öt perce mászhatott mikor elért a közepéig. A könyökét és a térdét mindig beverte a falba, a szoknyája és a köpenyei pedig folyamatosan útban voltak. De legalább jól haladt. Most állt meg először egy kicsit szusszanni. A pánik, ami mindig a hatalmába keríti, ha szűk helyen volt, még ott kísértett az agyában. Hajnalpír megpróbált csakis kizárólag arra koncentrálni, hogy másszon.

Hirtelen kiáltozásra lett figyelmes. Hangos beszélgetés. Alvin hangja, ahogy vitatkozik valakivel. Egy női hanggal. Hajnalpír nem mert lélegezni. Alvin elárulta volna?

- Alvin, drágám, fázom, szeretnék begyújtani!

Hajnalpír egyszerre könnyebbült meg és esett pánikba. Ez az ő nyelve volt, tehát biztos, hogy a kishaver anyja ért haza. A rossz hír, hogy be akart gyújtani. A kemencébe. _Ó, magasságos Thor!_ Hajnalpír újra mászni kezdett, ezúttal kissé intenzívebben, mint az előtt.

- Mama, ne! Takarózni be, ha fázni!

A lány hallotta, ahogy valaki fahasábokat dobál be a kemencébe. _Odin most segíts!_

- Kicsikém, attól, hogy én betakarózom a ház nem lesz meleg. Apád is mindjárt hazaér. Lefogadom, hogy nem hagyná ki az áfonyás pitémet. Még akkor sem, ha megszökött Svend menyasszonya. Biztos valami sámán ivadék, hogy kibírt szökni az üstből.

_Még hogy sámán ivadék. Én? Inkább a fia. _Hajnalpírnek ügyelnie kellett, hogy ne nagyon érjen a falhoz, nehogy hulljon róla valami, ami felkeltheti Alvin édesanyjának a figyelmét. Mikor véletlen nekiütődött a könyöke, az ajkába harapott. _Csak semmi jel, arra hogy itt vagyok fent. _Hallotta két kovakő jellegzetes összeütődésének hangját. Nyelt egyet. Kifüstölik. Aztán halk sikoltás és kisfiús nevetés szivárgott be a kéménybe.

- Alvin, azonnal ad vissza a kovaköveket! Ne legyél engedetlen! – A nő hangja egyre távolabb került, Hajnalpír pedig megkönnyebbülten kifújta a levegőt. _Egy életre leköteleztél, kishaver. _

Pár perc múlva a feje kibukkant a kémény lyukán. Odakint már estefelé járt. Nehézkesen kimászott majd mélyet szippantott a friss levegőből.

- Ezaz! Végre! – Örömittasan felugrott és a levegőbe csapott az öklével. Nevetve végignézett magán. A ruhájának az eredeti színét már nem lehetett volna megmondani. Az egész testére korom és pókháló réteg ragadt. _Találnom kell valahol egy helyett ahol megfürödhetek._

Az egész szigetet hó lepte be, Hajnalpír látta a tengert és a jégtábla mozaikokat. A lány nagyon ritkán látott havat ezelőtt, így most igyekezett betelni a szikrázó látványával. Megindult a közeli erdő felé a rétről, ahol addig állt. Nem akart nagyon szem előtt lenni, ha a „férje" itt is keresné. Míg a réten térdig ért a hó a nagy fenyves erdőben épp csak bokáig. Hajnalpír, ha másért nem is, de a ruhájáért hálás volt ennek a fura törzsnek. A szőrme csizma kitűnő választás volt.

Az erdőben lépkedve elgondolkodott azon, hogy mi minden történt vele, alig egy hét alatt. Egész életében nem élt át annyi kalandot, mint az elmúlt napokban, még ha azok nem is voltak kellemesek. A gondolatra viszont rögtön Eret jutott az eszébe. Mikor utoljára látta, a férfi épp békésen aludt mellette. Hajnalpírnek rá kellett jönnie, hogy szinte sosem látta az előtt aludni. Mindig ő volt az, aki hamarabb elaludt és később is ébredt. Egyszer fordult elő, hogy éjszaka felébredt a kabinban, miközben Eret ép húzta a sárkánybőrt. A kis ablakon bevilágított a Hold a férfi pedig háttal feküdt neki. Akkor még nem izgatta a dolog. Most viszont mindent megtett volna, hogy ott legyen mellette.

Elgondolkozva lépet át egy kidőlt fát egy kis tisztás szélén, mikor a talaj hirtelen kicsúszott a lába alól. Hajnalpír rémülten felsikoltott, ahogy a háló maga köré ölelte, és felrántotta, legalább két méterre a föld fölé. _Egy csapda?_

- Hát ilyen nincs! – A kezébe temette az arcát, majd kisimította a szemébe hulló tincseket. Ilyen egyszerűen nincs! A háló lassan lengett a levegőben, akár egy óriás hinta. Hajnalpír bal lába kilógott az egyik lyukon, a másik behajlítva pihent mellette. Kezeivel megragadta az őt körül ölelő fonott kötelet.

Három férfi lépett elő a fák közül. Egy kövér, egy cingár és egy törpe. Ez volt az, ami először feltűnt az embernek. Zöld és barna ruhát viseltek, hátukon tele töltött tegez és íj pihent. Hangosan felnevettek, ahogy meglátták a hálóban. _Most fognak és visszavisznek az esküvőre. Pedig már olyan jól alakult minden._ Hajnalpír csüggedten beletúrt a hajába. Szegény Alvin hiába mentette meg.

- Nézzétek fiúk! Ez aztán a szemrevaló fogás! – A törpe felnevetett és belekönyökölt a kövér combjába. Hajnalpír óvatosan rájuk emelte a tekintetét.

- Ti beszélitek a nyelvet? – Kérdezte óvatosan. Nem akart előre örülni a medve bőrérért. Ezúttal a cingár felelt.

- Még szép, tyúkocska. Ezen a szigeten csak a Barlanglakó törzs beszél halandzsa nyelven.

- Ezek szerint ti nem hozzájuk tartoztok. –Hajnalpír kinyúlt a há ló egyik lyukán és rájuk mutatott. A trió ismét felnevetett.

- Úgy nézünk ki, mint aki most másztak elő egy földalatti lyukból? Nem, tyúkocska. Mi nem tartozunk semmilyen törzshöz. Mi a magunk emberei vagyunk. – A cingár végigmutatott magukon, majd tarkón ütötte a középen álló törpét.

- Ő itt Törpe. Ő ott Hordó. – Rámutatott a kövér férfira. És végül magár.

- Én pedig Cingár vagyok.

_Sosem találtam volna ki. _

- Én…

- Nem kell tudnunk a neved, tyúkocska! Megkeressük a legközelebbi hajót és rárakunk. Nincs szükségünk plusz emberre, főleg nem egy nőre. – A trió a hasukat fogva felnevettek. Hajnalpír dühösen ökölbe szorított a kezét. Vége. Ő ezt nem tűri tovább. Túl sokáig játszotta a jól nevelt kislány szerepét.

- Nem! Nem adsz te oda senkinek! Sőt, most azonnal kioldozol! – Érzete, ahogy az arca egyre vörösebb lesz a dühtől. A trió elhallgatott és rá nézett.

- KIOLDOZOL MOST!

A három férfi összerezzent. Hordó rémülten vett elő egy kést a csizmájából és a háló tartó köteléhez rohant. Egy suhintással levágta, Hajnalpír pedig talpra érkezve leporolta magát. Mikor végzett, dühösen a trióra szegezte a tekintetét. Most mindent ki fog adni magából! Ő nem lesz mások játékszere!

- TALÁN A HOMLOKOMRA VAN ÍRVA, HOGY NESZE, TESSÉK, FOGD ÉS VIDD!? Mert szerintem nem! – Az ujját rázva megindult Cingár felé. Félelmetesebb lehetett, mint egy sárkány, mert a férfi tágra nyílt szemekkel hátrált egészen addig, míg meg nem fogta egy fa törzse. Hajnalpír alig ért fel a válláig, de olyan közel állt hozzá amennyire csak lehetséges volt.

- Először megtámadja a falumat egy félkezű őrült, aki fogott és odaajándékozott az egyik sárkányvadászának. A szüleimet és a népemet minden bizonnyal eladta rabszolgának, a falumat pedig porig rombolta! Beleszerettem a sárkányvadászba, akinek odaadott… - Miközben levegőt vett, Cingár óvatosan közbeszólt.

- Akkor mi volt a baj? – A férfi összébb húzta a nyakát, ahogy Hajnalpír gyilkos tekintettel rámeredt.

- MÉG NEM FEJEZTEM BE! Szóval, mikorra épp beleszerettem a férfiba elrabolt tőle egy túlméretezett, pikkelyes bagoly!

Most Törpe vágott bizonytalanul közbe.

- Egy sárkány?

- Még szép, hogy egy sárkány, miért, mit hittél, hogy egy igazi túlméretezett, pikkelyes bagoly? – Hajnalpír szikrákat szórva fel s alá kezdett sétálni a kis tisztáson. A három férfi rémülten nézett egymásra. Miféle házisárkány akadt a hálójukba?

- Tehát, a sárkány elvitt, de alig repültünk tíz percet, mikor megtámadtak más sárkányok. Végül egy átkozott jégtáblán kötöttem ki, valahol a tenger közepén. Meg mertem volna esküdni arra, hogy halálra fagyok. El is aludtam, de mikor felébredtem egy barlangban voltam egy esküvő kellős közepén! AZ ÉN ESKÜVŐMNEK A KÖZEPÉN! A hajamnál fogva rángattak oda az oltárhoz ahol hozzá kényszerítettek egy félig kopasz, bűzlő törpéhez, akinek hiányoztak a fogai!

Törpe előrébb lépet.

- Hé, vigyázz mit mondasz a törpékre!

- Téged mégis ki kérdezett?! Miután megcsókoltam, mosolyogtam és énekeltem neki egyetlen pofon miatt belevágott egy hatalmas üstbe, hogy elevenen megfőzzön. EGYETLEN POFON MIATT! Ha nincs ott az a kisfiú, az istenekre esküszöm, hogy sikerül neki. Ezek után be kellet másznom egy kemencébe és majdnem kifüstöltek egy kéményből! És mikor azt hihetném, hogy rosszabb már nem lehet, jöttök ti, és máris el akartok adni! Elegem van! – Hajnalpír a karjaival hadonászva leült a kidőlt fa törzsére. A három férfi összenézett. Végül Hordó cammogva megindult és levágta magát a lány mellé. Hajnalpír addigra már halkan szipogott. A férfi hatalmas tenyerét a lány vállára tette. Akár még a feje is elfért volna abban kézben.

- Nincs a homlokodra írva.

Hajnalpír megtörölte a kézfejével az orrát és hálásan rámosolygott. Hordó illet volna ahhoz a kövér nőhöz, akivel a barlangban találkozott. Szinte ugyanolyan testes volt, csak sokkal kedvesebb volt a tekintete. Főleg, hogy kopasz volt és nem volt tele festve az arca.

- Köszönöm.

Erre már Cingár és Törpe is melléjük lépet. Pár percig némán álltak vagy épp ültek egymással szemben. Végül Cingár törte meg a csendet.

- Tudod, tyúkocska, mi sem vagyunk valami szerencsések. Az igazság az, hogy száműzöttek vagyunk. – A férfi nagyot sóhajtva levágta magát a lány mellé. Most hogy így közelebbről látta, Hajnalpír rájött, hogy talán Erettel lehet egy idős. Hordó biztos idősebb volt, ahogy Törpe is, mégis Cingár látszott vezetőnek.

- Nekünk hála, a falunk fele elpusztult egy sárkánytámadásban. Mert féltünk tőlük. Én a tűztől, Törpe magától a sárkányoktól, Hordó meg… hát… ő mindentől fél. Így száműztek minket addig, amíg el nem fogunk egy sárkányt, és nem visszük el a faluba. – Mind a hárman egyszerre felsóhajtottak. Pár percig ismét hallgatásban merültek, még Törpe is leült a földre, velük szembe. Hajnalpír végignézett rajtuk. Hordó ugye kopasz volt, Cingárral ellentétben, akinek hosszú vörös haja lófarokba volt kötve. Törpének egész kicsire le volt vágva, csak egy tincset hagytak meg a füle mögött, befonva.

- Nem ordibált veletek még nő, nem igaz? – Hajnalpír játékosan oldalba bökte Hordót, mire a férfi öblösen felnevetett. Cingár is halkan kuncogott.

- Nem sűrűn. A mi falunkban a nők inkább meghúzták magukat és engedelmeskedtek a férjeiknek vagy az apjuknak. Te viszont… egy igazi harcos vagy, tyúkocska.

- Hajnalpír. – A lány rávillantott egy félmosolyt mire Cingár rákacsintott.

- Maradjunk a tyúkocskánál.

- Éhes vagy? – Hordó nehézkesen felállt, Hajnalpír viszont csak megrázta a fejét.

- Köszönöm, de ettem az esküvőmön. Csak pár kérdésem lenne hozzátok.

A három férfi érdeklődve felvonta a szemöldökét. Hajnalpír mélyet sóhajtott és az ajkába harapott.

- Ismeritek Dragot? Egy sötét bőrű, rasztás alak, akinek a bal karja hiányzik, és sárkánybőr köpenye van. Egy hatalmas seregnek parancsol köztük sárkányoknak is. De főleg egy hatalmas, gigászi méretű sárkánynak, aki jeget lő tűz helyett. Ja, és őrült. – Hajnalpír az ujjaival játszott és lopva a férfiakra nézett. A trió gondolkodva összenézett.

- Azt hiszem, tudjuk, kiről beszélsz. Bár nem tudtunk róla, hogy van egy hatalmas sárkánya. – Cingár gondolkodva dobolt az ujjával az állán. Törpe felállt és elkezdte összeszedni a hálót, amibe Hajnalpír csapdába esett. Hordó visszaült a lány mellé és bágyadt tekintettel meredt a semmibe, mintha elbambult volna. Hajnalpír megnyalta az ajkát. Még mindig kormos volt, de nem törődött vele.

- És tudjátok merre van a tábora?

Cingár felnevetett és gyengéden hátba ütötte.

- Hát hogyne! A sziget túloldalán. Szerencséd, hogy ez a kis földdarab nem éppen nagy. Estére akár ott is lehetsz. – Itt a tekintette hirtelen elhomályosult és mélyen a lány szemeibe nézett.

- De nem ajánlom, hogy odamenj. Nem barátságos üdvözléssel köszöntik az embert. Főleg, ha el akarnak lopni pár sárkányt. – Az emlék hallatán Hordó halkan felszisszent, majd folytatta a semmibe bámulást. Hajnalpír fellelkesült.

- Mindenképp el kell jutnom hozzá! Merre kell mennem? – Hajnalpír felpattant a helyéről és körbenézett. Most az egyszer hasznát látta annak, hogy erre a szigetre került. Cingár mellé lépet és az erdő felé fordított a testét.

- Ha arra elindulsz, pár méter után egy kis ösvényre érsz. Az egyenesen oda vezet, tyúkocska. – Cingár halványan rámosolygott. Hordó és Törpe mellélépett.

- Köszönöm, fiúk. Mindent. Remélem, még találkozunk. – Mosolyogva megindult abba az irányba ahova Cingár mutatta. A három férfi utána intett. Aztán Hajnalpír hirtelen megtorpant és ismét rájuk nézett.

- Majdnem elfelejtettem! Nem tudjátok, hogy van-e itt a közelben meleg vizű forrás?

0

Hajnalpír szaporán lépdelt az ösvényen, amit a trió mutatott neki. Óvatosan elhajolt az belógó ágaktól és könnyedén átugrotta a hó alatt megbúvó gyökereket. Egyik kezével a köpenyét fogta össze, a másikkal felemelte a szoknyáját, hogy ne lépjen rá. Lassan kezdett ritkulni a fenyőerdő. _Már nem lehetek messze._ Boldognak érezte magát. Meg volt az út Dragohoz, és még fürödni is tud. Egyetlen egy tüske volt a szívében. Eret. A férfi hiányát nehezebb volt elviselni most, hogy semmi sem kötötte le a figyelmét.

Mindig is próbálta megtalálni a helyes utat. Amíg Erettel volt, addig a családját hagyta hátra. Most pedig, mikor a szerettei nyomát követte, úgy érezte, hogy elárulta a férfit, akit szeret. Talán, ha megtalálja a szüleit, akkor utána megkeresheti Eretet. Talán. Az apja biztos nem fogja szívelni az ötletet, ahogy azt sem fogja eleinte megérteni, hogy szereti. Ő csak a barbárt fogja látni Eretben, aki elválasztotta a lányától. Még ha nem is ő volt a hibás. Összébb húzta magán a köpenyt. Így egy kicsit olyan érzése támadt, mintha Eret ölelné újra át. _Ezért volt nálunk ritka a szerelem. Olyan élvezet, ami csak a bajt hozz. _Az ő népénél megszokott volt a kényszer házasság. Volt, hogy a pár egészen az esküvőig nem is látta egymást. Akik viszont megtehették, már akkor megbeszélték a házasságot, mikor a kiszemeltek kicsik voltak. Így összeszoktatták őket, még a házasság beteljesülése előtt. A szülei is így házasodtak.

Két fajta szerelem van: ami jön, és ami kialakul. Hajnalpír most az előbbit, a szülei pedig az utóbbit élték meg. És az ő népe az utóbbit támogatta.

Hajnalpír a gondolataiba mélyedve egyszer csak azon kapta magát, hogy nem halad tovább. Egyszerűen… megállt. Értetlenül nézett le a lábaira. Térdig süllyedt valami féle sűrű, fekete sárszerűségbe. _Ó, nagyszerű! _Megpróbálta megemelni a lábait, de azok nem mozdultak. Ráadásul még lejjebb süllyedt. A lány megijedt és körbenézett. A fehér hótakaró helyett nagy foltokban olyan fekete „tócsák" voltak, amibe ő is épp süllyedt. Egy mocsár. És ő belesétált a közepébe.

- Odin szellemére, ez nem lehet! – Megmenekült az esküvőjéről, megmenekült három száműzött férfitól… és erre beleragad egy mocsárba, ahonnan köztudottan nincs menekvés. A legközelebbi stabilnak látszó földdarab legalább három méterre volt tőle, és lassan, de biztosan süllyedt lefelé. Határozottan húzta magába a föld. A sár már a combja felénél tartott. Beszivárgott a csizmájába és átáztatta a szoknyáját. Hajnalpír ismét körül nézett.

- SEGÍTSÉG! – Megpróbált olyan hangosan kiállta, amennyire csak tőle telt. Az sem érdekelte, ha a Barlanglakók találják meg. Majd újra megszökik. Innen viszont nem tud egyedül. Levegő után kapkodva emelte a magasba a kezét, hogy az legalább ne ragadjon bele a mocsárba. Már nem tudta eldönteni, hogy nevessen-e vagy sírjon. Ezen a napon már legalább háromszor volt halál közeli élményben és most még ez is. _Az istenek egyszerűen el akarnak tenni láb alól. De ha egyszer csinálják, akkor csinálják már jól! _

- VALAKI! SEGÍTSÉG! – Pár percig némán hallgatózott majd reflexből dühösen belecsapott a sárba. Mikor rádöbbent mit tett, már késő volt. Mind a két keze beleragadt a mocsárba. Ráadásul már derékig merült benne. Kétségbeesve kapkodta a fejét minden irányba, hátha feltűnik valamiféle segítség. Nem jött.

- Odin szerelmére! Mit vétettem? Ennél rosszabb már nem lehet. – Fáradtan döntötte hátra a fejét és bámulta az eget. Hamarosan be fog sötétedni, ő pedig itt marad egyedül, kiszolgáltatva a mocsárnak, ami hamarosan elnyeli és megfutja. Milyen nagyszerű kilátások.

Lehunyta a szemét. Vajon mi lett volna, ha Drago nem jön a szigetére? Már biztos hozzáadták volna Saskaromhoz. Békésen éldegélne a házukban, csinálná a házimunkát, de persze nem egyedül. Az édesanyja minden nap átjönne, és segíteni neki, és az apja is mindig meglátogatná. Saskarom korán menne, és későn jönne haza, így Hajnalpírnek mindig lenne ideje egy kicsit sétálni az erdőben és íjászkodni. Nyugodt jövő lett volna. Túl nyugodt. De akkor nem ismeri meg Eretet és nem lesz szerelmes. Nem éli át élete leghajmeresztőbb hetét, ami minden bizonnyal az utolsó is lesz.

Érezte, hogy valami az arcára csöppen. Majd újra és újra. Hajnalpír óvatosan kinyitotta a szemét. Az ég elsötétült, hatalmas fekete felhők takarták el. Az eső minden pillanatban egyre sűrűbbé vált.

- Ó, tévedtem. ENNÉL nem lehet rossza… - De még ki sem mondta teljesen, mikor egy villám cikázott át az égen és hatalmas durranással csapódott bele egy fába… egy, Hajnalpírtől alig tíz méterre lévő fába. A mennydörgés szinte vele egy időben érkezett. A lány felsikoltott és behunyta a szemét.

- Értettem, befogom! – Visítozta, remélve, hogy Thor meghallja és nem küld rá még több villámot. A fa, amit a villám eltalált hatalmas fáklyaként lobbant lángra. Recsegve kettétört és a felső része belezuhant a mocsárba. A lángok sziszegve kialudtak, a fadarab pedig lassan merülni kezdett a sárban. Hajnalpír leeset állal figyelte. Ez most egy utalás akart lenni az ő sorsásra? Az ő életének lángja is csak úgy kialszik majd, amikor ellepi a sár, mint annak a fának? Az elejétől sejtette, de így, szimbolikusan látni… enyhén szólva sokkoló volt. A fonat, amit még a kövér nő font neki már szinte teljesen szétjött. A tincsek átáztak és az arcára tapadtak. A nyakán kis csermelyekben fojt le róla az esővíz a pólójára. Már teljesen besötétedett, csak a villámsújtotta fa lángja világította meg a környéket. Hajnalpír lenyalta a szájára folyt esővizet. Valakit szidnia kéne. Úgy illik, nem? Ha az ember bajba kerül, mindig jó valakit szidni, elátkozni, akire rákenjük az egészet. Lehetne Drago. Esetleg a stormcutter. Vagy ami a még jobb… a ronda fogú, „elevenen megfőzlek, mert megsimítottad az arcomat", törpe „férjecskéje".

Mielőtt viszont választhatott volna, hirtelen mozgást hallott a fák közül. Rémülten oda kapta a fejét. _Talán Cingárék._ Az egy áldás lenne. _Vagy a Barlanglakók._ Na, az csak negyed részben lenne áldás. Mégis, az lépet ki a fák közül, akire nem igazán számított.

- Odin szakállára, már megint te?! – Hajnalpír döbbenten nézte, ahogy a hatalmas sárkány átkukucskál a fák fölött és ránéz azokkal a hatalmas sárga szemeivel. A stormcutter felüvöltött, ahogy meglátta, és sietve kilépett a fák közül. Mintha csak őt kereste volna eddig. Leült Hajnalpír elé, a mocsár szélére és oldalra döntötte a fejét. A lány két mennydörgés között hallotta, ahogy dorombol.

- Mit akarsz, felfalni? – Hajnalpír megvonta a vállát, mire ismét süllyedt egy kicsit. Lassan már a melléig eltűnt a mocsárban.

- Mert ha igen, akkor gyorsabb legyen, mint a mocsár általi fulladás, hogy megérje.

A sárkány erre felállt és megrázta magát. Hatalmas, dupla szárnyát kitárta, mintha csak nyújtózkodna, majd olyan közel csúszott a mocsár széléhez, amennyire csak tudott. Bal felső szárnyát lassan felé nyújtotta. A nagy karom a szárnya hajlatánál, ami akkora volt, mint Hajnalpír karja, lassan a hóna alá nyúlt. A lány visszatartott lélegzettel figyelte a műveletet. A sárkány kissé megcsúszott, mire hatalmas farkát az egyik vastagabb fa törzse köré csavarta. Ekkor már a másik szárnyát is oda nyújtotta hozzá és annak a karma is a hóna alá került. Hajnalpír szíve vadul vert a mellkasában, ahogy a sárkány lassan megpróbálta kihúzni. A stormcutter megvetette az alsó szárnyát és a lábát a földön. A fa, amibe a farkával kapaszkodott vészjóslóan megreccsent. Hajnalpír érezte, ahogy a mocsár erősen tartja és megpróbálja visszahúzni a mélybe, de a sárkány erősebb volt. A lány lassan kezdett kiemelkedni a sárból.

- Ezaz! Ne hagyd abba! – Mikor kiszabadultak a kezei, Hajnalpír gyorsan megragadta a sárkány szárnyát, hogy kapaszkodjon valamibe. Az utolsó rántással Hajnalpír lábáról lecsúszott a cipő és kiszabadult. A lendülettől a stormcutter hátraesett, be a fák közé, Hajnalpír pedig a hasán landolt.

- Hűűűha! Te aztán nem vagy semmi! – Hajnalpír ujjongva felült és megsimogatta a sárkány nagy hasát.

- Köszönöm!

A stormcutter ráemelte a tekintetét és újra dorombolni kezdett. A lány úgy érezte, hogy azok a hatalmas szemek szinte könyörögnek, hogy megérintse a pofáját. Óvatosan kinyújtotta a jobb karját és lassan ráhelyezte a sárkány orrára. Mind a ketten lehunyták a szemüket. Hajnalpír mélyet sóhajtott. Talán félreismerte ezt a sárkányt. Egy esélyt mindenképp megérdemel, hiszen megmentette.

- Talán lehetnénk barátok, mint Hablaty és Fogatlan. – Suttogta és óvatosan, nehogy rálépjen a szárnyára, elkezdett lemászni a sárkányról.

- Szóval, mit mondasz? Megmentettél, és még mindig nem ettél meg. Megkockáztathatnánk azt a barátságot, nem gondolod?

A sárkány nehézkesen felállt és lerázta magáról a havat, beterítve ezzel Hajnalpírt. A lány prüszkölve seperte le magáról miközben próbált nem arra koncentrálni, hogy a mezítelen lábát szinte égeti a hó.

- Phfuj, rendben, akkor ezt egy igennek veszem. – Hangosan felnevetett és közelebb lépett az állathoz. Sosem félt a sárkányoktól. Még Drago sárkányát is megsimogatta mikor kiállt a népéért. És ebből a példányból csak úgy áradt a nyugodtság, a kedvesség és a bölcsesség. Megpróbált visszaemlékezni, hogy mit mesélt neki Hablaty a sárkányidomításról. A kézrátételes bizalompróba megvolt… talán egy név nem ártana.

Az eget egy másodpercre beragyogta egy villám. Nem sokkal utána jött a mennydörgés is. Hajnalpír szinte már teljesen elfeledkezett a viharról. Mindene átázott, így az eső már nem zavarta, és az utolsó pár percben fontosabb dolga volt, mint Thor teremtményei.

- Viharfelhő! – Kiáltott fel diadalmasan és óvatosan megsimította a stormcutter szárnyát.

- Mi a véleményed? Tetszik? Viharfelhő.

A sárkány odahajolt hozzá és kedvesen megbökdöste. _Ezt igennek veszem._ Elgondolkodva végignézett magán. Legalább már egy hete nem fürdött, kormos volt és saras. A haja csimbókokba összeállt, gallyak és levelek meredtek ki belőle. Összességében úgy nézett ki, hogy a saját édesanyja sem ismerné fel.

- Nos, Viharfelhő. Hajnalpírnek nagyon nagy szűksége van egy meleg vizű fürdőre.


	8. Találkozások

Viharfelhő elégedetlenül felmordult, mikor beverte a fejét a barlang tetejébe. Úgy látszott nem szereti a szűk helyeket. Ebben hasonlítottak Hajnalpírrel. A lány előtte lépdelt, kezében egy saját készítésű fáklyával. Odakint hóvihar tombolt, a páros alig bírt rátalálni a barlang szájára a sűrű hóesésben. Odabent lerázták magukról a hóréteget, ami rájuk rakódott, majd Vihar tüzével meggyújtottak egy vastagabb botot. A barlangban Hajnalpír kényelmesen elfért, a stormcutternek viszont le kellett hajolnia és összébb húznia magát. Ha nincs kint hóvihar és vérfagyasztó hideg, biztos, hogy nem jön be a lány után. Most viszont itt volt és folyamatos morgással adta tudtára a lánynak, hogy nem tetszik neki a helyzet.

- Nyugodj meg, már nincs sok hátra.

Percek óta sétáltak a sötétben, a fáklya fényében. A trió azt mondta Hajnalpírnek, hogy a barlang végében van a forrás. Ő pedig már hallotta a víz csobogását. Egész éjszaka haladtak, csak néha álltak meg egy kicsit pihenni. Hajnalpír csupasz lábai már érzéketlenné fagytak. A lány úgy érezte, hogy könnyedén levághatnák őket anélkül, hogy ő érezné.

A föld hirtelen eltűnt alóla, ő pedig zuhanni kezdett lefelé a sötétségbe. A fáklya kiesett a kezéből, a sikolya hangosan visszhangzott a barlangban. Alig tartott pár másodpercig a zuhanás és Hajnalpír hangos puffanással érkezett a kemény talajra. A lány fájdalmasan felszisszent, a hátával érkezett először.

Vihar idegesen felüvöltött. A lány hallotta, ahogy fel s alá járkál a szakadék szélén.

- Me… megvagyok! - Óvatosan felevickélt a lábára és körbenézett. A döbbenettől leesett az álla.

- Elkezdhetsz lemászni, Viharfelhő! Meg van a fürdőkád!

Olyan volt, mintha csak egy kisebb vulkánba estek volna. A csúcsos, kör alakú helynek, majdnem az egész alját egy gőzölgő tó borította, aminek a vize a kristály tiszta volt. A csúcs teteje lyukas volt, így beáramlott a felkelő Nap fénye. Még pár hópehely is behullott, de rögtön elolvadt a víz gőzének melegében.

Hajnalpír elkezdte levetni a ruháit és a kis tó partjára tette őket. Mögötte Viharfelhő hangos puffanással leereszkedett és körbenézett. A kis tó mellett volt akkora hely, hogy kényelmesen elférjen, így ő oda cammogott és lefeküdt. Elégedetten kifújta a levegőt, lehunyta a szemét majd dorombolni kezdett. Mintha csak horkolna. Hajnalpír leszedte magáról az utolsó ruhadarabot is és óvatosan beleereszkedett a vízbe. A kis tó apró kavicsokkal volt tele, és nem lehetett mélyebb másfél méternél. A szélén viszont volt egy kis földkiugrás, körbe, mint egy pad. Hajnalpír arra ült rá és a tó szélére hajtotta a fejét. A víz forró volt, de nem elviselhetetlenül.

- Odin szerelmére, Vihar! Ez fantasztikus. - A lány nagy levegőt vett és lemerült a víz alá. A forró víz úgy ölelte körbe, mint az édesanyja régen, vagy mint… Eret. Hajnalpír lágyan beletúrt a hajába és dörzsölni kezdte a fejbőrét. Mikor elfogyott a levegője, felemelkedett és letörölte az arcáról a vizet. Viharfelhő kinyitotta az egyik szemét és ránézett. Hajnalpír játékosan ráfröcskölt egy kis vizet, mire a sárkány mogorván megrázta a fejét. A lány felnevetett. Viharfelhő morcosan prüszkölt, majd újra lehunyta a szemét, de ezúttal kissé elfordította a lánytól. Hajnalpír odaúszott a tó szélére és oldalra döntötte a fejét.

- Csak nem duzzogni fogsz itt nekem? – Újabb adag vizet fröcskölt rá, de Viharfelhő nem mozdult.

- Hát jó, ahogy gondolod. – Hajnalpír beúszott a tó közepére és elkezdte magát megmosni. Mikor a korom és a kosz szinte teljesen eltűnt a bőréről, ismét lemerült a víz alá és beletúrt a hajába.

Több mint fél óráig ázott a forró vízben, kizárva a fejéből minden gondolatot. Mintha a felszálló gőz kitisztította volna a fejét. Lassan kimászott és megragadta az eldobott ruháit. Mind koszos volt, túlságosan is ahhoz, hogy felvegye. Így csak a fehérneműjét vette magára, a többi darabbal ismét a tóhoz lépet és elkezdte megmosni őket. Leguggolt a tó szélére és belenyomta először a köpenyét a vízbe. Halkan dúdolni kezdett. Viharfelhő kinyitotta a szemét és ráemelte a tekintetét. Óvatosan odakúszott a lány mögé, majd egyszerűen meglökte. Hajnalpír sikoltva borult bele a tóba, magával rántva az összes ruháját. Levegő után kapkodva bukott fel a felszínre. Tátott szájjal simította ki a haját az arcából, és a sárkányra nézett. Viharfelhő olyan hangot adott ki, mintha nevetne. Hajnalpír csípőre vágta a kezét és felnevetett.

- Komolyan? Csak mert lefröcsköltelek? Egy csomó időbe telik majd, mire mind megszárad ebben a gőzben. – A vizes ruháit maga után húzva kikecmergett a forró vízből. Viharfelhő támogatóan a kezéhez dugta a fejét, Hajnalpír pedig hálásan rátámaszkodott a sárkány szarvára.

- Nem tudok sokáig haragot tartani, gondolom ezt már észrevetted. – Kedvesen megsimogatta a sárkány pofáját majd a barlang félreesőbb részébe kiterítette a ruháit száradni.

- Ha minden megszárad, elindulunk Dragohoz. - Leült Viharfelhő mellé és a sárkányra dőlt. A sárkány közvetlen a lány teste mellé tette a fejét. Hajnalpír gyengéden simogatni kezdte.

- Minden helyrejön. Tudom.

0

Hajnalpír óvatosan kikukkantott a szikla mögül. Egy hegy alatt a víz akkora barlangot vájt ki, hogy Drago egész flottája elfért alatta. A hajók mind egy kör közepe felé néztek, ahol fenyegetően bugyogott a víz. Kiabálások és sárkányhangok szűrődtek fel oda ahol a páros állt. Hajnalpír megveregette Viharfelhő nyakát majd visszahúzódott a hóval borított szikla mögé. A tervet még az ide vezető úton találta ki és minden megvolt hozzá. Már csak egy szerencsétlen katonát kellett találniuk.

- Maradj itt, Viharfelhő! Állj készen, ha hallod, hogy jövök! – Még utoljára megsimogatta a sárkányt és megindult a tábor felé. Negyedóránként volt őrség, itt a flották felett, ezt már megfigyelte. Most már csak meg kell várnia őket. Hajnalpír megbújt egy hókupac mögött ami közvetlen a járőrök útvonala mellett volt, kezében egy vastag bottal.

Hamarosan meg is jelent egy katona. Majdnem egy magas lehetett Hajnalpírrel, de testesebb. Egy vajszínű, piros mintás tunika volt rajta, kék nadrággal és csizmával. Fejére vastag, szőrmés kapucnit húzott. Kezében egy fejszét tartva a földre szegezte a tekintetét. Hajnalpír mély levegőt vett és szorosabban markolta a botot. Már csak pár lépés és mellé ér. Négy… három… kettő… egy. Mielőtt a katona bármit csinálhatott volna, a lány elé ugrott és rávágott egyet a bottal. A vége vastagabb volt, mint a többi része, akárcsak egy buzogány, így a férfinak épp csak egy nyögés jutott, mielőtt elterült a földön. Hajnalpír örömében felsikoltott volna. Végül is, ez az első férfi, akit leütött. Méghozzá sikeresen. Még ingyen arcátformálást is biztosított neki. Mély levegőt vett és egyik kezével megragadta a férfi kapucniét. Már csak el kell vontatnia Viharfelhőhöz. Összeszorította a fogát és elkezdte húzni a katonát. Nehezebb volt, mint gondolta. Mire az utolsó méterekhez ért, leizzadt és szaporán vette a levegőt. Viharfelhő segített neki a szikla mögé vonszolni a szerencsétlen áldozatot.

- Jól van, Vihar. Sosem vetkőztettem még pasit, de mindent el kell kezdeni egyszer. – A sárkány felé nyújtotta a bunkós botot, az pedig engedelmesen a szájába vette.

- Ha felébredne, csak verd fejbe. – Összedörzsölte a tenyerét és a pirosra fagyott ujjaira lehelt. Egy élmény lesz ebben a hidegben ruhát cserélni.

Fél óra múlva Hajnalpír már teljes sárkányvadász szerelésben állt Viharfelhő előtt. A szerencsétlen katonát betakarták a lány esküvői ruháival. Nem bírták belerángatni. A sárkányvadász ruha, bár hosszra jó volt, szélességre nem igazán. Így a köpenyt, amit Erettől kapott még magára tekerte a ruha alatt. Meleg volt, de legalább kétszer akkorának nézhetett ki, mint valójában. A fejére húzta a kapucnit és a kezébe vette a fejszét. Készen állt.

- Ügyelj rá! – Mutatott az eszméletlen katonára Viharfelhő pedig bólintott. Szájában a bottal leült a vérző arcú, betakart férfi mellé és halkan felmordult. Hajnalpír bólintott, majd hátat fordítva nekik megindult az őrség szokásos ösvényén. Már biztos feltűnt a többi katonának, hogy a szokásos őrség nem jelent meg. Szaporábban vette a lépteit, miközben próbált egy hihető magyarázatot találni a késésére.

- Hé, te!

Hajnalpír megdermedt a férfihang hallatára. A szíve vadul lüktetni kezdett, hirtelen túlságosan meleg volt a ruhája. Egy medvefej köpenyes alak lépett mellé, kezében egy köpő csővel. A lány a földre szegezte a tekintetét és szinte elveszett a kapucnija árnyékában.

- Hol voltál? – Faggatta és mellé lépet. Hajnalpír párszor megköszörülte a torkát.

- Maga alá temetett egy kisebb lavina. Idáig tartott kievickélni alóla. – Megpróbálta olyan férfiassá tenni a hangját amennyire csak tudta. Mégis, érezte, ahogy a férfi gyanakodva végigméri.

- Miért ilyen a hangod, Donar?

_Ó, nagyszerű, szóval, Donarnak hívják!_ Hajnalpír újra megköszörülte a torkát.

– Megfáztam.

A férfi újra végigmérte, majd megragadta a könyökét.

– Gyere, szükség lehet ránk. – Némán lépdeltek egymás mellett pár percig, minden lépéssel egyre közelebb érve a hajókhoz. _Meg kell kérdeznem, gyerünk, menni fog!_

- Öm… mi is történt azokkal az emberekkel, akiket elfogtunk azon a szigeten? – A tekintettét még mindig a földre szegezte. Idegesen nyelt egyet. Ha lebukik, neki annyi.

– Mi történt veled? Tönkre ment a memóriád? – A férfi nevetve belekönyökölt a bordái közé. Hajnalpír felnyögött, hiába tompította a vastag ruha az ütést. Komolyan, a férfiak miért élvezik ezt?

– Valami olyasmi. – Morogta halkan és erősebben markolta a fejsze nyelét. _Ki kell szednem belőle, mielőtt a táborhoz érünk. _Ahogy lassan haladtak lefelé egy lejtőn egy fából tákolt mólószerűséghez értek. A hatalmas hajók között alig volt hely, olyan sok volt belőlük. Hajnalpír idegesen nyelt egyet. Ha sok ember veszi körül, nagyobb az esélye, hogy lebukik. Hirtelen megtorpant és kirántotta a könyökét a férfi kezéből. Az értetlenül nézett rá.

- Neked meg mi bajod van? - Széttárta a karjait, majd lazán visszaengedte maga mellé. Hajnalpír idegesen az ajkába harapott.

- Mé...még el kell intéznem valamit...de...de muszáj megtudnom mi történt velük... a szigetlakókkal... A...Aaron kérte. - Hajnalpír mindig is pocsék hazudozó volt. Hálás volt az isteneknek, hogy a kapucni eltakarja az arca nagy részét, így a férfi nem látta, ahogy elpirul. A férfi gyanakodva végigmérte, és összefonta a mellén a kezeit. Ő már a mólón állt, míg a lány csizmája még mindig a hóba süppedt.

- Ki az az Aaron? - Hangja már nem volt annyira barátságos mint eddig, sokkal inkább gyanakvó. _Thor szakállára, le fogok bukni! _Hajnalpír nyelt egyet. Vajon milyen gyorsan tud futni ez a pasas? Előtte elérné Viharfelhőt? Valami azt súgta neki, hogy a válasz a nem.

- Egy új tag. - _Ó, anyám, ugye ezt a szót szokták használni a férfiak? Vagy nem? Odin segíts, mibe kerültem?_

- Eléggé...elvarázsolt, igen... és... megtetszett neki az egyik lá...nőcske a szigetiek közül. - A tenyere izzadt, az arca égett. Nőcske? Komolyan? Legszívesebben arcon ütötte volna magát.

- És... nem emlékszik, hogy mi lett vele...a nőcskével.

A férfi pár másodpercig némán méregette. Hajnalpír igyekezett lenyugtatni a szívverését és a lélegzetét. Semmi szükség nem volt arra, hogy látszódjon az idegessége.

- Egy nőcske? - A férfi hangja kérkedő volt és kissé gúnyos. Úgy ízlelgette meg a szót, mintha csak egy poén csattanója lenne. Hajnalpír csak biccentett.

- Aki megtetszett ennek az Aaron tagnak. - Megint ugyanúgy mondta ki a lány által használt szót, mint a "nőcskét". Hajnalpír ismét bólintott. Legnagyobb meglepetésére a férfi felnevetett és megvonta a vállát.

- Drago eladta az összeset Gunnar Erikson-nak. Csak azt ne mond, hogy a te Aaron tagod őt sem ismeri. - A férfi erre már a hasát fogva nevetett. A biztonság kedvéért Hajnalpír is eleresztett egy, remélhetőleg férfias kacagást.

A férfi hirtelen abbahagyta nevetést és lassú léptekkel megindult a lány felé. Hajnalpír rémülten hátrálni kezdett, de a lába túlságosan belesüppedt a hóba, így pár pillanat alatt a földön találta magát. Megpróbált mindent elkövetni, hogy az arca ne látszódjon, ahogy a férfi egyre közelebb ért hozzá. Fölé hajolt, áradt a kisugárzásából a gúny és a győzelem. _Rájött! _A lány ereiben megfagyott a vér. Vége, ennyi volt.

- De vajon a mindig felszegett állú Doran most miért csak a csizmája orrát bámulja? - Hajnalpír halál sápadttá válva érezte ahogy a férfi keze megragadja a kapucniját.

- Miért nem néz rá a legjobb barátjára, hogyha az hozzá beszél?

A lány lehunyta a szemét várva, hogy lerántsák róla a leplet. Minden bizonnyal elviszik Dragohoz, aki szintén oda adja ennek a Gunnar Erikson-nak. Abban reménykedni sem mert, hogy visszaadja Eretnek. Érezte, ahogy a kapucni megindul a fejéről...

- Ez meg mi? - A férfi elengedte a kapucniját és körbenézett. Kürtök harsogtak, emberek kiáltoztak, sárkányok üvöltöttek.

- BEHATOLÓK! - Kiáltott valaki a távolból.

A férfi hirtelen megragadta a kezét és felrántotta a földről. A lendülettől a kapucnija könnyedén a vállaira zuhant felfedve az arcát. A férfi olyan közel húzta magához, hogy az arcuk szinte összeért.

- Ezt a csevejt majd később folytatjuk... Hajnalpír, Eret fia Eretnek kis játékszere. - A férfi halkan kuncogott a lánynak pedig a kétszeresére nőttek a szemei. _Emlékszik rám?_

- Most viszont...irány a főhajó. Nézzük meg azokat a behatolókat. - Mondta és visszahúzta Hajnalpír fejére a kapucnit.

0

A férfi, későbbi ordítozásokból kiderült, hogy Assar, egészen a főhajóig vonszolta Hajnalpírt, ott pedig megállította egy sárkánycsapda mellett. Tökéletes rálátás volt Dragora és a hajó fedélzetére. Drago... Hajnalpírnek ökölbe szorult a keze a férfi láttán. Legszívesebben odament volna, hogy visszaadja neki, amit ő tett vele a szigetén. De Assar megragadta a karját és egy kicsit megrázta.

- Maradj itt, amíg vissza nem jövök. Különben megtalállak és olyat teszek veled amit nagyon, de nagyon nem akarsz. - A mondat utolsó részét már a fülébe suttogta. Hajnalpír undorodva elhúzta a száját, ahogy a férfi szőke kecskeszakálla végigsimította az állát. Assar halkan kuncogott ahogy elengedte és eltűnt a csapdák között. Hajnalpír nem volt ostoba. Nem fog tudni meglépni úgy innen, hogy Assar ne venné észre. El kell valamivel terelni a férfi gondolatait. Talán, ha meghozzák a betolakodókat akkor...

- Drago!

Hajnalpír megdermedt. Ez a hang... de az nem lehet... vagy mégis? Előrébb lépet, hogy jobban lássa az érkezőket. És ott volt. Eret, teljes életnagyságban. A lány szívét egyszerre öntött el a megkönnyebbülés és a pánik. Semmire sem vágyott abban a pillanatban jobban, mint arra, hogy most odafuthasson Erethez és átölelhesse. Szerette volna, ha átöleli és egy puszit nyom a feje tetejére. Ha visszamennének a hajóján lévő kabinba, ahol csak ők ketten voltak, elszigetelve a világ ügyes bajos dolgai elől. Annyira akarta, hogy az már fizikai fájdalmat okozott... de nem tehette. Azzal nem csak önmagát, de Eretet is veszélybe sodorná. Ezért csak ökölbe szorította a kezét és tovább figyelte a férfit.

Drago mogorván a sárkányvadász felé fordult. Hajnalpír ekkor vette észre, hogy Eret nem egyedül jött. Öt, megkötözött személy lépdelt mögötte, kettő nő és három férfi. Mellettük két páncélba öltözött sárkány egy szekérnyi sárkányt húzott Drago felé. Mind a kettő félve meghajolt ahogy a parancsolójuk ellépdelt mellettük.

- Mint láthatod meghoztam a szállítmányt. Pont időben. - Eret a sárkányokra mutatott, miközben elhessegette a katonát, aki két kardot szegezett felé. Az egyik sárkány a szekérről hirtelen kiszabadította a fejét és az egyik medvefej köpenyes alakra támadt.

- Hagyjátok! - Szólt rájuk Drago, és mosolyogva a sárkány felé lépdelt. Az elhajtotta maga mellől a katonákat, majd dühösen a félkarú férfira meredt. Hirtelen egy hatalmas tűzcsóvát lehelt rá Drago viszont maga elé rántotta a köpenyét és úgy lépdelt tovább a sárkány felé. Mintha a tűz ott sem lenne. Hajnalpír szemei tágra nyíltak és lélegzet visszafojtva nézte a jelenetet, ahogy Eret és az öt megkötözött személy is. Ahogy a sárkánynak elfogyott a tüze Eret erőltetetten nevetve a melléhez nyúlt. _A sebe_. Elmesélte Hajnalpírnek egyik éjszaka a kabin falának dőlve, hogy hogyan szerezte Dragotól, mikor üres kézzel jelent meg előtte.

A lány idegesen nyelt egyet. Assar egy kissé oldalt állt a sárkányok mögött, miközben meredten bámulta Dragot. _El tudnék szökni... el kell tűnnöm innen!_ De a lábai nem mozdultak. A szíve nehézzé vált, ahogy belegondolt, hogy elhagyja Eretet... megint. Csak most önszántából. Megvárhatta volna, míg végez itt és követhetné. És mikor elég távol került a hajóktól, akkor hirtelen megjelenne és újra együtt lehetnének. De ez képtelenségnek tűnt. Ahogy Eret végez, Assar is felszabadulna, és rögtön elkapná. Hacsak el nem felejti őt addigra. De erre mégis mennyi esély volt? Hisz a nevét is tudta még egy hét után. Most viszont nem figyelt rá.

Eret mondott valamit, amit a lány nem értett, mire az öt megkötözött személy közül egy szőke lány dühösen ráüvöltött a férfira. A szavai nem jutottak el Hajnalpír tudatáig. Idegesen megnyalta az ajkait. _Ó, az istenekre! _Meg kell tennie. Nincs több esélye. Viharfelhő várja. A családja várja. Meg volt az információ amire szüksége volt. Ha megtalálta a szeretteit megtalálhatja utána Eretet is. Meg fogja érteni a döntését.

Érezte, ahogy a szemét csípni kezdik a könnyek, mikor még egyszer ránézett Eretre. Dragonak magyarázott valamit. Hajnalpír óvatosan tett egy lépést hátra le nem véve a szemét arról a férfiról akit szeretett és szeret azóta is. A szívén mintha több száz vad sárkány acsarkodott volna és minden egyes lépésénél kitépettek volna belőle egy darabot. A könnyei kibuggyantak a szeméből.

- Annyira sajnálom. - Suttogta elfojtott hangon, ahogy utoljára ránézett Eretre majd megfordult és futásnak eredt. _Ne fordulj meg! _Futás közben letörölte a kézfejével a könnyeit, de rögtön újak jelentek meg. Szinte nem is nézte merre fut, próbált kitalálni a hajók labirintusából. A nagy csatabárkák egy-egy pallóval voltak összekötve, hogy átlehessen járni. Hajnalpír hallotta, ahogy többen utána kiáltanak, de nem törődött velük. _Ne fordulj meg!_ Megpróbált másra koncentrálni Eret helyett, de a férfi arca úgy töltötte ki a gondolatai egészét, mint egy megkelt tészta a túl kicsi edényt. A könnyei miatt homályosan látott. Tudta, hogy a katonák kérdőn néznek rá, egy fejszével szaladgáló férfira. Legalábbis remélte, hogy annak látják. Érezte, ahogy valakibe belerohan, és az hangosan káromkodik, de nem törődött vele. Újra megtörölte a szemeit a könnyektől és körbenézett. Már csak egy hajó és a parton lesz. Szaporábbra vette a lépteit.

Ahogy lelépett a mólóról, megkönnyebbült. Már csak pár méter és ott van Viharnál és eltűnnek innen. Nehézkesen futotta mély hóban, szaporán kapkodta a levegőt. A szikla, ami mögött az eszméletlen katona és Vihar bújt meg, egyre közelebb került hozzá.

Hirtelen valami nehéz ráesett és arccal előre a hóba zuhant. Érezte, ahogy egy erős kéz, megragadja a csuklóját és hátracsavarja. A lány fájdalmasan felszisszent. _Miért mindig a csuklóm?! _Dühösen kiköpte a szájába tömődött havat és átnézett a válla felett. Assar vicsorgó arca nézett rá vissza.

Megmondtam, hogy elkaplak. - A hátán ült, a kezét, még mindig hátrafeszítette. Hajnalpír megpróbált átfordulni, vagy kiszabadulnia férfi alól, de az erősebb volt nála. A férfi felnevetett és a füléhez hajolt.

– Ha mozogsz, rosszabb lesz.

Hajnalpír gyomra a torkába szaladt a férfi leheletétől. Nyelt egy nagyot, hogy a kellemetlen érzés eltűnjön. Volt egy terve. Nem a legbiztosabb, de legalább terv. Érezte, ahogy a férfi lassan feláll róla, de még mindig lefelé nyomja a hóba. Hajnalpír mély levegőt vett és elordította magát.

- VIHAR! - Assar dühösen belenyomta a fejét a hóba. A lány a hó alatt nem kapott levegőt, ráadásul a hideg késként vágott bele az arcába.

- Mit üvöltözöl itt, „nőcske"!? - De alig kimondta a mondatott Hajnalpír kiáltására egy ismerős üvöltés válaszolt. Assar kérdőn körbenézett, elengedte a lány fejét. Hajnalpír megrázta a fejét, hogy lejöjjön róla a hó, majd a szikla felé nézett. A hatalmas sárkány hirtelen kiröppent mögüle. Pár méterrel a föld felett lebegve körbenézett. Ahogy észrevette a csapdába esett lány dühösen felordított és odaröppent hozzájuk. Assar döbbenten leugrott Hajnalpírről, mire az gyorsan felpattant és odafutott Viharhoz. A sárkány fenyegetően a külső szárnyára támaszkodott, így a feje egy vonalba került Assaréval.

- Te is...közéjük tartozol? - Assar lassan a kardjáért nyúlt, de Vihar megelőzte. Egy dühös morgással előreugrott és maga alá temette a férfit. Karmaival a földre szegezte Assart, aki rémülten próbált kiszabadulni, hasztalan. Hajnalpír végigsimítva a stormcutter szárnyát a férfira nézett.

- Nem. Én a szeretteimhez tartozom. A családomhoz tartozom. Erethez tartozom. Most pedig, mi szépen elmegyünk, te pedig nem teszel ellenne semmit. Különben gyors véget ér az életed. - Mondta és megsimogatta Vihar hasát. A sárkány most már egészen közel hajolt Assarhoz aki kapkodva véve a levegőt próbált elmozdulni a fenyegető fogaktól.

- Menjünk, Vihar. - Hajnalpír hátat fordított a férfinak és megindult arra, amerre jöttek. Vihar még egyszer rámordult a férfira, majd a lány után eredt. Hajnalpír hallotta, ahogy Assar nehézkesen feláll.

- Márpedig te innen nem mész sehova. - Morogta és kirántva a kardját Hajnalpírék felé hajította. A lány reflexszerűen lebukott, kikerülve így a kardot, de Assar addigra már dühösen rohant feléjük. Vihar felordított és kitárva a szárnyait, felrepült. Karmaival megragadta Hajnalpír vállait, pont úgy, mint mikor Erettől vitte el. Assar felugrott, mire a lány összébb húzta a lábait. A férfi dühösen zuhant vissza a földre, üres kézzel, miközben ők egyre távolabb kerültek tőle, a hegy alatti barlangtól, és a flottától.

Nem futhatsz el Drago elől! Minden sárkány a birtokába kerül majd!

Hajanlpír átpillantott a válla felett. Assar egyre kisebb és kisebb lett, míg végül teljesen eltűnt a szeme előtt. A fejszét még mindig a kezében szorongatta. Ki tudja, nagy valószínűséggel még szüksége lehet rá. Az ott maradt ruháit nem sajnálta. Sokkal vastagabbat ás melegebbet szerzett helyettük. Ráadásul vele volt Eret köpenye, és csak az számított. Eret... a lánynak ismét összeszorult a szíve. Vihar mintha megérezte volna a szomorúságát. Hirtelen megbillentette Hajnalpírt és felhajította a levegőbe. A lánynak sikoltani sem volt ideje, mert Vihar alá repült és így az állat nyakán landolt. Hajnalpír rémülten ölelte át a lábaival és a kezeivel a sárkány vastag nyakát. Fejét nekinyomta és szaporán vette a levegőt.

- Odin szakállára! - Üvöltötte, miközben megpróbálta lenyugtatni a szívverését. Viharfelhő kitárta a szárnyait így csak siklottak a levegőben. Óvatosan felegyenesedett, kezeit még mindig a sárkány nyakán tartotta. A lábaival úgy ölelte a nyakát, mintha az élete múlna rajta. „Mintha" nélkül. Lassan körbenézett. Az ég kék volt, egyetlen felhő sem tarkította. Alattuk a tenger lágyan hullámzott. A menetszél a vállaira lökte Hajnalpír kapucniját, a haja kiszabadult alóla. Mélyet lélegzett és elmosolyodott. Fantasztikus érzés volt. Vihar ráfordította a tekintetét és biztatóan dorombolt. A lány megsimította a nyakát. Hihetetlennek tűnt, de biztonságban érezte magát. Biztonságban, egy sárkány hátán repülve a tenger felett. Abszurdnak tűnt, de az érzelmeknek nem lehet parancsolni.

- Keressük meg ezt a Gunnar Erikson-t, Vihar.

Vihar helyeslően felüvöltött és gyorsabbra vette a tempót. Találniuk kell egy kikötőt.


	9. Mindnekit elvesztve

Hajnalpír combjai görcsöltek, ujjai vörösek voltak a hidegtől. Arca mintha megfagyott volna. A repülés valóban csodálatos dolog volt, olyan, amit nem lehet szavakkal kifejezni. De az eléggé hátrány, hogy az ember megfagy közben. Viharfelhő együttérzően felé fordította a tekintettét, a lány pedig az arcára erőltetett egy halvány mosolyt. Ember feletti feladat volt. Több, mint egy órája repültek, de csak az óceánt látták. Sehol egy sziget, kikötő pedig még véletlenül sem. Hajnalpír lepillantott a tengerre. Végtelen feketeség, néhol egy- egy jégtáblával díszítve. Ha nagyon figyelt az ember akkor láthatott pár, pillanatokra kiemelkedő uszonyt. _Biztos vízi sárkányok. _

Hirtelen megakadt a szeme egy kis, oda nem illő ponton.

- Vihar! Hajó! - Izgatottan előrehajolt, de rögtön vissza is mászott az eredeti testhelyzetébe, mikor érezte, hogy megbillen. Nem volt tériszonyos, de azért nem szeretett volna leesni. Vihar felüvöltött és kérdőn ránézett.

- Tudom. De meg kell próbálnunk. - Gyengéden megveregette a sárkány nyakát, mire az megrázta a fejét. Még mindig nem támogatta az ötletet.

- Ne makacskodj! Gyerünk!

Viharfelhő felmordult de engedelmesen lebukott a hajó felé. Hajnalpír kétségbeesve simult rá a nyakára. A sima sikláshoz már egészen hozzászokott, de a zuhanórepülés még magasiskola volt neki. Pár pillanat múlva azonban Vihar kitárta a szárnyait és a hajótól pár méterre lefékezett. A hajó egy halász hajó volt, két férfival a fedélzeten. Amint meglátták őket kardot rántottak és kérdőn végigmérték a párost.

- Nem ártó szándékkal jöttünk. - Hajnalpír megadóan felemelte mindkét kezét.

- Csak pár kérdésem lenne.

Erre a két férfi összenézett és leengedték maguk mellé a fegyvereket. Az egyik alacsony volt és dagi, barna, bozontos szakállal. A jobb keze hiányzott, zöld felső és vörös nadrág volt rajta. A másik egy magas, a másikhoz képest vékony férfi volt. Hosszú, szőke szakállát négy copfba fogta, kettő hosszúba és kettő rövidebbe. Olyan hosszú volt, hogy a férfi térdéig ért a végük. Neki is hiányzott a jobb keze és...egy vödör volt a fején. Mind a ketten végigmérték a repülő párost tetőtől talpig, majd ismét összenéztek. Az alacsonyabb előre lépett.

- Mit tehetünk önért, ifjú hölgy?

Viharfelhő halkan felmordult. Hajnalpír nyugtatóan megveregette a nyakát, majd kihúzta magát. Minél határozottabbnak látszik, annál több esély van arra, hogy komolyan veszik.

- Gunnar Erikson-t keresem. Tudják esetleg hol találom?

A név hallatán a két férfi ismét összenézett de ezúttal már gyanakodva néztek vissza rá.

- Mi dolga van egy ifjú hölgynek egy rabszolga-kereskedővel?

Hajnalpír mélyen az alacsony férfi szemébe nézett. Arca komoly volt, úgy érezte magát, mint az apja, mikor meggyőzte a tanácsot a saját maga véleményéről. Magabiztos volt, erős, és mindenre képes.

- Nála van a családom.

Erre a két halásznak megenyhült a tekintette, de egyben szomorúvá vált. _Jaj, ne, csak nem...?_

- Sajnálom, ifjú hölgy. Az utolsó információnk Gunnarról, hogy elsüllyedt a hajója. Csak a hajó roncsait találták meg.

Hajnalpír döbbenettől levegőt sem kapott. A szülei..meghaltak? Az nem lehet! A férfiak szomorúan rámosolyogtak.

- Részvétünk.

Hajnalpír bólintott, és nyelt egyet. Óvatosan megveregette Vihar nyakát jelezve, hogy indulhatnak. A sárkány elégedetten felüvöltött. Hajnalpír rápillantott a két halászra.

- Köszönöm.

- Igazán nincs mit. - Kiáltották utána. A lány még hallotta, ahogy a magasabb hozzáteszi:

- Mit köszönt?

Viharfelhő felemelkedett, egészen a felhők fölé. A Nap magasan járt, talán már dél is elmúlt. Hajnalpír maga elé bámult próbálta felfogni amit megtudott. Elsüllyedt... a hajó elsüllyedt... de talán a szülei nem is voltak rajta. Talán sikerült megszökniük. Talán visszamentek a szigetükre. Talán már ott várják. Talán...

Hajnalpír hirtelen érezte, hogy nem bírja tovább. Az ajkai remegni kezdtek, a látása homályossá vált. Olyan sokáig reménykedett, a remény pedig egyre nehezebbé vált a vállán. És most maga alá temette. Nem volt több „talán". A szülei meghaltak. Elnyelte őket a tenger. Ráborult Vihar nyakára és hagyta, hogy folyjanak a könnyei. _Az én hibám! Csakis az enyém._ Érezte a bőrén keresztül, hogy Vihar vigasztalóan dorombol. Hajnalpír monoton módon simogatni kezdte az állat nyakát. Mintha kitéptek volna szívéből egy jó nagy darabot. Magába rántotta a fájdalom sötétsége, és nem kapott benne levegőt. Olyan sokáig küzdött, futott, hogy kijusson a sötét folyosóról, aminek a végében ott várt rá a családja. De most úgy érezte, hogy megfordult a kocka és egyre csak halad és halad a végtelen sötétség felé. A folyosó megfordult. Soha többé. Soha többé nem láthatja őket. Nem fogja átölelni őket. Az apja nem fogja becézgetni. Az anya nem fog rápirítani, mikor széjjel hagyja a vesszőit. Nem fognak közösen enni a házukban, és nem fognak viccelődni egymással. Nem fogja azt mondani, hogy „de anya!" mikor ő a szerelemről és az ifjúkori problémákról beszél. Nem fog az apja mellett ülni a Tanácsban aki minden ötödik percben ránézz, hogy elaludt-e. Nem fognak nyaranta kimenni a kertbe és leülve egy pokrócra a csillagokat nézni. Soha többé.

Nem tudta meddig sírt. A könnyek lassan elapadtak. Az arcbőre ragacsos volt, a szíve pedig úgy fájt, hogy legszívesebben kitépte volna a mellkasából. Vihar kedvesen hátrafordult hozzá és rávillantott egy sárkány mosolyt. Hajnalpír halkan felnevetett.

- Kösz, kislány. De ez most nem segít. - Sóhajtott. Pár percig csak némán siklottak a levegőben. Hajnalpír mélyen a gondolataiba mélyedt, ahol a bánat keserű ölelése várta, Vihar pedig hagyta gyászolni. Ilyenkor csak ennyit tehet egy sárkány. Talán egy óra is letelhetett így, mikor a lány hirtelen megszólalt.

- Vigyél az erődhöz... - Olyan halkan mondta, hogy még Vihar sem értette. A sárkány értetlenül felé fordította a fejét. Hajnalpír a szemeiben nézett.

- Vigyél az erődhöz! - Mondta ismét, érthetőbben. Vihar aggódva felnyögött. Hajnalpír lehajtotta a fejét.

- Eret erődjébe. Ne Dragoéba. - A lány megsimogatta a sárkány nyakát és újra ráhajolt. Átölelte, és lehunyta a szemét. Vihar megértően dorombolt, majd óvatosan balra fordult és fel is gyorsult kissé. Hajnalpír szemébe újra könnyek gyűltek. Halkan szipogott, elengedte megfeszült izmait és hagyta, hogy a bánat lehúzza az alvás nyugattó ürességébe.

0

_Hajnalpír nevetve rohant végig a sárga pitypangoktól díszelgő mezőn. A Napfény- szigeten volt, a régi ruháiban. Mögötte pedig Eret rohant. Ugyanúgy nevetett ahogy ő. _

_- Úgysem kapsz el! - Kiáltott és tovább futott a mezőn, ami, mintha végtelen lett volna. A lány egyszer csak felemelkedett a földről. Eret megfogta a derekánál és a magasba tartva megpörgette. Hajnalpír visított és kapálózott. Eret letette maga elé, és megfordította, hogy szemtől szembe kerüljenek. Hajnalpír átölelte a nyakát Eret pedig a derekát. _

_- Elkaptalak. - Suttogta Eret, szemei lassan a lány ajkaira vándoroltak. Hajnalpír felkuncogott. _

_- És most már nem is engedsz el, nem igaz? - Ahogy az ajkuk összeért, megremegett alattuk a föld. Rémülten szétváltak és körbenéztek. A Napot egy fekete felhő takarta el, a pitypangok eltűntek. A szél felerősödött. Hajnalpír közelebb húzódott Erethez, aki szorosan magához ölelte._

_- Mi folyik itt? - Hajnalpír rémülten körbekémlelt. Egy hatalmas árnyék emelkedett fel a semmiből, pár méterre előttük. A lány felsikoltott és rohanni kezdett. Eret viszont nem mozdult. Mintha kővé vált volna. Hajnalpír megtorpant és felsikoltott. _

_- ERET! FUSS! _

_De a férfi mintha meg sem hallotta volna. Csak állt és bámulta a hatalmas árnyat. Hajnalpír nem tudta kivenni, hogy mi lehet. A lány rohanni kezdett, visszafelé, Erethez, de ahogy futott, a távolság egyre csak nőt közöttük. Érezte, ahogy a könnyei előjönnek a kétségbeeséstől._

_- ERET! - Abban a pillanatban az árnyék felüvöltött és jeget lövellt ki a szájából. A hatalmas jégtüskék száz felé meredeztek ott, ahol eddig Eret állt. A férfi most viszont nem volt sehol. _

_- NEEE! - Hajnalpír a szája elé kapta a kezét és összecsuklott. Egy pillanatra lehunyt a szemét. De mikor újra kinyitotta már nem a réten volt. Egy viharos tenger kellős közepén egy hajó az életéért küzdött. A fedélzeten emberek rohangáltak fel s alá, egymásnak ordítozva. Hajnalpír óvatosan felállt, de az egyensúlya rögtön kibillent a vizes, folyamatosan mozgó fedélzeten. Egy férfi hirtelen megjelent a semmiből és... átrohant rajta. Mintha csak egy szellem lenne. Egy pillanatra villám hasította ketté a fekete, csillagtalan eget. Hajnalpír ekkor látta meg őket. Egymás karjába bújva ültek, szorosan, tekintetükkel kétségbeesve figyelve a körülöttük zajló eseményeket. Hajnalpír levegő után kapkodott. _

_- ANYA! APA! - Oda akart rohanni hozzájuk, de a lábai nem engedelmeskedtek. A fedélzet, ahol állt, mocsárrá változott, és ő egyre csak süllyedt benne._

_- Ne! Anya! Kérlek! Nézz rám! Itt vagyok! Apaaa! - De nem néztek rá. Rémült tekintettel figyelték, ahogy a hullámok egyre nagyobbak és vadabbak lesznek a hajó körül. Nézték, ahogy az emberek egyre kétségbeesetten próbálják menteni a menthetőt. De nem látták a lányukat. Hajnalpír kinyújtotta a kezét feléjük, de nem érte el őket._

_- Anya? Apu... - Észre sem vette, hogy már a nyakáig süllyedt a mocsárrá változó fedélzeten. _

_- NE HAGYJATOK EGYEDÜL! FÉLEK! - Kirántotta az egyik kezét a sárból és ismét feléjük nyúlt. _

_- FÉLEK! KÉRLEK! MARADJATOK VELEM! - A könnyei hulltak. A sár beömlött a szájába, ahogy ordított. Már mozdulni sem bírt. Még éppen látta ahogy egy hatalmas hullám beteríti a szüleit, mikor a mocsár teljesen elnyelte._

0

Hajnalpír sikoltozva ébredt fel. Beletelt pár percbe mire felfogta, hogy hol is van. Vihar aggódva emelte rá a tekintetét. A lány levegő után kapkodott, szemei tágra nyíltak. Igyekezet megemészteni az előbb látottakat. _Csak egy álom. _

- Csak egy álom._ -_ Mondta hangosan, hátha az elhiteti vele, hogy ez az igazság. Nyugtatóan megveregette Vihar nyakát, aki halkan dorombolt.

- Egy túlságosan élethű álom. - Suttogta, de aztán belé hasított a felismerés. _Ez tényleg megtörtént. Meghaltak. _Újra gombóc nőtt a torkában. A könnyei már elfogytak, hiába érezte a sírás hatásait. Remegett a teste. Kapkodta a levegőt. De könnyei már nem voltak. Mintha csak elfogytak volna. Hajnalpír vett pár mély levegőt. Talán ez annak a jele, hogy abba kéne hagynia. _De hogy, ha ennyire fáj? _Ismét rátört a könny nélküli sírás. Ismét lebukott Vihar nyakára, és a kezébe tettemet az arcát. Szüksége van Eretre. Nagyon. Annyira szeretett volna, egyszerűen csak a karjaiba omlani, hogy aztán megtartsák a súlyát. Sorosabbra húzta magát a köpenyét.

- Kérlek, siess Vihar! - Suttogta és monoton módon simogatta tovább a sárkány nyakát.

0

- Mi...mi történt itt? - Hajnalpír döbbenten bámulta a hatalmas jégdárdákat. Ahol egykor az erőd állt, most csak a túlságosan ismerős jégtüskék meredtek mindenfelé. Hajókat, fadarabokat, fegyvereket ölelt át a kéken csillogó jég. Halkan csettintett Viharnak, mire a sárkány lassan repülni kezdett az egykori erőd körül. Hajnalpír tágra nyílt szemekkel nézte. _Drago. _Ez csakis az ő műve hát miért pusztította el? Eret jól szolgálta. Vihar könnyedén átsiklott egy jégdárda alatt és egy kicsit közelebb ment a földhöz. Kisebbtől az egészen hatalmasokig tele volt a föld sárkány lábnyomokkal.

Hajnalpír tölcsért formált a kezéből és elkiáltotta magát.

- VAN ITT VALAKI? - A hangja többször visszhangzott a jégfelületről de válasz nem érkezett. A lány megveregette Vihar nyakát. A sárkány ráemelte a tekintetét.

- Körözz körülötte! Lassan.

Vihar válaszképp felmordult és engedelmesen megindult. Hajnalpír visszatartott lélegzettel figyelt. _Kell lennie itt valaminek. Vagy valakinek. _

Már két kört is mentek mikor Hajnalpír kiszúrt valamit az egyik jégdárda árnyékába bújva.

- Ott lent, Vihar! - A sárkány óvatosan a legközelebb és legalacsonyabb jégtüskéhez repült és lassan ráereszkedett, mint egy ülőrúdra. Hajnalpír csak ekkor tudta kivenni, hogy a valami, amit észrevett, egy férfi. Ugyanaz volt, akinek ráharapott az ujjára, mikor Eret elvitte a Napfény-szigetről. Lehunyt szemmel feküdt, a lány kezdett attól félni, hogy meghalt. Vihar, mintha csak megérezte volna az aggodalmát nemes egyszerűséggel ráordított a férfira, de olyan hangosan, hogy még Hajnalpírnek is be kellett fognia a fülét. A katonánaknak rémülten felpattant a szeme és kapkodó lélegzettel nézett körbe. Mikor észrevette Viharfelhőt, rajta pedig Hajnalpírt rémülten felkiáltott és megpróbált még jobban eltűnni az árnyékban.

- Kérlek, ne bánts! - Kiáltott, bár a hangja rekedtes volt, mint aki már rég nem ivott. Hajnalpír végigsimította Vihar nyakát, mire a sárkány összecsukta a száját, elrejtve a fogait. Így már biztosan bizalom gerjesztőbb látványt nyújtottak.

- Nem fogunk bántani. Mi történt itt? - Hajnalpír kérdőn körbemutatott. A férfi lassan kimászott az árnyékból és a lányt fürkészte.

- Tollacska? Te vagy az?- Kérdezte halkan és még közelebb merészkedettet hozzá Hajnalpír kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét. _Tollacska?_

- Hogy mi?

- Eret nem volt hajlandó megmondani a neved. Így hát a katonák elneveztek Tollacskának, mert kicsi vagy, törékeny, és a ruhád tele volt velük. Bár szerintem a Harapós jobban illik rád. - Itt halkan felnevetett a saját viccén. Hajnalpír kezdte kényelmetlenebbül érezni magát. A férfi viszont egyre közelebb ért hozzájuk, Vihar pedig egyre idegesebb lett.

- Eret nagyon dühös volt mikor eltűntél. Most látom, hogy ez a sárkány, ugyanaz a sárkány. - Lassan felegyenesedett és Viharfelhőre mutatott. A sárkány fenyegetően felüvöltött és kitárta a szárnyait.

- Szóval te is közéjük tartozol. Nem is elrabolt ez a sárkány, hanem előre kitervelt szöktetés volt, nem igaz? - Hangjában gúny csengett. Hajnalpír dühösen meredt rá. Szemei szikrákat szórtak. Hogy meri őt ilyennel meggyanúsítani? Hogy ő direkt hagyta el Eretet.

- Nem! Nem igaz!

- Akkor miért támadt ránk a kis barátod és a hatalmas jégköpő sárkánya az „elrablásod" utáni éjjel? Talán csak véletlen?

Hajnalpír összeráncolta a homlokát. Kis barátja? Jégköpő sárkány? Akkor ezt nem Drago tette?

- Igen, véletlen. Engem tényleg elrabolt Vihar, de...utána megváltoztak a körülmények.

A férfi erre idegtépően felkacagott.

- Megváltoztak a körülmények, mi? Hát képzeld, Tollacska, itt is. Az erődöt tönkretették, Eretet pedig elrabolták. Szerintem már nem is él. - A férfi lemondóan legyintett, majd visszamászott az árnyékba. Hajnalpír döbbenten figyelte.

- Eretet elrabolták? - Kérdezte, mintha csak nem hallotta volna jól. A férfi nyögve visszafeküdt a jégdárda alá és lehunyta a szemét.

- Jól hallottad. Egy csapat sárkány, emberekkel a hátukon fogták és huss, elragadták fedélzetről. Vagy már meghalt, vagy meg fog. Ebben a vad világban, amit most élünk, Tollacska, senki sem marad életben sokáig. - A férfi sóhajtott, majd megfordult, így hátat fordítva Hajnalpírnek.

- És most menj. Nincs kedvem a társaságodhoz. - Morogta és intett egyet a kezével. Hajnalpír nyitotta volna a száját, hogy valamit mondjon, de aztán becsukta. Sóhajtott és megveregette Vihar nyakát.

- Menjünk. - Suttogta, a sárkány pedig engedelmesen a magasba emelkedett. Ahogy egyre távolabb került az egykori erődtől Hajnalpír hirtelen ráeszmélt. Nincs hová mennie. A szülei meghaltak, Eret eltűnt, minden bizonnyal ő is meghalt. Csak Vihar maradt neki. A gondolatra újra elviselhetetlen fájdalmon ölelte át a szívét. _Miért nem haltam meg? Miért nem fagytam meg a jégtáblán? Miért másztam ki az üstből? _A fájdalom, amit most érzett, rosszabb volt mint a halál. _Minden mulandó._ Mondta egyszer neki egy bölcs, öreg hölgy. _Még az is, amiről gyermeki naivitással azt hisszük, örök. _Ő most mindent elvesztett. Nem volt otthona, családja, szerelme. Csak Vihar, egy köpeny és az emlékek. Ennyi maradt neki. Annyira szeretett volna sírni. Hagyni, hogy a könnyekkel együtt kifolyjon belőle a gyász és a szomorúság, ez az istenverte nehéz fájdalom. De a könnyek nem jöttek. Az istenek még ezt a fajta megváltást is megtagadták tőle.

Nem is figyelte merre repülnek. Azt sem vette észre, hogy szakadni kezdett az eső. Nem vergődött azzal, hogy a fejére húzza a kapucniját. Bal kezében szorongatta a fejszét, a másikat ökölbe szorítva a sárkány nyakán pihentettet. A hideg esővíz befolyt a ruhája alá, átáztatta belül és kívül egyaránt. Nem vette észre, nem törődött vele. Szótlanul bámult maga elé, olyan volt mint egy élő halott. Semmire sem reagált. Az esővíz, úgy folyt az arcán, mintha csak sírt volna. De Hajnalpír nem sírt. Csak megtört. Teljesen, összeroppant. Maga alá temette a vállára nehezedő súly. Az ég lassan elsötétült. Leszállt az éjszaka. Viharfelhő óvatosan leereszkedett valamiféle barlang bejáratánál. A bejáratott eltakarta a rengeteg bokor és vastag törzsű fa, de volt egy kis „tornáca", ahova a sárkány kényelmesen le bírt szállni. A barlang elég tágas volt és magas ahhoz, hogy a stormcutter is elférjen, Hajnalpír is, és még maradjon hely. Legalább még egy Vihar méretű sárkánynak.

Hajnalpír kábán lemászott a sárkányról. Minden végtagja fájt, meg mert volna esküdni, hogy évekig nem bírja majd normálisan összezárni a lábait. Vihar döbbenten kapta fel a fejét, mikor észrevette, hogy a lány folyamatosan mond valamit, bár úgy motyogott, hogy nem lehetett érteni. A sárkány védelmezően a lány fölé tartotta a szárnyát, de szinte már felesleges volt. Hajnalpír akkor sem lehetett volna vizesebb, ha fejest ugrik az óceánba.

_Megmásztam már sok hegyet_

_Szembe úsztam a sodrással_

Hajnalpír szinte húzta a lábait a földön, alig emelte meg őket. A karjai élettelenül lógtak a teste mellett. Hangja rekedtes volt, ahogy énekelt

A Hold halványan bevilágította a barlangot. A lány az egyik sarok felé vette az irányt.

___Napokig nem aludtam még inni sem ittam_

___Mindent kibírtam_

_Monoton mozgással, mintha nem is ő csinálná, hanem külsőleg irányítanák, benyúlt a ruhája alá és nagy nehezen kihalászta az Erettől kapott köpenyt. _

___Mosolygós álarcot tettem fel_

___Elrejtve azt, mai valójában vagyok_

___Ezt mind meg tudom ismételni_

___A hátamon tartom a világot_

_Ugyanúgy terítette le a földre, mint mikor az első éjszakáját töltötte a Eret hajójának kabinjában. Vihar a barlang szájába feküdt le, hogy megvédje a lányt a ragadozóktól és kissé a hidegtől is. Így nem járt be annyira a szél. De így a Hold fényét is eltakarta, Hajnalpír vakon tapogatózva feküdt le a köpenyre és húzta magára a másik felét. _

___De összeroppantam, mikor elvesztettelek_

___Összeroppantam, mikor már nem voltál velem._

___Az illatod, az emléked, eddig erősebbé tette, de most csak összeroppant_

___És csak sírok_

_Hajnalpír halkan szipogott. Egészen az arcáig húzta a köpenyt. Már nem volt meg benne Eret illata. Mintha ez is csak egy jelkép lett volna, hogy elvesztette. Vihar felé fordította a tekintetét. Hatalmas, sárga szemei lápmásként világítottak. _

___Leestem a hegyről_

___Sziklának csapott a sodrás_

___Álomba sírtam magam_

___Az alkohol volt a társam_

___Ez mind megtörtént_

___Maga alá temetett a világ_

_Nem bírta folytatni. Hangja elcsuklott, arcát a köpenybe fúrta. Vihar szomorúan figyelte, ahogy a vállai remegni kezdenek. Kapkodva vette a levegőt. A sárkány érezte a túl erős érzelmeket, amik hatalmába kerítették a lányt. Érezte, hogy ez szinte megfolytja. De nem tehetett ellene semmit. Várt pár percig. Hajnalpír légzése lassan lelassult, a zokogás elmúlt. Vihar halkan nyüszített, de a lány meg sem mozdult. Viharfelhő halkan dorombolva a barlang talajára fektette a fejét. Vigyázni fog rá._

0

Eret némán figyelte, ahogy a Nap lassan előbukik a víz alól, és megkezdi az útját az égen. Arany sugarait előremeresztve tolta el magától és kényszerítette térdre a sötétséget. A férfi egy szirt szélén ült, lábait lazán lelógatta róla. A tenger hullámai vadul csapódtak neki alatta a szikláknak, mintha csak az erejüket fitogtatnák.

Eretnek nem kellett hátranéznie ahhoz, hogy tudja, ki tart felé. Hablaty halkan felnyögött, ahogy levetette magát mellé és ő is lelógatta a lábait.

- Három napja, hogy itt vagy, és mindig megnézed a hajnalokat. - Hablaty most ránézett.

- Miért?

Eret sóhajtott. Kitépett egy adag fűszálat és a tenger felé hajította. A szállak lassan ringtak a szélben, ahogy aláhulltak. Tudta, hogy előbb utóbb az ifjú főnök rá fog jönni. Kivételesen jó esze volt és sokkal érettebbnek is látszott, hiába volt Eretnél öt évvel fiatalabb. _Majdnem annyi idős, mint Hajnal. _Eret megint sóhajtott. Amióta a lányt elvitte az a sárkány, ez elég gyakori szokásává vált. Főleg most, hogy nem kötötte le a figyelmét semmi. A lány szinte megjelent előtte, a Nap felkelő sugaraiban. Ha a napfelkeltét nézte, mintha Hajnal is megidéződött volna pár pillanatra. A pirkadati szél lágy suhogása az ő kacaját utánozta. Ahol a Nap sugarai visszavetültek a tengerről, ott olyan volt, mint Hajnal haja, mikor könnyedén szétterült a hátán. Eret ezért szerette a napfelkeltéket nézni. Minden egyes alkotó rész, ami létrehozta ezt a csodát segített emlékezni egy másik csodára. Egy gyönyörű, kedves és túl hamar elvesztett csodára. Eretnek a hajnalok egyszerre okoztak örömöt és fájdalmat.

Végül egy pillanatra Hablatyra nézett. A fiú bízott benne, befogadta a törzsébe. Sárkányt adott neki, ráadásul egy számára igen fontos sárkányt. Sok mindenben kikérte a véleményét. Eret ezt értékelte. Megszerette ezt a helyet. Nem akart elmenni. Nem csak azért, mert nem volt hova. Az erődjét elpusztították, a sárkányvadász karrierjének annyi. A legviccesebb az egészben, hogy nem is bánta. Az emberek itt rendesek voltak, befogadták. Ha még az a rendkívül idegesítő, szőke lány sem flörtölne vele folyamatosan akkor mondhatná, hogy igazán, majdnem minden tökéletes. Majdnem. Hajnalpír nélkül már semmi sem lesz tökéletesen tökéletes.

- Emlékeztet valakire. - Mondta végül. Hablaty halkan hümmögött.

- Egy lány? - Az ifjú törzsfőnök arcára vigyor húzódott, de Eret még mindig nem nézett rá. Meredten figyelte a Napot. Az utóbbi napokban ritkán látta Hablatyot ilyen önfeledtnek. Maga alá temette a falu dolgai és a gyász.

- Egy lány.

Egy női kiáltás szakította félbe őket. Mind a ketten hátrafordultak. Valka, Hablaty anyja lépdelt feléjük.

- Hablaty, kéne a segítséged a Nagy Teremnél. - Mondta és a háta mögé mutatott. Hablaty fáradtan bólintott és nehézkesen felállt. De mielőtt még tovább ment volna, mindentudó mosollyal nézett Eretre.

- Ez a beszélgetés még nincs lezárva. - Hablaty futásnak eredt, Fogatlan pedig hűségesen követte. Eret észre sem vette addig, hogy ott van az éjfúria. Mikor eltűntek a látómezőből, Valka és Eret egyedül maradt. Ilyen még nem fordult elő. Eret tudta, hogy Valka volt az, aki mindig megpróbálta szabotálni a vadászatait. Valka is tudta, hogy a férfi tudja. És még nem beszélték meg a dolgokat.

Valka idegesen fészkelődött, majd lassú léptekkel a fia után indult.

Várj! - Valka megtorpant Eret hangjára. Még maga Eret is meglepődött saját magán.

- Kérdezni szeretnék egy- két dolgot. - Megpróbált nem fenyegetően hangzani. Bár nem tudta, hogy lehet úgy közölni ezt a mondatott, hogy a célszemélynek ne kezdjen el szaporábban verni a szíve. De ha még így is volt, Valkán nem látszott. Kihúzta magát és határozottan a férfira nézett. Várta a kérdéseket.

- Egy éjjel az előtt, hogy a jégköpővel...

- Nagy gnúvad. - Javította ki Valka. Nem gúnnyal a hangjában, mindössze így látta jónak.

- ...a nagy gnúvaddal megtámadtátok volna az erődöt, te szabadítottad ki azt a stormcuttert a ketrecéből? - Eret legnagyobb megdöbbenésére Valka... megdöbbent. Tágra nyílt szemekkel nézett a férfira és egy kicsit közelebbi is ment hozzá.

- A stormcutter... kiszabadult?

- Öm...igen... hiszen, te szabadítottad ki. - Eret nem értette, mint nem ért Valka, vagy miért volt megdöbbenve. Most kiszabadította vagy nem?

- Megpróbáltam, valóban, de nem sikerült. Csak a lakatott babráltam meg mikor valaki félbeszakított. Elmentem onnan, de a stormcutter nem követett. Sőt, sosem járt még a fészeknél sem. Pedig a kiszabadított sárkányok általában oda mentek először. - Valka körbenézett. Mintha csak kezdene neki kínos lenni ez a beszélgetés. Eret viszont nem tudta hová tenni ezt az információt. Valóban, miért nem ment a fészekhez? És ami a legfontosabb...mit csinált Hajnallal, miután a lány a karmai közé került?

* * *

**Na, hát ez lenne a 9. fejezet. Sajnálom, de hiába éltem már át többször a gyászt és a szomorúságot, leírni egyszerűen nem tudom olyan jól. Remélem megbocsájtjátok és azért tetszett a fejezet. És azt is remélem, hogy mindenki felismerte a két halászt a leírásom alapján. ;)**

**Hamarosan találkozunk, sziasztok! :)**


	10. Üdv Hibbant-szigeten!

Eret kényelmetlenül fészkelődött Fejtörő nyergében. Még nem volt teljesen hozzászokva a sárkány lovagláshoz. Mellette Takonypóc rendületlenül figyelte a szigetet. Ők voltak a reggeli járőrök.

Eret igyekezte magát lefoglalni egész napra, de éjszaka, mikor minden lecsendesült Hajnalpír szabályosan megszállta a gondolatait. Sokáig nem bírt elaludni, és túl korán ébredt fel. És ahányszor ez megtörtént, mindig szembesült azzal, hogy a lány nincs ott vele. Olyan sokat agyalt azon, hogy hogyan viseli majd, ha valamiért elkeverednek egymástól. És most megvolt a válasz a kérdésére. Az űr, amit Hajnal hagyott maga után nem csak a szívében tátongott, hanem a szobában is. Mindig.

Hablaty végül nem hozta fel újra a beszélgetésüket, aminek a férfi kifejezetten örült. Még nem érezte annak szükségét, hogy bárkinek is elmondja ezt a részletet a múltjából.

- Thor mennydörgő viharára, azok meg kik?! - Takonypóc lefékezte a sárkányát, Kampót és Eret is ugyanígy tett. A sziget nyugati oldalán voltak, ahol a tenger jelentősen vadabb volt. Itt nem homokos part, hanem sziklás, gyakran meredek partszakaszok övezték a szigetet. Eret tágra nyílt szemekkel nézett le a partra. Valóban emberek sorakoztak a partjukon, de nem egy- kettő, hanem legalább negyven. Szorosan egy kört alkottak és annak a közepén beszélő embert hallgatták. Takonypóc és Eret összenéztek, majd az emberek felé irányították a sárkányokat. A két állat könnyedén leszállt a kis strandra, a legtávolabb az emberektől. A „kis" csapatból többen rémülten felsikoltottak, ahogy észrevették őket, mások, többségében férfiak, védelmezően a nők elé álltak. Eret lecsúszott Fejtörő hátáról és intett neki, hogy maradjon. A sárkány halkan mordult egyet, de engedelmeskedett. Már épp Takonypóc is jött volna, mikor Eret megállította.

- Te menj vissza Hablatyért. Én beszélek velük. - Nem kellett többet mondania, Takonypóc bólintott és az égre utasította Kampót. Eret már nem is figyelt rá, hanem megindult az emberek felé. Az apró kavicsok hangosan csikorogtak a talpa alatt. Az eddig középen beszélő férfi, most a csapat élére állt. Eretnek borzasztó ismerős volt az arca, de egyszerűen nem bírta beazonosítani.

- Barát vagy ellenség? - Kérdezte Eret és megtorpant. Így legalább három méter választotta el őket egymástól. A csapat minden egyes tagja egy-egy vékony, túlhasznált köpenybe burkolózott. Mindenféle korosztály megmutatkozott köztük, bár a legtöbbjük férfi volt. A vezetőjük, legalábbis Eret úgy gondolta, hogy az, kihúzta magát. Ekkor történt, hogy a két férfi pontosan egy időben ismerte fel a másikat.

- TE?!

- Maga?! - Eretbe több tisztelet szorult annál, mintsem letegezze Hajnalpír apját. Mind a kettőjük szeme tágra nyílt a döbbenettől. A csapatból többen felmorajlottak, biztos ők is felismerték.

- Hogy kerülnek magu... - Eretbe szó szerint belé fojtották a szót. Hajnal apja, mint egy megvadult sárkány előre lendült és két kézzel megragadta Eret torkát. Fejtörő dühösen felordított és már készült volna megvédeni a lovasát, mikor Eret leintette az egyik kezével. A másikkal megpróbálta lefejteni a törzsfőnök ujjait a torkáról, de az nem engedett. A feje vörössé vált a dühtől, szeme szikrákat szórtak, ahogy a torkánál fogva egy kissé felemelte. Eret levegő után kapkodott. Ki bírt volna szabadulni, de csak az által, hogy Hajnal apja megsérül. Márpedig ő a lány szeretteit egy ujjal sem fogja bántani. Sajnos, úgy látszott ez fordítva nem működött. Mögöttük a csapat susmogni kezdtek, többen rémülten figyelték, ahogy a főnökük éppen készül kiszorítani a lelket Eretből. Felismerte Hajnal anyját abban a nőben aki óvatosan előrébb lépett. Ő nem látszott dühösnek, inkább aggodalom sugárzott belőle, ahogy a férjét és őt nézte. _Könyörgöm, állítsa le! _Eret érezte, ahogy a fejébe szorul a vér. Már csak minimális levegőhöz volt képes jutni a szervezete.

- Hol van? - Hajnal apja össze szorított fogakkal nézte Eretet, de egy kicsit lazított a szorításon, hogy tudjon válaszolni. _Hajnalpír._ Hát persze, hisz honnan is tudhatnák, hogy elvitték tőle?!

- Nem tudom. - Préselte ki végül, mire a törzsfő dühösen felmordult és addig tolta maga előtt Eretet míg annak a háta neki nem csapódott egy sziklának. A szorítás a torkán lazult, így tudott levegőt venni, de a kezek még mindig ott voltak. Fenyegető jel. Nem épp a legkellemesebb találkozás az ember szerelmének apjával.

- Mit csináltál vele? - Szegezte neki az újabb kérdést. Eret nyelt egyet.

- Semmi olyat, amit ő nem akart volna. - Mondta végül. Hajnal apja viszont úgy látszott nem hiszi el, és keményen hozzávágta a sziklához. Eret fájdalmasan felnyögött.

- Hazudsz, mocskos leányrabló! - Üvöltötte az arcába. Ezt viszont már Eret sem tűrte. Még hogy ő leányrabló!? És pont Hajnallal! Érezte, hogy nem bírja tovább türtőztetni magát. Nem szerencsés, ha pont a szerelmed apjával verekszel, de ha a másik fél nem hagy más választást, akkor ő sem tehet semmit. Mind a két kezével megragadta a férfi kezét, majd hasba rúgta. Hajnalpír apja elengedte és összegörnyedve hátratántorodott. A felesége rémülten felsikoltott. Egy férfi kilépett a csapatból és fenyegetően feléjük indult. Eretnek elég volt egy pillantást vetni rá, hogy felismerje. Saskarom. Hajnalpír elmondta neki, hogy aznap jegyezte volna el, mikor Drago és ő a szigetre mentek. Már alig pár méterre volt tőle. És nem kezet rázni akart.

- Bocs, haver. Nem tűröm a konkurenciát. - Eret kiroppantotta a nyakát, majd rúgott. Saskarom nem volt felkészülve a mozdulatra, a rúgás pontosan odaérkezett, ahova kellett neki. A férfi, Hajnal egykori szigetének a legjobb harcosa a fájdalomtól hátratántorodott. Addigra viszont Hajnalpír apja összeszedte magát és újra Eretnek rontott. Eret hátrálni akart, de csak a mögötte lévő sziklába futott bele. A törzsfő ököllel arcon csapta. Eret a földre esett és a szeméhez nyúlt. Holnapra biztos, hogy egy monoklival fog ébredni. Felnézett Hajnal apjára.

Háromszorosan megbánod amit a lányommal tettél. - Morogta és gyomorszájon rúgta a hajdani sárkányvadászt. _Mit? Hogy gondoskodtam róla, féltettem és szerettem? _Eret megpróbált felállni, de egy másik erő hátulról a földre nyomta. Saskarom. _Legközelebb nagyobbat rúgok._ Újabb csapás Eret gyomrába. Hallotta, ahogy Fejtörő idegesen felordít.

- FEJTÖ... - Újabb rúgás fojtotta belé a szót. A sárkánynak viszont ennyi is elég volt, ordítva előrelendült. Fejtörő egy csapással leterítette Saskarmot Eretről és a földre szegezte. Eret kihasználva a helyzetet, gyorsan felpattant. Émelygett, alig kapott levegőt, de nem fog meghátrálni. Épp ütni akart, mikor egy ismerős sárkány sikoly rázta meg az eget.

- ÁÁLLJJ! - Fogatlan, Hablattyal a nyergében kecsesen leszállt a partra. Szorosan mellette érkezett Asztrid, majd utána a szokásos csapat; Halvér Takonypóc és az ikrek. Hajnal népének kis csapata rémülten összébb húzódott, ahogy tágra nyílt szemekkel nézték a sárkányokat és a róluk lemászó embereket. Hablaty egy mozdulattal átállította a műlábát „repülő-üzemódból" járóra és leugrott az éjfúriájáról. Fogatlan fenyegetően morgott, szárnyait a magasba tartva lépdelt a lovasa mögött. A kísérő csapat a sárkányokon maradtak, de mindegyiküknél ott volt a saját fegyvere. Hablaty határozott volt, szemei egyszerre tükröztek dühöt és kíváncsiságot.

- Mi folyik itt? - Kérdőn Eretre nézett, majd Hajnal apjára, végül pedig a Fejtörő alatt heverő Saskaromra. Eret még levegő után kapkodott, nem bírt megszólalni, ezt kihasználva Hajnal apja előrébb lépett.

- Vasöklű Osborn vagyok, a Napfény- sziget és vele együtt a Napfény törzs vezére, főnöke. És Ön?

Hablaty kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét, de udvariasan kezet nyújtott a férfinak.

- Harmadik Hablayt Horrendous Haddock*, Hibbant- szigetnek a főnöke, amin épp most áll. Vele együtt a Huligán törzsnek is. Amennyiben nem ártó szánékkal érkeztek, mi sem jelentünk fenyegetést magukra.

Osborn elégedetten bólintott és megrázta Hablaty kezét.

- Bár megdöbbentően kíváncsi vagyok, hogy miért készült épp péppé verni az egyik emberemet. - Hablaty Eretre mutatott.

- Ezen felül, az is izgat, hogy mit keresnek a szigeten. Napfény- sziget nem nevezhető épp közeli helynek.

Osborn mellé lassan odalépett a felesége és egymásba karoltak. Fejtörő még mindig morogván, de lemászott Saskaromról, aki tágra nyílt szemekkel sietett el a sárkánytól, vissza a törzsének csapatához. _Gyáva. És még ő hozzá akarták odaadni Hajnalt?! _Eret nehézkesen a sárkányához ment és felhúzta magát a nyeregbe. Így magabiztosabbnak érezte magát, még ha fájt is az arca és a gyomra. A sárkány odalépdelt a többi sárkánylovashoz, akik némán figyelték a jelenetet. Eret Asztrid és Halvér közé állt Fejtörővel, direkt jó messze Kőfejtől. Bár még így is hallotta, ahogy nem épp szemérmes megjegyzéseket és ajánlatokat tesz neki. Asztrid felvont szemöldökkel Eretre nézett, várta a magyarázatot. De a férfi csak fáradtan legyintett, jelezve, hogy később mindent elmagyaráz.

- Higgye el – Mondta Osborn, már a magázás kissé nevetségesen hangzott. Hablaty legalább kétszer fiatalabb volt a másik törzsfőnél.

- Könnyebben megérti a helyzetet, ha előröl mondom el a történetet.

- Ebben egyetértünk. - Hablaty visszaült Fogatlan nyergébe.

- Önt és a feleségét el tudjuk vinni a faluig sárkányháton, de sajnos a többieket nem. Ő nekik gyalog kell megtenniük az utat. Halvér, Takonypóc, Kőfej és Fafej elkísérik őket addig. Nem lesz gond.

Osborn kérdőn a feleségére nézett, aki aprót biccentett. A törzsfő felemelte a kezét, mire a kis csapata elhallgatott és rá figyelt.

- Megbízható emberekhez kerültünk, barátaim. Kövessétek az utasításaikat, hamarosan újra csatlakozom hozzátok. - Osborn visszafordult Hablatyhoz, aki biztatóan rámosolygott.

- Én viszem magát. A felesége biztonságban lesz Asztrid mögött. - Mondta és a szőke barátnőjére mutatott. Osborn és a felesége összenézett majd elindultak a két sárkánylovas felé.

Hablaty kitárta a Nagy Terem ajtaját. Csak pár viking volt a helyiségben, de ők is kisiettek, ahogy az ifjú főnök intett nekik. Eret, Asztrid, Habalyt, Osborn és a felesége leültek a főnök asztalához. Hablaty és Asztrid az asztalfőre, a többiek pedig eléjük. Eret érezte magán Osborn gyűlölettől szikrázó tekintetét. Még jó, hogy a felesége köztük ült, különben helyben megfojtotta volna.

Hablaty várakozóan Osborn-ra nézet. Várta a beígért történetet. A törzsfő sóhajtott, Eretről elemelve a tekintettét Hibbant főnökére nézett.

- A Napfény-sziget békés hely volt, ahogy a rajta élő emberek is. Ritkán harcoltunk, inkább diplomáciai úton intéztük el a problémáinkat. De több, mint két hete egy férfi a seregével megjelent a kikötőnkben. - Ennél a résznél visszanézett Eretre.

- Vele együtt.

- Az a férfi Drago volt, Hablaty. - Morogta Eret és igyekezett kerülni Osborn tekintetét. Hablaty bólintott és jelezte Osbornak, hogy folytassa.

- Semmit sem tettünk ellene, de felszólított, hogy adjam át az embereimet neki. Természetesen ezt nem voltam hajlandó megtenni. A lányom, életünk értelme, és a törzs örököse kiállt a népéért. De Drago ezért eltörte a csuklóját és odavetette ennek a mocskos sárkányvadásznak a karmai közé. - Osborn undorodva felhúzta az orrát és Eret felé bökött. Hablaty és Asztrid kérdőn ránéztek.

- Nem én kértem, hogy vele jutalmazza meg a munkámat! És nem tört el a csuklója, csak meghúzódott. Másnapra már semmi baja sem volt. - Eret segélykérően Hablatyra nézett, ő viszont csak leintette.

- Hadd mondja végig először Osborn, Eret. Utána te is szót kapsz.

- Köszönöm. - Osborn újra Hablatyra nézett és folytatta. Eret az ölébe hullatta a kezeit és azzal próbálta lefoglalni a dühét, hogy ökölbe szorítja őket, majd kiengedi. Őt szidhatja nyugodtan, de ha azzal vádolja, hogy bántotta vagy rosszul bánt Hajnallal, azt nem fogja eltűrni.

- Ezek után Drago foglyul ejtett engem és az egész törzsemet. Végig kellett néznünk, ahogy a szigetünket porig romboltatja egy hatalmas, jégköpő sárkánnyal, utána pedig elvitt minket egy kikötőbe. Itt az arra alkalmas embereket eladta egy rabszolga-kereskedőknek, köztük engem és Helent, a feleségemet. Azokat az emberemet, akik nem oda kerültek, akkor láttam utoljára. A rabszolga hajó viszont pár nappal ezelőtt elsüllyedt. Ma éjszaka sodrott ki minket itt az ár. Kevesebb, mint a negyede maradt meg a törzsemnek.

- Őszintén sajnálom. - Mondta Hablaty. Osborn bólintott, majd Eretre emelte a tekintetét.

- Most pedig halljam! Mi lett a lányommal? Mit tettél vele?

- Utoljára mondom, hogy nem bántottam Hajnalpírt! - Eret ököllel az asztalra vert és kihívóan Osbornra nézett.

- Hajnalpír?

A két férfi abbahagyta a farkasszemezést és kérdőn Hablatyra nézett.

- Azt mondtad: Hajnalpír?

- Igen. - Eret kíváncsian nézte az ifjú főnököt.

- Ez a lányom neve. Talán ismeri?- Osborn ugyanolyan kíváncsian nézett Hablatyra, mint Eret.

- Futólag. Találkoztam vele, mikor új földeket fedeztem fel. Ő mondta meg a sziget nevét. Mi történt vele?

- Tőle kérdezze! Ő ragadta el tőlünk! - Osborn vádlón Eretre mutatott, aki már alig bírta ki, hogy ne verje be a férfi orrát.

- Utoljára mondom...

- Eret! Mi történt Hajnalpírrel? - Hablaty nem emelte fel a hangját, mégis a férfiba fojtotta a szót. Eret sóhajtott, hogy lenyugodjon kissé. Most ő jön.

- Drago megkért, hogy tartsak vele egy „látogatásra". Nem tudtam mit akar. Nem én akartam, hogy Hajnalt nekem adja, de nem tehettem ellene. Ha visszautasítom nem csak én jártam volna rosszul. Elvittem a hajómra és nem hagytam, hogy lássa, ahogy elpusztítják az otthonát. Megtiltottam a legénységnek, hogy hozzáérjenek. A kabinomban szállásoltam el, elláttam a csuklóját, adtam neki enni és meleg ruhát. Nem bántottam és nem is terveztem, hogy fogom. Egy hétig volt velem és sosem tettem vele olyat, amit ő nem akart. Azon az éjszakán, mikor elértük az erődöt, kiment a szobámból míg én aludtam, hogy vizet keressen magának. Ekkor szabadult ki egy stormcutter a ketrecéből és vitte magával. Azóta nem láttam. - Eret lehajtotta a fejét és sóhajtott. Tessék, elmondta. A részleteket nem, de azokat nem kell tudniuk. Ha elmondaná, mi történt mielőtt Hajnal eltűnt, az apja biztosan lenyúzná róla a bőrt.

- Nem hiszek neked. - Morogta Osborn.

- Én viszont igen. - Hablaty felállt a helyéről. Elsétált az asztaltól és Osborn elé állt.

Ha jól értelmeztem, nincs hová mennetek. Hajlandó vagyok befogadni titeket a Huligán törzsbe, amennyiben elfogadjátok a törvényeinket. Nem rég nagy pusztítás érte a falut, minden segítségre szükség van. - Hablaty kinyújtotta a jobbját, Osborn pedig mosolyogva megrázta.

Természetesen előtte meg kell győződnünk a megbízhatóságukban. Ez nem sértés, törvény.

Osborn ismét bólintott és elengedte Hablaty kezét.

- Örömmel és rengeteg hálával elfogadom az ajánlatodat.

Eret mogorván felállt és egy biccentéssel kisétált a teremből. Vajon mennyi idő, mire Osborn megbékél vele? Bizonyára hosszú. És addig ez a férfi meg fogja keseríteni a napjait.

0

Hajnalpír egy hét után már nem számolta napokat. Első nap Vihar kirángatta a barlangból és körbejárták a szigetet, ahova kerültek. Kis földdarab volt, de minden volt rajta, ami csak kellett ahhoz, hogy kényelmesen eléljenek rajta. Ember viszont nem volt, így Hajnalpír és Viharfelhő békésen eléldegéltek itt. Lassan kialakult egyfajta rutin a napokban. Hajnalban keltek, majd elmentek a közeli tisztásra gyümölcsöt szedni. Ezek után jött az egész napos repülés. Sosem mentek igazán messzire a szigettől, mindig látótávolságon belül maradtak. Hajnalpírnek minden egyes nap fájtak a combjai, mert nem volt kötele amibe kapaszkodhatott volna Viharon. Indákból megpróbált egyfajta kötelet kreálni, de az első orsó repülésnél elszakadt.

Mindent elkövetett, hogy leterhelje saját magát. Keveset evett, és alig aludt. Napfelkeltétől napnyugtáig repült Viharral, mindig arra törekedve, hogy nehezebb és nehezebb feladatokat csináljon. Ez volt az egyetlen megoldás arra, hogy ne érezze a fájdalmat. Ha leáll, elveszik a sötétségben.

- Jól van, Vihar! Lássunk egy zuhanó mentést! - Hajnalpír ráfeküdt a sárkány nyakára és átölelte azt. Vihar összezárta a szárnyait és fejjel előre zuhanni kezdett a tenger felé. A nyakán lévő gallérok valamennyire megvédték a lovasát a nagy ellenszéltől. Hajnal összeszorított fogakkal figyelte, ahogy a nagy feketeség egyre közelebb és közelebb kerül hozzá. Mindjárt. Három... kettő...

Vihar tökéletesen időzített. Alig pár centi választotta el őket a tengertől mikor irányt váltott az ég felé. A víz felcsapódott és hullámokat vert a nyomukban. Hajnalpír erősen szorított a lábával. Vihar könnyedén kiegyenesedett és várakozóan a lányra pillantott.

- Ügyes voltál. De most nézzünk egy bizalom próbát. - Hajnalpír beszívta a levegőt majd kifújta. Ez egy nehéz sorozat, de mióta kitalálta, sokkal közelebb kerültek a sárkánnyal. Vihar lazán siklott a levegőben amíg Hajnalpír felállt a nyakán. Lassan egyenesedett ki, kezeit a végsőkig Vihar nyakán nyugtatva. Erősen maga elé figyelt. Arra már rájött, hogyha lenézz, azonnal elveszti az egyensúlyát. Pár másodpercig még így maradt. Mikor úgy érezte készen áll, kétszer hozzáérintette a lábát Vihar nyakához. A sárkány felhorkantott. Ő is kész volt. Hajnalpír lehunyta a szemét és dőlt. Ahogy zuhanni kezdett, kinyitotta a szemét és megfordította a testét. Így háttal került a tengernek és láthatta, ahogy Vihar utána indul, zuhanó repülésbe. A szíve a fülében dobogott, elnyomta a szél zaját. A köpenye és a kapucnija vadul csapkodott körülötte. Ahogy Vihar mellé ért, óvatosan a lány alá siklott. Még mindig zuhantak, de most már Vihar nem függőlegesen lefelé, hanem kicsit megdőlve. Így Hajnalpír megvette a lábát a nyakán és futni kezdett. Gyorsan kerülgetve a sárkányháttüskéit, majd újra elrugaszkodott. Ezúttal Vihar felülről kerülte meg, majd könnyedén alárepülve elkapta. Hajnal talpal a sárkány nyakán érkezett, pont úgy, ahogy elindult. A hirtelen ellenállástól meg kellett kapaszkodnia a legközelebbi háttüskébe, de sikerült.

- Ez az! Így kell ezt csinálni, Vihar! - Nevetve kisöpörte a szeméből a haját.

- Mit szólnál, egy kis finomsághoz? Egy kis tőkehal jól esne? - Széttárta a lábait és visszaült a sárkány nyakára. Remegő végtagokkal megsimogatta Vihart és kifújta a levegőt. A repülés, a zuhanás, és egy ilyen kapcsolat egy állattal, ez mind teljesen új volt neki. Megbízott Viharban. Megbízik egy állatban, aki nem az ő nyelvét beszéli. Valakiben, aki legalább tízszer nagyobb volt

nála. Aki bármikor megölhette volna. De nem tette. Mert a bizalom kölcsönös volt.

Vihar boldogan felnyögött és a sziget felé vette az irányt. Lassan elsiklottak felette, majd a nyugati széléhez érve, leszálltak egy strandon. Vihar megrázta magát, míg Hajnalpír lecsúszott a hátáról. Lába alatt besüppedt a homok. Majdnem összeset ahogy ránehezedett a lábaira, de megkapaszkodott a sárkány szárnyaiba. Vihar aggódva lehajolt hozzá és halkan dorombolni kezdett. A lány vett pár mély lélegzettet. A lábai remegtek és sajogtak, de nem akart vele törődni.

- Nincs semmi bajom, Vihar. - Suttogta, de ő is tudta, hogy ez nem igaz. Énjének egy része, szinte követelte, hogy pihenjen többet és ne hajtsa magát. A másik fele viszont épp az ellenkezőjét mondta. Hajnalpír pedig mindent megtett volna, hogy ne kerüljön vissza a fojtogató sötétségbe. Még ha ez azzal is jár, hogy lassan már nem bír megállni a lábán. Óvatosan leült a homokba és az arcába söpörte a frufruját. Némán figyelte, ahogy Vihar a tenger fölé emelkedik vadászni. Pár percig egy helyben lebegett, majd alámerült, mint egy sirály. Mikor újra felbukkant, már legalább egy tucatnyi hal lógott ki a szájából. Hajnalpír nevetve megtapsolta, miközben a sárkány visszarepült hozzá. Ahogy leereszkedett mellé kissé megremegett a föld. Elégedetten letette a halakat a lány elé és várakozóan ránézett. Hajnalpír sóhajtott.

- Nincs étvágyam, sajnálom. Nem kérek. - Felhúzta a lábait a mellkasához és átölelte őket. Állát egy sóhajjal a térdeire fektette. Vihar nyüszítve letette a fejét mellé és könyörgően nézett fel rá. Hatalmas szemei mintha beszéltek volna. Hajnal lehunyta a szemeit.

- Nem kérek. - Ismételte meg. Érezte, ahogy Vihar feladja, felemelkedik mellőle és enni kezd.

Hagyta, hogy a sós, tengeri szellő végigsimítsa az arcát. Olyan természetes dolog volt, de úgy mart bele a szívébe, mint egy farkas a zsákmányába. A könnyek csípni kezdték a szemét. Annyira utálta ezt. Nem akarta elfogadni azt, amit az elméje már tényként elismert. Meghaltak. Mindannyian. És mindenen rajta hagyták az emléküket. Ahogy a szél a fűszálakat ringatja, ahogy a madarak csiripelnek. Ahogy a Nap lassan a horizont alá bukik átadva a helyett a Holdnak és csillag gyermekeinek. Mind, mind és mind egy újabb tartószeget húzott ki az emelvényből, aminek a tetején ő állt. A repülés és Vihar volt az a két dolog, ami nem hozott elő emlékeket belőle. Ezért akarta folyamatosan és folyamatosan csinálni. Természetesen akart emlékezni. Csak a vele járó fájdalmat egyszerűen nem bírta elviselni. Megroppant a súlya alatt.

Kinyitotta a szemét és oldalra nézett. Vihar kényelmesen elhelyezkedett mögötte, olyan szorosan hozzá, amennyire csak lehet és szunyókálásba kezdett. A lány sóhajtva neki dőlt a sárkánynak. A lábai előtt ott volt egy nagyméretű tőkehal. Viharban még volt remény. Legalább az egyikükben.

Ismét lehunyta a szemét. Nem fog aludni. Csak pihenteti a szemét. Nem fog aludni, nem fog aludni, nem fog aludni, nem fog...

_Hajnalpír az arcába mélyesztette a körmeit. Kétségbeesve kapkodta a fejét, szaporán vette a levegőt. Sötétség, sötétség és sötétség mindenhol. Egyszerre volt olyan, mintha egy végtelen térbe és egy szűk szobába lenne. Az egyik lehetőség rosszabb volt, mint a másik. _

_- VIHAR! - A végighúzta a körmeit a nyakán, égető érzést hagyva utána. Miért érezte úgy, hogy nincs egyedül? _

_- HALLASZ ENGEM? - A kétségbeeséstől folyni kezdtek a könnyei. Hirtelen valaki megérintet a jobb karját. Hajnalpír rémülten felsikoltott és odakapta a tekintetét. Nem látott semmit. Valaki lerántotta róla a köpenyét, a lány hiába kapott utána, nem érte el. Egy érdes, száraz, mégis apró kéz megragadt a bal lábát és kirántotta alóla. Hajnalpírt hangos puffanással a földre esett. A hang még sokáig visszhangzott._

_- NEM! - Visított és befogta a fülét. Valami láthatatlan erő a kapucnijánál fogva a magasba emelte. A lány odakapott, de nem volt ott semmi. Mégis, valami hirtelen az ajkaira tapasztotta az ajkát. Hajnalpír szemei kitágultak. A TÖRPE! Az az undorító csók úgy az emlékeibe vésődött, hogy bárhol felismerte volna. Megpróbálta ellökni magától, de a kezei a semmit fogták meg és nem látott semmit. Kétségbeesve kapálózott a levegőben. Hirtelen a csók abbamaradt, de záráskép a törpe még erősen beleharapott az alsó ajkába. Hajnalpír sikoltva esett vissza a padlóra. Érezte, ahogy a forró vér lassan szivárogni kezd az ajkából. Pár másodpercig semmit sem hallott. _

_- WELIN! - A visítás olyan hangos volt, hogy Hajnal hiába fogta be a fülét, tisztán hallotta. A szó folyamatosan ismétlődött. Hajnalpír zokogva feküdt le magzati pózba a földre, ami bizonytalanul billegett alatta. Mintha csak egy hajón lenne. Valaki végigsimított a karján a kezével, majd belemarkolt a hajába. Hajnalpír remegve sikoltozott, de egy hang sem jött ki a torkán. Pár méteren keresztül húzták a földön a hajánál fogva, majd elengedték. Rémülten felpattant. A visítás elmúlt, de sokkal rosszabb jött. Úgy érezte, hogy körülötte a falak egyre szűkebb helyett hagynak neki. _

_- SEGÍTSÉG! - Kitárta a két kezét, hogy megállítsa a felé tartó falakat. Lassan teljesen úrrá lett rajta a pánik. Folyt rajta a víz, de a levegő olyan hideggé változott körülötte, hogy vacogni kezdett. _

_- Halld a hangom a sötétségben! - Hajnalpírnek a rémülettől elakadt a lélegzette. Ez a hang most kívülről jött, vagy a fejéből? _

_- Halld a hangom a sötétségben! _

_- ERET! - Hajnalpír a szája elé kapta a kezét és kétségbeesve forgolódni kezdett. Ezt a hangot bárhol felismerte volna. _

_- Halld a hangom a sötétségben! - Ismételte meg, de Hajnalpír nem tudta, merről szól a hang. Olyan volt, mintha egyszerre jönne mindenfelől. Hirtelen fény árasztotta el felülről. Hajnalpír felpillantott. Olyan volt, mintha ő egy szakadékba lett volna, felül pedig, a szakadék szélén ott állt Eret és a szülei. Megkönnyebbülten fújta ki a levegőt._

_- ERET! APA! ANYA! HÚZZATOK KI! - Tölcsért formált a kezéből, és úgy kiáltott. De nem mozdultak. Üveges szemmel néztek rá. Hajnalpírt ismét elfogat a pánik. _

_Hirtelen egy kéz megragadta a jobb csuklóját és a sötétség felé kezdte rángatni, ki a fénycsóvából. A lány felsikoltott és kirántotta a kezét, de abban a pillanatban kettő másik újra megragadta. Valaki hátrafeszíttette a fejét, egy másik kéz pedig a lábait ragadta meg._

_- NEM! Hagyjatok békén! - Megpróbálta magát kirántani az egyre szaporodó kezek közül. Valamelyik befogta a száját. A falak újra megindultak, egyre kisebbre hagyva a fénycsóvát. Eret és a szülei még mindig ugyanúgy, rezzenéstelen arccal álltak fent, mint valami szobrok. Hajnal pánikba esve küzdött a kezek ellen, amik lassan már teljesen átölelték és egyre csak rángatták és rángatták a sötétség felé. Eret és a szülei eltűntek a szemei elől. A fénycsóva már csak egy apró csík volt. Hajnalpírnek hisztérikusan folyni kezdtek a könnyei. Tágra nyílt szemekkel próbálta megtalálni a szeretteit, de azok már eltűntek a szeme elől. A fénycsóva eltűnt. Ismét sötét lett. Hajnalpír megtörve adta át magát a kezeknek, akik csak húzták és húzták még mélyebbre a sötétségben. Vajon lehet még ennél is sötétebb? Lehunyta a szemét. Az utolsó amit hallott egy üvöltés volt._

Hajnalpír levegő után kapkodva nézett körbe. Mikor felfogta, hogy hol van, kicsit megnyugodott. Vihar aggódva odadörgölőzött hozzá. A lány kedvesen rátette a kezét a fejére.

- Rémálom...csak egy rémálom... - Suttogta. _Megint._ Leginkább ezért nem szeretett aludni, bármit is csinált a rémálmok utolérték. És minden egyes alkalommal egyre rosszabbak lettek. Ösztönösen a köpenyéhez nyúlt. Még ott volt a vállán.

A Nap már elérte a horizontot. Ideje volt visszaindulniuk a barlangba. Óvatosan felállt. A végtagjai remegtek, és nem csak a fáradtságtól. Vihar hagyta, hogy a kezével a fején támaszkodjon. Hajnalpír nehézkesen felmászott a sárkány hátára és elhelyezkedett. Épp kiadta volna a parancsot, hogy menjenek haza, mikor valami megütötte a fülét.

- Megtaláltuk!

Hajnalpír ereiben megfagyott a vér. Idegenek...az ő szigetükön?! Vihar is meghallotta és idegesen fordult a hang irányába. Az erdősáv túloldalán lévő tisztás, ahol vadkörtét szoktak enni.

- Hihetetlen, Bütyök! Itt van a kék liliom!

A lány összevonta a szemöldökét. Férfi hang volt. Háromszor megveregette Vihar nyakát, aki erre letette a földre. Hajnalpír, nem törődve a sajgó lávaival, lassan a hang irányába indult. A sárkány óvatosan követte. Lehajolva haladt a fák és a bokrok között, igyekezett takarásba maradni és zaj nélkül haladni. A stromcutter megállt az erdő szélén és aggódva nézett utána. Nem bírta volna hangtalanul követni. Hajnalpír lehasalt a földre és résnyire széthúzta az előtte lévő bokor ágait. Egy férfi és egy sárkány álltak a tisztás közepén. A férfi testes volt, egy szőrös tunika és egy szőrös köpeny volt rajta. Derekát mindenféle kis táska díszítette. A sárkányát Hajnalpír Eret leírásaiból ismerte fel. Egy gondel. Nem. Gronkel. Igen, ez a fajtája. Egy nagy nyereg volt a hátán és békésen aludt a gazdája mellett. A férfi izgatottan tépett le egy szálat azokból a kék virágból, amit már Hajnalpír is megnézegetett ez előtt. Lelkesen felegyenesedett és az egyik kis táskájába csúsztatta a virágot.

- Gyere, Bütyök! Menjünk vissza Hibbantra, hogy befejezzük a papírmunkát. - Nehézkesen visszamászott a sárkány nyergébe, aki csámcsogva nyitotta ki a szemét. Mikor mind a ketten készen voltak, a sárkány elrugaszkodott és szaporán verni kezdett a szárnyaival.

Hajnalpír a kezét az ajkaira szorította, hogy ne kiáltson fel. Hibbant. A férfi Hibbantot mondott! Hibbant Hablaty szigete! A lány felpattant és visszarohant Viharhoz. A sárkány kérdőn ráemelte a tekintetét, mintha csak azt kérdezné, hogy „_mi ez a nagy izgalom?_". Hajnalpír gyorsan felpattant a sárkány hátára.

- Gyerünk, Vihar! Kövesd azt a gronkelt, de tisztes távolságból!

Vihar engedelmesen a magasba emelkedett. Sokkal gyorsabb volt mint a férfi sárkánya. Föléjük emelkedtek, úgy, hogy valamennyire takarják őket a felhők. Távolságot is próbáltak tartani, de Hajnalpír túl izgatott volt, ami a sárkányára is átragadt. Útban voltak Hablaty felé. Azt mondta, hogyha arra jár, akkor ugorjon be. És úgy érezte, hogy nagy szüksége van most arra, hogy egy emberrel beszélhessen.

Már lement a Nap, mikor Hajnalpír észrevett valamit.

- Thor szerelmére, ne! - Suttogta. Egy hatalmas, fekete felhő volt előttük és nem tűnt barátságosnak. A lány lepillantott az alattuk repülő férfira. Nem volt ott.

- Nem, nem, nem, nem!

Vihar idegesen felüvöltött. Észre sem vették, hogy időközben átölelte őket a fekete felhő. A sárkány megtorpant és körbenézett. Merre volt a kiút? Merről jöttek? Megdörrent az ég. Hajnalpír rémülten rezzent össze.

- Tűnjünk innen, Vihar!

A sárkány összezárta a szárnyait és merülő repülésbe kezdett, de alig indultak el, egy hatalmas villám átcsapott előttük. Hajnalpír és Vihar rémülten sikoltott fel. Megtorpantak.

- Rendben, ez nem volt épp legjobb ötlet! - Hajnalpír rémülten kapkodta a fejét. A dörgések itt olyan hangosak voltak, úgy érezte, hogy felrobban a füle. Villámok cikáztak körülöttük, mint valami pásztorkutya, aki egy helyben akarja tartani a birkát. A páros semerre se mert elindulni. De ha ottmaradnak, akkor nagyobb volt az esélye annak, hogy eltalálja őket valami. Hajnalpír befogta a füleit és ráhajolt a sárkány nyakára.

- Vigyél ki, Vihar, kérlek! - Megpróbálta túlüvölteni a dörgéseket. Vihar lassan manőverezni kezdett a felhőben. Megpróbálta kiismerni a villámokat. Ahogy haladtak, Hajnalpír egyre nyugodtabb lett. Sikerülni fog, sikerülnie ke...

- ÁÁÁÁÁ! - Egy hatalmas villám szinte közvetlen mellettük csapott le. Vihar reflexszerűen arrébb ugrott, de Hajnalpír nem volt felkészülve. Kibillent az egyensúlyából és zuhanni kezdett. Sikoltozva kapálózott, miközben körülötte dörgött az ég. Vihar utána vetette magát, de lelassították a körülötte cikázó villámok. A lány zuhanás közben a hasára fordult. A tenger vészesen közelített felé.

- VIHAR! - Visított, mire egy kétségbeesett üvöltés volt a válasz. Sikoltozva zuhant tovább reménykedve, hogy Vihar időben elkapja. Egy villám egy pillanatra megvilágította a világot körülötte, majd újra lesszált az éjszakai sötétség.

- VIHARFEL... - A sárkány hirtelen a karmai közé zárta a lábát, szinte a semmiből tűnt fel. Hajnal megkönnyebbülten fújta ki a levegőt. De korai volt az öröm. Egy villám, bár nem melléjük, de a közelükben csapott le, olyan hangosa dörgést hagyva maga után, ami minden élőben megfagyasztja a vért. Vihar elvesztette az egyensúlyát. Hajnalpír a karmaiba kapaszkodva nézte, ahogy a tenger egyre közelebb és közelebb ér. A sárkány megpróbálta kitárni a szárnyait, de nem sikerült, csak azt érte el, hogy forogni kezdtek a levegőben.

Vihar csapódott be először. Az oldalára érkezett, a szárnyai biztonságában Hajnalpírt szorította. Legalább még tíz méteren keresztül csúsztak a földön, felszántva azt. Ahogy megálltak, Vihar fáradtan engedtet ki a lányt a karmaiból. Hajnalpír rémülten térdelt le a kimerült sárkány mellé, aki még felkelni sem bírt. Megnyugtatóan simogatta meg a pofáját.

- Ne mozogj. Minden rendben. - Suttogta és körbenézett. Egy szigeten landoltak. Ami egyáltalán nem látszott lakatlannak.

* * *

*** Hablaty teljes nevét ugye a filmből nem ismerjük, de a könyvből, ami alapján a film készült, igen. Viszont a magyar neve ez: III. Harákoló Harald... Remélem megértitek, hogy ezt nem akartam Hablatynak odaadni. Ezért döntöttem végül az angol neve mellett. A sorozatban a többiek nevét is úgy mondják, mint az eredetibe, hogy elől az utónév és hátul a le nem fordított vezetéknév. Remélem elnézitek nekem. ;)**

**Ó, és remélem tetszett a 10. fejezet. :)**


	11. Együtt

Eret némán lépdelt a házak között. Többségükben már nyugovóra tértek, de volt, ahol még égve volt egy-két gyertya. Egyik kezében egy égő fáklyát, a másikban pedig az egyik kardját tartotta. Fejtörő ezúttal otthon maradt. A hibbantiak hihetetlen gyorsan húznak fel házakat. Erre volt szükség mikor minden sárkánytámadásnál elpusztítottak párat és gyorsan újra kellett építeni őket. A férfi háza a falu főterénél volt, szomszédságban Osbornékéval. Ez volt Hablaty egyik kérése. Osborn nem volt hajlandó szóba állni vele és ha tekintettel ölni lehetett volna, Eret legalább ezerszer szenvedett volna hosszú és fájdalmas halált. A felesége, Helen kissé kedvesebb volt. Ő sem szólt hozzá, de legalább nem úgy nézett rá, mint aki megfojtaná egy kiskanál vízbe. Néha még mosolyt is kapott tőle. Ilyenkor annyira hasonlított Hajnalpírre, hogy az már fizikai fájdalmat okozott.

A falu lassan kezdett talpra állni, bár Eret nem látta, hogy milyen volt előtte. Már majdnem az összes házat újjáépítették vagy rendbe hozták. A jégtüskéket sárkányok segítségével felolvasztották. A napfény-szigetieknek megtartották a beavatást, amikor felolvasták nekik a törzs törvényeit és meg kellett esküdniük, hogy betartják őket. Osborn pedig elfogadta Hablatyot a főnökének. Eretenek is le kellett ezt tennie, miután a sok tennivaló közben eszükbe jutott, hogy Huligánná kéne avatni.

Eret a falu szélén sétált, hallgatta a mennydörgést. Jön a vihar, még szép, hogy mindenki a házában volt az őrségen kívül. A villámok időközönként fénnyel borították be a világot, de amilyen gyorsan jöttek olyan gyorsan el is mentek. Eret megállt egy szírt szélén. A szél olyan erős volt, hogy kioltotta a fáklyájának tüzét. Pár percig hagyta, hogy a szél átjárja, kissé megnyugtassa az idegeit. A tenger vadul hullámzott, hangosan nekicsapódva a parti szikláknak. Az ég pedig dörgött, mintha csak beszélgetnének. Eret sóhajtva indult vissza a faluba. Újra kell gyújtania a fáklyáját.

Hirtelen egy sikoly harsogta túl a mennydörgést. Eret döbbenten felkapta a fejét és körbenézett. Egy fekete valami, talán egy sárkány zuhant a falu felé. Eret elhajította a fáklyát és rohanni kezdett. A valami hangos puffanással csapódott bele a földbe, a falu azon szélén, ahol Eret is volt. A férfi gyorsan bekanyarodott egy ház sarkán. Látta, ahogy emberek kérdőn kipillantanak a házaikból és érdeklődve néznek rá. Eret gyorsan intet nekik, bár ő sem tudta, hogy minek szánta: Jöjjenek vagy maradjanak a házaikban. Gyorsan átvágott két ház között, majd megtorpant. A gyér holdfényben látta, hogy egy hatalmas test legalább tíz méteren keresztül felszántotta a földet és végül egy vastagabb fa állította meg. Egy ember térdelt mellette, háttal Eretnek. De még így is felismerte, hogy sárkányvadász ruha volt rajta. Eret a kezébe vette a másik kardját is. Ez nem az ő egyik egykori embere volt, hanem Dragoé. A falusiak lassan gyülekezni kezdtek körülöttük, de mindenki tisztes távolságban maradt Erettől és a jövevénytől. A sárkányvadász fejére kapucni volt húzva eltakarva így az arcát. A hatalmas testből Eret lassan ki bírt nézni egy sárkány alakot. Egy stromcutter. Az oldalán feküdt és nehezen lélegzett. Szárnyai a teste köré csavarodtak. A mellette térdeplő sárkányvadász halkan motyogott hozzá, és óvatosan a fejére tette a kezét. Vagy nem vette észre, hogy Eret és lassan már egy tucat falusi állja körbe, vagy nem érdekelte. A kezében egy köpenyt tartott, biztos leeset róla zuhanás közben. Ahogy lassan felállt, vissza kanyarította a vállaira. Eret izmai megfeszültek, az idegen felé szegezte a jobb kezébe lévő kardot. Nem kéne mondania valamit. Például, ha te nem támadsz akkor mi sem? Esetleg kérdezze meg tőle, hogy barát vagy ellenség?

Az idegen lassan megfordult. Eret összébb húzta a szemeit, de a kapucni árnyékot vetett az arcára. Az idegen tekintette viszont megtalálta. Döbbenten kapta a szája elé a kezét és egy lépést hátrált. A sárkány nehézkesen kinyitotta a szemeit és ránézett. Áradt belőle az aggodalom. Eret utálta, ha nem érti a helyzetet ezért mély levegőt vett és kihúzta magát.

- Ki vagy te?

Az idegen a kapucnijához nyúlt és lassan letolta a fejéről. A döbbenettől Eret kezeiből kiestek a kardok és hangos csörömpöléssel a földre zuhantak. Azok a gyönyörű, aranybarna szemek, amiket mindig megbabonázták most a döbbenettől kétszer akkorák voltak, mint általában. Az ajkai enyhén szétnyíltak, szaporán vette a levegőt. A frufruja az arcába hullott. Eret lábai meggyengültek. Hajnalpír.

- Eret? - Olyan halk, és reménykedő volt a hangja. Eret nem bírt válaszolni, nem jött ki hang a torkán. Hajnalpírnek viszont nem volt szüksége megerősítésre. Könnyes szemmel újra a szája elé kapta a kezét és rohanni kezdett. Eret is megindult és várakozóan kitárta a kezeit. Hajnalpír a karjaiba rohant és szorosan átölelte. Arcát a férfi mellkasába fúrta és rázni kezdte a zokogás. Eret úgy ölelte, mintha sosem akarná elengedni. Pontosabban sosem akarta elengedni. És mostantól nem is fogja. Az lány nyakához hajolt és mély levegőt vett. Az, hogy érezte az illatát, bizonyította, hogy valóban itt volt és ez nem csak egy álom. Eret alig akarta elhinni, ezért még szorosabban ölelte át, mintha csak attól félne, hogyha elengedni, akkor eltűnik.

- Azt hittem meghaltál. - A lány lassan felemelte a fejét a mellkasáról és ránézett. A szemei könnyesek voltak, az arca vörös. Öröm könnyek voltak. Eret is felemelte a fejét a nyakából és ránézett. Olyan gyönyörű volt, hogy Eret is érezte, ahogy a könnyek megcsípik a szemét. Meg akarta állítani az időt.

- Én is ezt hittem rólad. - Válaszolta végül. A kezei közrefogták Hajnalpír arcát és a hüvelykujjával letörölte a könnyeit. A lány kedvesen belesimult a kezeibe és lehunyta a szemét. Karjai a férfi nyaka köré fonódtak. Eret óvatosan lehajolt és hozzáérintette az ajkát az övéhez. Egy apró csók volt, egy kis reménydarab, ami attól fél, hogy a lány bármelyik pillanatban köddé válhat. Mikor megbizonyosodott arról, hogy ez nem fog megtörténni, sóhajtott és újra megcsókolta. Ezúttal határozottabban, átadva minden érzést, olyanokat, amiket szavakkal nem lehet kimondani. Hajnalpír pedig viszonozta. Mind a kettőjüknek nagyobb szüksége volt erre, mint arra, hogy levegőt vegyen. Eret érezte, hogy Hajnal lábai meggyengülnek, így egy levegő vétel között lecsúsztatta a kezét a derekára és szorosan magához ölelve megtartotta. Minden eltűnt körülöttük, nem érzékelték, a villámokat és a mennydörgést, ahogy a közönségüket sem a falusiak személyében. Csak ők voltak, ketten és a pillanat.

Lassan kibújtak a csókból és egymásra mosolyogtak.

- Annyira hiányoztál. - Suttogta Hajnalpír és az ujjai köré csavart egy tincset Eret hajából.

- És ez is. - Tette még hozzá a csókra utalva.

- A legutolsót a törpe férjemtől kaptam. - Halkan felkuncogott. Eret is mosolygott. Visszakapta Hajnalpírt, a régi önmagában. Ez volt az a lány, akit szeretett és aki miatt majd megő...

- Milyen törpe férj... - De nem volt ideje befejezni, mert Hajnalpír újra megcsókolta. Eret szorosabban ölelte a derekát és felemelte. Hajnalpír nevetve szakította szét a csókot. Eret egyszer megforgatta, majd azokba az aranybarna szemekbe mélyesztette a sajátját.

- Azt a törpét még megbeszéljük.

- Hajnal?

A hangra a lány megdermedt és a hang forrását kereste. Osborn és Helen óvatosan kiléptek a tömegből, ami idő alatt a kétszeresére nőtte ki magát.

- Anya? Apa? - Hajnalpír olyan halkan mondta ki a szavakat, hogy csak Eret hallotta. A lány szemei újra megteltek könnyel és a szüleihez rohant. Eret mosolyogva figyelte, ahogy a két felnőtt egyszerre zárja a karjaiba. Lehajolt és felvette a földről a kardjait. Nem akarta megzavarni a nagy családi találkozást.

A szeme hirtelen megakadt Hajnalpír sárkányán. Még mindig ugyanúgy feküdt, ahogy eddig. Hatalmas, sárga szemeivel Hajnalpírt figyelte. _Ugyanaz, aki elvitte. _Eret visszacsúsztatta a hüvelyükbe a kardokat és megindult a sárkány felé. Az állat egy pillanatra ránézett, majd visszatért a tekintette Hajnalra. Mielőtt viszont odaérhetett volna a sárkány mellé egy ismerős kéz simult a kezeire és fűzte össze az ujjait Eretével. Hajnalpír mosolyogva húzta oda maga mellé, megállva a szülei előtt.

- Anya, apa, ő itt Eret. Eret fia, Eret. Gondoskodott rólam, és vigyázott rám. - De alig fejezte be Hajnalpír a mondatott az apja megragadt a a másik kezét és elrántotta Erettől. Egyik kezével a vállait ölelte át a másikkal a derekát. Eret értetlenül állt és Helenre nézett. A nő a könnyeit törölgette és a lánya kezét simogatta.

- Mit tett veled ez a szörnyeteg, kicsikém? - Az apja szembe állította magával Hajnalpírt és a szemeibe nézett. A lány értetlenül nézett először Osbornra, majd Eretre.

- Milyen szörnyeteg?

- Hát ő! - Osborn Eret felé bökött, aki ökölbe szorította a kezét. Hát ez a férfi még a lányának sem hisz? Hajnalpír tágra nyílt szemekkel rántotta ki magát az apja karjaiból.

- Miért nevezed így? Nem ártott sem neked sem nekem!

- Elvitt tőlü...

- Megvédett! - Hajnalpír újra összefűzte az ujjait a férfiéval. Mielőtt még tovább érvelhetett volna, Eret a szavába vágott.

- Szeretem a Hajnalt, Osborn. És képes lennék bármit megtenni érte. És ahogy már mondtam, nem bántottam a lányát!

- És én is szeretem, apa. - Válaszolta a lány és megszorította Eret kezét. Osborn és Helen egyikükről a másikukra nézett. Szemükben mintha sajnálat tükröződött volna.

- Kicsikém. - Szólalt meg végül Helen. Hangja lágy volt és kedves pont olyan, mint amilyennek egy anya hangjának lenni kell. Hajnalpír kérdőn ráemelte a tekintetét.

- Te már Saskaromnak vagy odaígérve.

0

Hajnalpírnek elakadt a lélegzete.

- Ezek után ti még mindig Saskaromhoz akartok adni? - Nem akarta elhinni. Az anyja az apja vállára tette a kezét és újra ránézett.

- Már megígértük. - Az anyja óvatosan felé nyújtotta a kezét, de Hajnalpír elhátrált tőle.

- Nem! NEM! Nem fogom újra végigcsinálni! - Az emlékek kétségbeejtően törtek elő az elméjéből. Nem akarja újra végig csinálni, nem fog egyik kényszerházasságból a másikba esni. Ujjaival a hajába túrt, elengedve így Eret kezét. Mind a hárman aggódva néztek rá, miközben ő folyamatosan csak hátrált.

- Nem! NEM! NEM! - Belemarkolt a hajába. A csók, a bűz, a fegyverek, a kényszer mosoly, az éneklés, és az üst. A forróság. Nem fogja megcsinálni!

- Nem megyek hozzá! - Sikoltotta. Megtorpant, ahogy elérte Viharfelhőt. A sárkány még mindig nem bírt felállni. Nagyon megsérülhetett. Aggódva emelte rá a tekintetét. Eret felé nyújtotta a kezét és lassan odasétált hozzá. Erős karjával gyengéden átölelte a derekát és magához húzta. A szülei is közelebb sétáltak.

- De Hajnal, ez a...

- MICSODA?! A TÖRVÉNY? A HAGYOMÁNY? EGYIK SEM IZGAT! NEM FOGOK HOZZÁMENNI! - Hajnalpír vadul csapkodott a szabad kezével. Körülöttük az emberek hirtelen szétnyíltak, utat adva valakinek. Ahogy a látókörébe került, Hajnalpír azonnal felismerte.

- Hablaty!

A férfi a döbbenettől felvonta a szemöldökét, majd rámosolygott.

- Szia, Hajnalpír! Hát te?

Hajnalpír pár másodpercre elfelejtette az előbbi kirohanásának az okát és mosolyogva megvonta a vállát.

- Azt mondtad, hogy ugorja be, ha erre járok.

- Jól tetted. - Hablaty Osbornhoz lépett.

- Beszélhetnénk? - Kérdezte visszafojtott hangon. Az apja pár másodpercig habozott, de utána bólintott. Hablaty elindult, vissza amerre jött, Hajnalpír apja pedig követte. Az anyja kedvesen rámosolygott a lányára, aki viszonozta. Amilyen gyorsan fel szokott náluk robbanni egy vita, olyan gyorsan el is szokott ülni. A vitáknak nem mellesleg szinte mindig az apja volt a főszála, így most, hogy ő elment egy kicsit nyugodtak a kedélyek. Eret odahajolt hozzá és egy puszit nyomott a fejére.

- Ne aggódj, minden helyre jön. - Suttogta, Hajnal pedig bólintott.

Hablaty elvezette Osbornt és egy félreeső helyen megállt. A férfi szembefordult vele.

- Ezek szerint Hajnalpír oda van ígérve már valakinek?

- Igen, Saskaromnak.

Hablaty végigsimította az állát.

- Saskarom az, aki Fejtörő alatt feküdt, mikor mi odaértünk a strandhoz?

Osborn idegesen beletúrt a hajába, de végig Hablaty szemébe nézett.

- Igen.

Az ifjú főnök agya kattogni kezdett. Ha jól látta, Hajnalpírnek egyáltalán nem volt ínyére az, hogy ahhoz a férfihoz menjen feleségül. Erettel viszont elég közel álltak egymáshoz. Talán segíthet nekik...

- Tudja, Osborn, két törzset nagyon nehéz egyesíteni. Még akkor is, ha a másik törzs a valódi létszámának a negyede. Generációkon keresztül lehet érezni, hogy csak papír szerint lettek egy törzs. De ez ellen lehet tenni.

Osborn kérdőn rápillantott. Kezdte érdekelni a dolog, mivel mint egykori vezető, őneki is érdeke volt, hogy a két törzs egyesüljön, méghozzá szakadék nélkül.

- A megoldás egy házasság. - Hablaty Osbornra nézett, várva a reakciót. A férfi felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Egy frigy?

- Igen. Hajnalpír az Ön lánya, a napfény-szigetiek szeretik, tisztelik és hallgatnak rá. Ha olyanhoz adná hozzá, aki iránt a Huligán törzs is ugyanígy érez több generációt ugranánk a tökéletes egyesítés felé. - Ennél a résznél Hablaty halkan felkuncogott. Elképzelte, hogy mi volt Osborn első gondolata.

- Sajnálom, de én már foglalt vagyok. Viszont Eret...

- ERET?! - Osborn döbbenten a szavába vágott. Természetesen látta, hogy a falusiak hogy bánnak a férfival, de mégis. Ő?

- Eret segített megmenteni a falut, majd újjáépíteni. Ezért az egész törzs tiszteli és elfogadta. A Tanács tagja és az egyik jobb kezem. És ahogy láttam, elég közel állnak egymáshoz a lánnyával. Én azt mondom, hogy írja meg a szerződést Erettel, hogy elveszi a lányát, de csak egy év múlva. Így van idő összegyűjteni a pénzt egy jó nagy esküvőre, és a két fiatal is összeszokik. A törzs boldog, a lánya boldog, kell még több? - Hablaty mosolyogva széttárta a karjait. Osborn az állát simogatva gondolkozott pár percig.

- Azt hiszem, ez nem is rossz ötlet. - Hirtelen elbizonytalanodott a hangja.

- Boldog lesz Erettel?

Hablaty együtt érzően rámosolygott. Hiába játszotta Osborn a kemény főnök és apa szerepet legbelül ott volt a férfi, aki csak azt akarja, hogy a lánya boldog legyen, biztonságban.

- Meg vagyok róla győződve.

0

Miközben Hajnalpír gyengéden simogatta a sárkányának fejét, Eret meglátta a szokásos csapatott a tömegben. Asztrid, Takonypóc, Halvér és az ikrek Valkával együtt feléjük tartottak. Eret óvatosan megérintette Hajnalpír vállát, aki rögtön megértette az apró jelzést. Utoljára végigsimította a stormcutter orrát, majd felállt és a kis csapatra nézett. Eret átölelte a derekát és magához húzta.

- Sziasztok! - Köszönt oda a csapatnak, akik visszaköszöntek neki. Valka úgy lépdelt Hajnalpír felé, mint ahogy egy új sárkány felé szokott. A lány kérdőn Eretre pillantott, aki aprót biccentett. Valka végül irányt váltott és a stormcutter felé lépett.

- Van neve? - Kérdezte a lánytól, aki aggódva nézte, ahogy végigsimítja a sárkány orrát.

- Viharfelhő.

Asztrid és Halvér Valka mellé térdeltek. Takonypóc és az ikrek összefont karokkal álltak mellettük. Viharfelhő idegesen felhorkantott és megpróbált megmozdulni. Hajnal gyorsan letérdelt hozzá és hozzábújt a fejéhez.

- Nincs semmi baj. Nem fognak bántani. - Mormolta a sárkánynak, aki halkan felnyüszített és lehunyta a szemét. Valka aprólékosan megvizsgálta a sárkányt.

- Szerencsére nem lett komolyabb baja. Csak nagyon kimerült.

- Ez az én hibám. - Hajnalpír szipogva simogatta Vihar fejét. A sárkány csukva tartotta a szemét, de látszott raja, hogy megnyugtatja a lány közelsége. Eret letérdelt a lány mellé és hátulról átölelte. Az állát gyengéden a lány vállára fektette.

- Ne mondj ilyet.

- De igaz. - Hajnalpír a kézfejével letörölt egy könnycseppet az arcáról.

- Túl hajszoltam. Csak magamra gondoltam.

Eret egy puszit nyomott a lány arcára. Annyira jó volt a karjaiban tartani. Eret a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Helen is letérdel melléjük. Gyengéden a kezébe vette a lánya kezét és megszorította. Hajnalpír könnyes szemmel rámosolygott.

- Nem tudod elképzelni, kicsikém, hogy mennyire hiányoztál. - Suttogta és a másik kezével kisimította a lány szeméből a frufruját.

- Tudod, hogy nem akarunk neked rosszat. Azt szeretnénk, hogy boldog légy de...

- ERET! - Osborn hangja félbeszakította a felesége mondandóját. Mindenki a férfira pillantott, aki Hablattyal együtt tért vissza. Eret lassan felállt és kihúzta magát. Osborn megállt előtte egy méterrel és mélyen a szemébe nézett.

- Beszédem van veled.

Eret mély levegőt vett. Visszanézett Hajnalra, aki aggódva kapkodta a fejét az apjáról rá. A férfi biztatóan rámosolygott, majd elengedte a kezét és Osbornhoz lépett.

- Igen?

A férfi intett a fejével, és elindult. Eret szó nélkül követte. Még látta, ahogy Hablaty elégedetten rámosolyog. _Mit beszélhettek ezek ketten? _

Osborn hallótávolságon kívülre vezette Eretet, majd szembefordult vele. Eret mindenre felkészült- Eltiltja Hajnalpírtől, vagy közli,hogy elmennek, meg hasonlók. Csak arra nem ami következet.

- Szereted a lányomat? - Osborn összefonta a mellén a kezét és kihívóan a férfi szemébe nézett. Eret állta a tekintettét.

- Igen.

- Odaadnád érte az életed?

- Még többet is.

- Úgy érzed, képes vagy arra, hogy vigyázz rá, és gondoskodj róla?

- Mindig is kész voltam. Amióta csak megláttam.

Osborn lassan végigmérte. Eret ökölbe szorította a kezét majd kiengedte. Nem értette mire jó ez a kérdezz- felelek.

- Nőül is vennéd? - Osborn szája sarkában halvány mosoly jelent meg. Eretet megdöbbentette a kérdés. Csak nem arra céloz, amire gondol?

- Ha ő igent mond, akkor természetesen. Örömmel.

Eret döbbenetét már csak az fokozta, hogy Osborn mosolya kiszélesedett és megveregette a vállát.

- Akkor a tiéd.

Eretnek elakadt a lélegzete. Osborn... neki adta a lányát? Osborn, aki pár perccel ezelőtt kardal szakította volna el őket egymástól?

- A...az enyém?

- Hablaty rávilágított, hogy egy friggyel összébb kerülne a két törzs. Téged ajánlott, mint Hajnalpír lehetséges férjét. - Osborn ismét végigmérte.

- Korban közelebb állsz a lányomhoz, mint Saskarom, életerős vagy és magas rangú. Nem utolsó sorban, szereted a lányomat. - Osborn összekulcsolta a háta mögött a kezét és felnézett a csillagokra.

- És úgy nézz ki, hogy viszont szeret. Ha boldoggá tudott tenni, és vigyázol rá, áldásomat adom rátok.

- Mindent meg fogok tenni, uram. - Eret sugárzott az örömtől. Hajnalpír az övé volt, ő pedig a lányé. Alig várta már, hogy elmondja neki.

- Megírunk egy szerződést és eljegyzed a lányomat. De várjunk egy évet az esküvővel. Meg kell győződnöm, hogy tényleg alkalmas vagy-e a lányomnak. Ha azt látom, hogy boldogtalan melletted, felbontom a szerződést. És mellé még puszta kézzel öllek meg. - A férfi Eret felé nyújtotta a jobbját, aki boldogan megrázta. Az utolsó mondatott elengedte a füle mellett.

- Most pedig menjünk vissza. A három hete elvesztett lányom egy sárkányvadász ruhában és sárkányháton hullott le az égből. Kíváncsi vagyok a magyarázatára.

- Ezzel nincs egyedül, uram. - Eret széles mosollyal indult meg Osborn mellett Hajnalpír felé.

0

Hajnalpír némán figyelte, ahogy a furán járó nő és a pufi férfi, aki idevezette beszélget Vihar felett. A sárkány már valamennyire jobban volt, hatalmas szemeivel a környezetet kémlelte. Hirtelen egy szőke lány lépett mellé. Tüskés szoknyát, vörös pólót és egy szőrmés kapucnit viselt. Arany színű haját befonva a vállán pihentette. Kedvesen mosolyogva kezet nyújtott neki.

- Asztrid Hofferson. Te pedig biztos Hajnalpír vagy.

Hajnal mosolyogva megrázta a kezét és bólintott.

- Igen, én vagyok.

- Örülök, hogy megismerhettelek. Mindig is kíváncsi voltam, hogy milyen az a lány, aki képes volt elrabolni Eret fia Eretnek a szívét. - Halkan felkuncogott, Hajnalpír pedig érezte, hogy kipirosodik az arca.

- Az elrabolni azért túlzás.

Asztrid gyengéden oldalba bökte.

- Ne szerénykedj! Teljesen oda van érted. Amúgy meg, hadd mutassalak be a többieknek. - Asztrid intett a kis csapat felé, akivel érkezett, Hajnalpír habozva az anyjára nézett. Helen viszont csak mosolygott és bólintott.

- Az a hosszú, barna hajú nő Valka, Hablaty anyja. Húsz éven át a sárkányokkal élt, tehát a sárkányod jó kezekbe került. Aki mellette áll, Halvér. Az az alacsony, fekete hajú férfi Takonypóc. Mellette állnak az ikrek. A fiú Fafej a lány Kőfej.

Hajnalpír mindegyiküket alaposan megnézte. Mindegyikük kedvesnek látszott. Egyedül Kőfej nézett rá úgy, hogy attól borsózni kezdett a lány háta.

- Kőfejnek mi baj?

- Ó, semmi említésre méltó, csak rájött, hogy a hős szerelme foglalt.

- Ki?

- Eret.

Hajnalpír szemei kitágultak.

- Kőfej Eretbe szerelmes?

- Ne aggódj. Eret cseppet sem viszonozta. És szerintem már Kőfej is lemondott róla. Valamennyire. - Asztrid felnevetett és megigazította a szőrmés kapucniját.

Hirtelen Hablaty jelent meg mellettük. A férfi gyengéden megfogta Asztrid kezét, mire Hajnalpír mindentudóan elmosolyodott._ Szóval ő az az Asztrid, akiről mesélt még annak idején._

- Én a helyedben hátra néznék, Hajnalpír. - Hablaty a lány háta mögé intett. Hajnalpír kérdőn megfordult. Eret és az apja lépdelt feléjük. A lány értetlenül nézte Eret széles mosolyát. _Miről beszélhettek? _Osborn rámosolygott a lányára, majd a feleségéhez lépve átkarolta. Hajnalpír kíváncsian Erethez lépett, aki gyengéden átölelte a derekát.

- Miről beszéltetek ti ketten?

A férfi gyors puszit nyomott a lány szájára. A mosolyát semmi sem bírta volna levakarni az arcáról.

- A napokban alá kell írnom egy szerződést nálatok.

- Nálunk?

- Bizony. - Eret a lány feneke alatt átölelte a lábait és a magasba emelte. Így a lány magasabb lett nála. Hajnalpír felnevettet és megkapaszkodott a vállaiban.

- Mit csinálsz?

- Nincs ínyemre a letérdelés. - Válaszolta könnyedén és a lány arcát fürkészte.

- Miért kéne letérdelned?

- Hogy megkérjem a kezed.

Hajnalpírnek elakadt a lélegzete. Tátott szájjal nézte először Eret arcát, majd a szüleiét. Egymást átölelve, mosolyogva figyelték őket. Ahogy összetalálkozott az apjával a tekintete Osborn aprót biccentett. Nem vicc volt. Hajnalpír még mindig döbbent tekintettel nézett vissza Eretre.

- Hozzám jössz, Hajnalpír? - A tekintete komoly lett, sugallva, hogy ezzel most nem viccel. Hajnalpír örömében felsikoltott és lehajolva megcsókolta a férfit.

- Igen, igen, igen, igen, a legnagyobb örömmel! - Felelte, még mindig sikoltozva. A falusiak fütyültek és tapsolni kezdtek. Eret lassan visszatette a földre és egyik kezével a derekát ölelte át, a másikkal gyengéden megfogta az arcát.

Örülök, hogy így döntöttél. - Suttogta és újra megcsókolta. Hajnalpír lehunyta a szemét és a férfi nyaka köré fonta a karjait.

* * *

**Vége**

**Vagy mégsem?**

**Őszintén szólva túlságosan a szívemhez nőtt ez az alacsony, klausztrofóbiás, szerencsés/szerencsétlen Hajnalpír és egyáltalán nincs kedvem magára hagyni, pont most, mikor egy év múlva férjhez megy. **

**Hogyan illeszkedik be? Mi lesz abban a bizonyos egy évben? Hogy fogadják a kalandjait a többiek? Sok-sok megválaszolatlan kérdés. **

**Ezért gondoltam azt, hogy folytatom. De egy másik fanfictionban. Előreláthatólag nem mindig egybefüggő történetek lesznek benne (a címe: Az a bizonyos egy év. Legalábbis jelenleg), sok egyperces, pihés történet meg ilyenek. Majd még meglátjuk. :)**

**Ezt a történetet itt lezárom. Hajnal visszakerült a szeretteihez,és mivel ez volt a fő száll, nincs értelme folytatni. **

**A legközelebbi viszont olvasásra:**

**Amare ;)**


End file.
